


The Loyal Knight

by DancingSnowflakes23



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSnowflakes23/pseuds/DancingSnowflakes23
Summary: Lyanna lives and hides in Greywater Watch to raise her son.





	1. Ser Arthur Dayne

**Arthur Dayne**

Lyanna Stark’s cries made him shudder. He was a knight, but the cries of a woman enduring the woe's of birth made him want to bolt out of the room. Ser Oswell Whent looked equally tense, pacing the room from one other end to the other as if he desperately needed something to occupy his mind.

Ser Gerold had wanted to leave a day ago, but then Princess Lyanna’s water broken.

Arthur knew from his sister that birthing a child can take it's good time, especially when it was the first child. It took his sister two days to bring her babe into the world and she is several years older than Lady Lyanna.

“Stop that, Ser Oswell!” Ser Gerold grumbled angrily, his bare blade resting before him. He has been sharpening the blade for hours, as if he fears that the enemy will barge into this room any moment.”You are driving me mad.”

“I have to distract myself,” Ser Oswell complained.”The crying is making my head squirm. Gods, I never thought birthing a child could be this _bloody_.”

“And your nervous pacing is making _my head_ squirm,” Ser Gerold remarked, his sharp grey eyes darting out of the open window.

It was hot and sticky and not even the cool breeze coming from outside was enough to ease their suffering.

Then they heard it. It was only subtle, but when the drumming noise intensified he knew that Ser Gerold’s fears are becoming true.

_Someone is coming.._

“Horse hooves,” Ser Oswell remarked, his hand grazing over the pommel of his blade and brushed Arthur. Ser Gerold soon joined them at the window and brushed them to the side.

There they stood, watching the barren landscape for a sign of this unknown enemy. First it was only a cloud of dust and sand glimmering in the dying sun, but then several riders emerged.

Anxiously they waited until the fluttering banner came in view. Arthur expected a sun, a golden lion, a stag, but not the banner of house Stark: a dark wolf running a grey background.

“Stark banners,” Ser Oswell grumbled.”At least no lions, though I would love to cut off Tywin Lannister's head.”

“Maybe it is Lady Lyanna’s brother,” Arthur offered vaguely.”She always spoke kindly of him. Maybe we should raise the white banner and approach them peacefully. Maybe…,” he continued, but Ser Gerold cut him off.

“Maybe...maybe,” the man mumbled and sheathed his blade.”We don’t know anything about the man and he calls the usurper his friend. We need to fight.”

“Aye,” Ser Oswell agreed determinedly, but Lyanna’s crying was soon drowning out their hushed conversation.

Ser Gerold frowned and turned to the midwife, grouching between Lady Lyanna's parted legs.

“How far along?” he inquired and the midwife.”Is there no way to speed things up?”

“No, good Sir,” the windwife replied apologetically.”These things need time…”

“Time we don’t have,” Ser Oswell grumbled, which earned him a curse from Lady Lyanna.

“Can you please shut your bloody mouth!” she whimpered.”Ahhh!”

“Finally!” the midwife exclaimed and sighed in relief.”I can see the head…”

“The Seven be blessed,” Ser Gerold replied while another contraction made Lady Lyanna's body trembled. A breathless cry escaped her mouth and she buried her hands in the soiled bedding.

Then another cry followed, different and much louder. The cry of the babe filled Arthur with great relief, but the midwife appeared even more relieved as she wrapped the babe into a swaddling cloth and handed it to Lady Lyanna.

She looked drained and exhausted, but the sight of her child seemed to calm her.

“What is it?” Ser Gerold asked from his place next to the window sill.

“A boy!” Lady Lyanna gasped weakly.”A boy!”

“No mere boy,” Ser Gerold corrected her.”A King.”

“And soon a dead one if we are not careful,” Ser Oswell added and jerked his head to the opened window. Ser Arthur heard muffled voices.  _Enemy or friend, that is the question._

“Aye,” Ser Arthur agreed hesitatingly and followed them outside. He didn't like leaving their Lady, but Ser Gerold was giving the commands and not him.

A terrible sandstorm was raging around them as they went to meet Lord Eddard Stark.

Arthur met him before on the Tourney of Harrenhall, the man who impregnated his sister, but back then he only saw him from the distance. He was there in company of his brother Brandon and Robert Baratheon. Then he danced with his sister and somewhere in between he managed to win her heart.

If the times were different Eddard Stark would have wed his sister, but the death of his brother forced him take another wife: Catelyn Tully.

His sister took it with an eerie calmness when he told her about it, but that was her nature. Always calm and poised. Not even King Aerys was able to bring her out of her composure. It was the very reason Princess Elia chose her as one of her ladies.

However, this was man in front of him was not the same man who won his sisters heart. This man was the friend of Robert Baratheon…the man who slew Rhaegar.

“We looked for you on the Trident,” Lord Stark said as if to greet them, his grey eyes as cold as Ser Gerold’s sharpened blade.

“We were not there,” Ser Gerold replied calmly.

“Woe to the usurper if we had been,” Ser Oswell grumbled.

“When King’s Landing fell Ser Jaime slew your King with a golden sword…We wondered where you were?” Lord Stark asked, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. He looked like a true wolf, appraising his pray with a calculating look.

“We were far away,” Ser Gerold provided vaguely. Ser Arthur itched to tell them, but it was Ser Gerold’s word that counted and not his.”If we had been there King Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne and our false brother would burn in hell.”

“We lifted the siege in Storm's End. The Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners and all their knights bend their knee to pledge us fealty,” Lord Stark continued to speak, his blade slipping free from the scabbard.

It was not surprise to Arthur that Mace Tyrell dipped his banners. He was a good man, but not the kind of person to prolong a fight needlessly.

“Our knees do no bend so easily, my Lord,” Ser Gerold quipped back as if to beckon Lord Stark into a fight. Arthur knew why. He wanted this done with as quickly as possible.

Yet Lord Stark didn’t take the bait.

“Ser William Darry fled to Dragonstone with your Queen and Prince Viserys,” came Lord Stark’s measured answer.

“Ser William is a good man and true,” Ser Gerold remarked.”But not of the Kingsguard.”

“The Kingsguard does not flee. We swore a vow,” Ser Gerold grumbled impatiently.

“And now it begins,” Ser Arthur added, his words drowned out by the howling wind.

Lord Stark remained stoic and his gaze cold as ice.

“No,  now it ends,” he replied in a heavy voice, their blades meeting in a dance of steel.

Yet this was no dance, but a battle of survival. The three of them were capable and some would probably call them the best swordsmen in Westeros, but the enemy outnumbered them and was hardened from past battles.

Ser Arthur killed two, one with a cut to the neck and the other by cutting him apart like a pig. Within the blink of a moment his white cloak was soiled with blood, but not only the enemies’, but also his own.

Ser Oswell didn't fare better and lay soon sprawled on the ground, a puddle of blood spreading beneath him. Ser Gerold joined him soon after and wheezed in pain as one of Lord Stark’s companions buried his blade to the hilt.

Only Arthur remained, his arm aching. He gritted his teeth and parried a blow from the right, before slashing back. The young man he killed next didn’t even see the blade coming and the next one died even quicker after Ser Arthur had slashed his blade out of his hand.

Thus only he and Lord Stark remained.

They continued to exchange heated blows, their breathing labored and their faces plastered with sweat, but Arthur proved much quicker.

Even with his wound it was easy to parry Lord Stark's blows, but something inside him made him hesitate.

Lyanna Stark told him much about his siblings. Killing him would not only hurt her, but also his sister.

_Would she be able to forgive me?_

“What are you waiting for?” Lord Stark asked through gritted teeth. He was grouching on the ground, his side and face bleeding heavily.

“I…,” he stuttered and felt something sharp piercing his shoulder. It didn’t go deep, because his armor protected him against the assault, but it was enough to bring him to his knees. He tried to lift his blade again, but the pain too much and his sword slipped out of his hands.

“Ned!” the man who dealt him the blow gasped. He was rather short man, but there was something strange about his green eyes. He was also sporting an unpleasant wound on his right arm.

“I am well,” Lord Stark assured and leaned on his shoulder.”I am well, Howland.”

“Doesn’t look like it to me, Ned,” the man replied in clear worry.

Lord Stark ignored the man’s words and picked up Ser Arthur’s blade.

 _Dawn,_ they called the sword. _Forged from a fallen star._

“I suppose it is rather fitting that I will die through my sword,” Ser Arthur heard himself say and laughed at his executioner.

But the deadly blow never came as Lord Stark’s attention was soon diverted by Lady Lyanna’s sudden appearance.

“Ned!” she shouted, her voice rising in strength.”Ned!”

Ser Arthur didn’t believe his eyes when he saw Lady Lyanna, standing at the entrance of the tower, her bloody dress fluttering around her like a veil. She was not alone though, but leaning on the midwife's shoulder.

“Stop it!” she cried, her voice tinged with pain.”Please stop it…they didn’t hurt me.”

“Lya!” Lord Stark exclaimed and barely managed to climb the steps of the tower to reach his sister, before he was finally able to pull her into his arms.

Ser Arthur tried to pull himself back to his feet, but then his strength left him and he kissed the dirt.

 _Forgive me_ , he muttered before the darkness took him. _Forgive me, Rhaegar._

…

When he woke again he felt a cool cloth pressed against his brow.

“Arthur,” he heard Lyanna Stark’s anxious voice ringing in his ears.”Can you hear me?”

He forced his eyes open and found the young woman looking down at him. Her face was waxen, her dark hair damp and messy.

“Where is the babe?” he asked, his voice strained from the exhaustion.

“He is well,” she replied and touched his cheek. Her hand felt cool against his skin. It was a pleasant feeling.”You are hurt. We need to bring you to Starfall…Lord Howland took care of your wound, but you need a Maester.”

“Lya,” he heard Lord Stark’s strained voice and soon the Lord himself appeared next to her.”Give Ser Arthur time to compose himself. Howland gave him a nasty wound.”

Arthur couldn’t help but to smile at the absurdity of the situation. Only hours ago they were about to kill each other.

“I could say the same thing about you, Lord Stark,” he remarked.

“I will survive it,” the Lord countered, a hint of a smile tugging on his lips.”But we have more pressing concerns. We need to decide what to do…I can bring you to Starfall, but then…,” he continued, but Ser Arthur cut him off.

“Then we will leave and join Ser Darry,” he explained and inclined his head to look directly at Lord Stark.”Did _her grace_  inform you about the situation?”

Lord Stark nodded his head and Lyanna didn’t hesitate to scold him. She always hated it when he called her by the title gained through her marriage to Rhaegar.

“I told you to call me Lyanna or Lady Lyanna,” she chided him and brushed his sweaty hair out of his face.”And Ned knows _everything_.”

“Good, my Lady,” Ser Arthur replied and felt relief washing over him.”Once my wound is taken care of we will leave for Essos.”

“This is madness,” Eddard Stark disagreed.”If Robert finds out about Lya and the child he will hunt them down like animals.”

“Not if we are dead,” Ser Arthur explained.”You will have to lie for us, my Lord.”

“Ser Arthur is right,” Lyanna agreed.”It is the only way.”

“It is not,” Lord Stark countered stubbornly.”And knowing Robert he will soon sent spies after Queen Rhaella and her son. If you join them he will find out about you…and believe me when I say that Robert will not care about the Narrow Sea when he hears the truth.”

Lord Stark’s words were true and Ser Arthur felt too weak to argue further.

“What else can we do?”

“I will take you north and we can hide the boy…,” he muttered, but his suggestion didn't sound any better to his ears.

“Ned,” Lya said and touched Lord Stark's shoulder.”The people would recognize me.”

“In Winterfell,” Lord Howland Reed.”But not in my home. My people are loyal to me. They will not betray you.”

Lyanna’s face lightened and she leaned down to kiss Lord Reed's brow.

“Nobody will be able to find us there and Ned could visit us.”

Then she shifted her attention back to Arthur.

“Did you hear that?” she asked and smiled down at him in such a sweet way that it made his heart clench. No wonder Rhaegar fell for her. There was something disarming about the young woman's smile.”We are saved.”

“I heard,” he muttered and felt the familiar feeling of fatigue washing over him.”I heard…”

…

The next time he woke he was back in Starfall and his sister’s smile greeted him.

“Arthur,” she whispered between tears and kissed his brow.”You are finally awake.”

He grasped her hand between his own and forced a smile over his lips.

“Well, it seems you will have to put up with me longer than expected,” he jested, every word a burning pain in his throat.

She laughed and smoothed his unruly hair.

“It seems to me that you are in need of water,” she added gently and poured cool water into his mouth. The water helped to ease the pain.

“Thank you,” he replied and went straight to the point.”Where are Lord Stark and his sister?”

“Lady Lyanna is caring for her babe,” his sister replied softly.”Lord Stark is recovering from a fever."

“The Seven be blessed,” he whispered to himself.”The babe is safe.”

Ashara smiled sadly.

“The boy is Rhaegar’s son, isn’t he?”

“Aye,” he confirmed.”He is Rhaegar’s trueborn heir.”

“Aegon was his trueborn heir,” his sister told him.”Now he is dead and Tywin Lannister’s name is cursed throughout Dorne.”

“Then may the curses reach him soon!” Arthur agreed angrily.

“Arthur,” his sister chided him softly.”What will happen now?”

“We need to die,” he explained to her.”And then we will hide in Greywater Watch...at least for a while. Lord Reed offered us shelter and protection.”

The shock was palpable on her face.

“That means Lord Stark didn’t inform you about our plans,” he deduced from her stunned expression.”Did you at least tell him about the child?”

She shook her head and brushed her long braid over her shoulder.

“What is there to tell?” she asked.”You know what father plans to do with Allyria. She will be Allyria Dayne, our beloved sister. Besides, he has a wife and a son. It would only make it harder for him…Promise me not to tell him.”

Arthur sighed and squeezed her hand affectionately.

“I promise,” he said.”And I will miss you.”

“And I will miss you,” she replied, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.”But it is better that way or Lady Lyanna’s babe will end up like Prince Aegon.”

“I know,” he replied and brushed her tears away.”And I _swear_ that I will slay the creature with my own hands.”

“First you need to rest. Elia wouldn’t want you to risk your life needlessly," she whispered and tightened her grip on his hand.

“I suppose we should thank Ser Jaime,” he remarked.”Well, it matters not. Rhaegar’s dreams were crushed when the Usurper slew him. We are all that remains.”

…

Ser Arthur needed Howland Reed’s help to walk down the whirling steps. He had already taken his leave from his father, but he was never a man to shed many tears and thus their farewell was brief and dignified.

“I thank you for your hospitality, Lady Ashara,” Lady Lyanna thanked his sister and placed a kiss on her cheek.

The young woman looked still pale, but the child in her arms seemed to give her the strength to continue.

”What happened to Princess Elia…she was so kind to me when we met…I never thought it would end like this,” she stuttered, but as usual his sister had the right words to ease Lady Lyanna’s mind.

“Whatever happened…wasn’t your fault,” Lady Ashara assured her.”I know that Prince Rhaegar was only trying to protect you when he hid you away. We all know what the Mad King would have done to you had he known about the child.”

“Lya,” Lord Stark called out to his sister.”I think we should leave. We have been bothering Lady Ashara long enough.”

“Aye,” Lady Lyanna replied sadly and went to take her seat next to the wet-nurse. _Wylla_ , Arthur recalled.

At last only Ser Arthur, his sister and and Lord Stark remained.

Arthur gave his sister and Lord Stark a knowing smile.

“Take your time, my Lord.”

As he settled next to Lady Lyanna he took a last glance at his home. The horizon was tinged in crimson and was barely discernible from the Red Mountains rising in the east.

“I have finally decided on a name,” Lady Lyanna informed him as he continued to watch Lord Stark and his sister exchange an embrace.”Rhaegar wanted to name him Jaehaerys, but I can't call him that in Greywater Watch. I will call him Jon…for King Jon Stark, the King who built the Wolf’s Den.”

 _Jon_ , Arthur repeated and couldn’t help but to laugh. _A Stark name for a dragon._

“Of course not,” he replied gently and patted the few belongings they were able to salvage from the tower. Among it was Rhaegar’s harp, a few letters and his most precious possession…a red and pale-colored egg…a dragon egg.”But the time will come when he will be able to carry his true name. This I swear, my Lady.”

…


	2. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

Lyanna listened to the crackling fire as she tried her best to mend her old travelling cloak. Riding and even sword fighting came easy to her, but needlework made her feel like a simpleton. Even easy things like flicking a hole were an almost impossible task.

And yet she was too proud to ask for Lady Reed’s help. This time she was determined to do it own her own, but so far her efforts have proved useless. The hole got bigger and bigger.

 _I am hopeless_ , she muttered and earned herself a soft chuckle from Lady Reed, seated opposite her.

“You look desperate, my Lady,” the young woman remarked. She wa a few years older than Lyanna and had the typical build of the crannogmen, slim and dainty like a child. Only her long solemn face and sharp green eyes gave an indication of her real age.”Are you in need of help?”

Lyanna wanted to refuse, but running around with a gaping hole in her cloak was not much better. She could have asked Ned to send her new clothing, but that was not a risk she wanted to take.

“I am,” she explained and handed the cloak to the Lady.”Do you think you will be able to salvage it?”

“I think I can,” Lady Reed assured her and went to work. While Lady Reed occupied herself with her cloak Lyanna moved to take a look at the children, the both of them kept in cribs not far from their reach.

One was Jon and the other Meera, Lady Reed’s first child. Like Jon she was bonny little girl, though much louder.

When she leaned over the crib she found Jon awake, his dark grey eyes staring up at her with great curiosity. He was close to his first nameday, but he was rather small for a child his age, though that was probably a consequence of his early birth. Lyanna had been at the end of her eight moon when she birthed him.

“How is your boy?” Lady Reed asked, her eyes fixed on the needlework resting in her lap.

“Hungry I think,” she guessed. He was such a quiet child and it was sometimes hard for her to guess what he needs. Meera had a fitting cry for every situation. A shrill cry when she wants to be fed and a whimpering cry when she is in need of changing. With Jon all this was much harder.

“Are you sure?” Lady Reed asked.”He is so quiet.”

“I guess we will have to try,” Lyanna countered and picked her boy out of his crib. Then she bared her breast and was happy when her guess turned out to be right.

 _It seems I am getting better at this_ , she thought and watched him suckle. It gave her a strange feeling of contentment and it made her wonder if her Lady mother had felt the same way.

Benjen was fed by a wetnurse and as their Lady mother died from a fever shortly after Benjen’s birth. Her father was heartbroken and remained unmarried, though his Lords pressured him every year to take a new wife.

“My Lady,” Lady Reed’s soft-spoken voice called her back to the present.”We have a visitor.”

Lyanna turned around and found Arthur and Lord Reed standing at the entrance of the room, but it was the beloved faced of the third person that filled her with pure happiness.

“Benjen!” it escaped her and she would have gladly jumped into his arms, but she had to take Jon into consideration.”I mean…this is a pleasant surprise.”

“Lya,” her brother replied and bridged the distance. He was still a mere boy, though she saw the hint of a beard apparent on his cheek.”Gods, you don’t know how relieved I was when Ned told me the truth.”

He sounded sad and happy at once. There was something raw to his voice that made her heart clench.

“I am sorry for frightening you,” she replied and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.”Did Ned tell you what happened?”

“Not everything,” Benjen replied.”But I know that you weren’t raped and that you have a child…a son.”

“Aye,” she confirmed and touched Jon’s curly dark hair.”That’s Jon.”

“You could have told me that you are bringing another visitor,” Lady Reed chided her husband.”I would have prepared a better meal."

“Do not fret about it my Lady Reed,” Benjen replied quickly.”I did not come here to eat, but to see my sister. There is much we need to talk about.”

“Of course,” the Lady Reed replied and gave Benjen a knowing smile, before hoisting her daughter out of her crib.”Come Howland…I need your help.”

“Of course,” Lord Reed agreed and followed after her out of the room.

“Do you want something to drink,” she asked her brother after a strange silence had settled over them.

“I am not really thirsty,” he replied hesitatingly.”As I said…there is much we have to talk about and I can’t stay too long. I have to leave tomorrow. I am going to King’s Landing.”

“King’s Landing?” she asked and wrinkled her brows in confusion.”What are you doing in King’s Landing?”

“I am attending a wedding…King Robert Baratheon is going to marry Cersei Lannister,” he explained and looked rather uncomfortable.”The murder of Princess Elia’s children stands between Ned and King Robert reconciliation… I am Ned's replacement .”

What Benjen told her didn't surprise her. A King needs a Queen and Tywin Lannister was always eager give his daughter a crown. Rhaegar had told her that Cersei Lannister would have been his Queen if Tywin Lannister had his way.

Lyanna herself didn’t know how to place her feelings. She felt relieved and angered. Cersei Lannister was a beautiful woman and probably more suited for Robert than her, but the thought of Tywin Lannister getting away with his butchery made her want to retch.

Arthur seemed to share her anger.

“Curse that sunken cunt!” he snapped and slashed his hand on the table.”Before Harrenhall he was assuring Rhaegar of his undying loyalty and now he allows the usurper to plow his precious daughter.”

“Arthur,” Lyanna chided him.”You are scaring Jon.”

“I apologize,” Arthur replied and smiled weakly.”My anger got the better of me.”

“Ned doesn't like it,” Benjen added.”He doesn’t trust Tywin.”

“How is Ned?” she asked then. He wrote her letters, but she hasn’t seen him since him in nearly a year.”How are his son and wife? Are they healthy?”

“Catelyn and little Robb are healthy,” Benjen confirmed.”Last time I saw him he was already walking around. Our brother is very proud.”

“Aye,” she agreed and felt the familiar longing inside her heart. She wanted to go home and to see her nephew.”Ned deserves all the happiness he can get. He was so afraid about returning home…the last time I saw him he was constantly telling me how Catelyn was meant for Brandon. A silly notion if you ask me. Brandon was never all that thrilled about marrying Catelyn…if father hadn’t been so stubborn Bran would have wed Lady Dustin.”

“Speaking of Lady Dustin,” Benjen added quietly and flushed.”Ned wants me to marry her.”

“And do you want to marry her?” Lyanna asked.

“The woman is scary,” Benjen explained.”Besides, there is someone else. Before I heard of your survival I intended to join the Watch, but Ned convinced me otherwise. He wants to make me Lord of Moat Cailin once the castle is rebuilt. All that will take another few years, but then we will be neighbors.”

“And will you tell me who it is?” Lya asked full of curiosity, but Benjen refused to answer, his cheeks slightly flushed.”You will know her name soon enough, but I first need to win her heart.”

“Besides,” he added, his face taking a more serious expression.”Now tell me…What happened between you and Prince Rhaegar? Did you run off with him?”

Lyanna sighed deeply and put Jon back into his crib, before forcing the truth over her lips.

“It is far more complicated than that,” she replied and leaned backwards.”What did Ned tell you?”

“That the abduction is a lie…that all of it is a lie,” he replied, his grey-blue eyes resting on her.

“I was abducted,” she corrected him and pursed her lips.”I was abducted, but but by King Aerys’ henchmen and not Prince Rhaegar. I don’t know how, but it seems he found out about our little mummery.”

“Gods be good,” Benjen gasped and paled visibly.”He found out that you were the Knight of the Laughing Tree?”

“He did,” she confirmed and felt the familiar feeling of fear wash over her.”And he sent his men to get me. We were on our way to Riverrun and stayed at the Inn at the Crossroads where Brandon promised to meet us. Yet it never came to that, because the Mad King’s henchmen found me and carried me off. Going by their livery I first thought they belonged to Rhaegar, but I soon realized my folly. They told me in great detail what the Mad King is going to do with me.”

“And Prince Rhaegar?” Benjen asked.”How did he get involved in all this?”

“Jon Connington found out about Aerys’ plan and informed Rhaegar. Thus I, Prince Rhaegar, Richard Lonmouth, Myles Mooton, Oswell Whent and Jon Connington rode out to save your sister.”

“And he did save me,” Lyanna added gently a smile spreading over her lips.”Only the gods know what would have happened to me if he hadn’t found me.”

“A painful death,” Arthur muttered.”So much is certain.”

“But why did you not return?” Benjen asked.”Brandon and Ned would have understood.”

“There were several reasons,” Lyanna tried to explain.”Rhaegar was afraid that Aerys could find out about his involvement and we only heard about Brandon’s and father’s death long after we had left Dragonstone. Rhaegar wanted me to meet Elia and offered to marry me. He claimed to love me, but that was not the only reason for his offer. It had to do with a prophecy …I didn’t quite understand him, but I was desperate to escape Robert and I was still rattled by my experience with Aerys’ henchmen. I was foolish when I accepted, but even Princess Elia gave her blessings…I thought everything would turn out fine and that father would accept the marriage given his ambitions. What is a Lord of Storm’s End against a future King? It was a silly dream, that was crushed when Rheagar told me about Brandon’s and father’s fate. I begged him to allow me to leave, but Rhaegar feared that Aerys would harm Elia and the children if we joined the rebels. We were trapped…and the rest is known to you. The Battle of the Trident…the Fall of King’s Landing…all of it because of our little mummery.”

“No,” Benjen replied and leaned over to squeeze her hand.”You couldn’t have known what would happen…we were both foolish children.”

“Foolishness and youth are no excuse for stupidity,” she told him and felt the familiar feeling of guilt wash over her.”I have Princess Elia’s blood on my hands and that of Princess Rhaenys and Aegon…this is my burden to carry until the end of my days.”

“Tywin Lannister murdered them and not you,” Arthur told her, but his words mattered little to her. Not when she dreamed of them every night.”And the day will come that he will pay for his crimes.”

He sounded so convinced, but Lyanna wanted nothing more than keep Jon far away from the likes of Tywin Lannister.

_What use is a crown if it kills you?_

And yet she couldn’t bring herself to crush Arthur's hope when it was the only thing that kept him going.

…


	3. Ser Arthur Dayne

**Ser Arthur Dayne**

The practice blade hitting the small metal shield brought forth a jingling sound that reminded Arthur of his childhood. Yet the boy in front of him is not Rhaegar, but his son.

“Keep your shield up!” Arthur reminded him and pulled his blade back. Left and right he easily parried the boy’s cuts and slashes, but that is no surprise. Jon is barely seven.

He has been training him for several weeks, but keeping his shield up was far less interesting than trying to poke Arthur with his practice blade.

“I nearly hit you!” the boy exclaimed, but lowered his shield again.

“Good work,” Arthur complimented him, but made use of the moment to teach him a lesson. This time he brought his blade down on his helmet and made the metal sing.”You need to keep that shield up or I will continue to ring your head like a bell.”

Jon dropped his blade and stumbled backwards like a drunken man. Then he pulled his helmet from his head and revealed his pale face, framed by curly dark hair.

Arthur couldn’t help but to laugh when she saw the boy’s flustered face when his blade graced over his shoulder.

“You are dead,” he stated matter-of-factly and Jon huffed.”That is another reason you need to keep your shield up.

“But it is too heavy,” Jon protested and blew his hair out of his face.

“It is not too heavy…you just need to get used to it,” Ser Arthur corrected him and offered his hand to the boy.”I promise it will get better.”

“Good,” Jon replied and picked his blade from the ground.”Then let us try again…,” he continued, but Lyanna was quick to dash his hopes of a rematch.

“Later, pup,” she told him.”Supper is ready and we need to put the tables back where they belong if we intend to eat.”

“I understand, mother,” he said and helped Arthur to pull the table back where they belonged while Lady Reed was ordering her daughter to put the plates and the bowls on the table.

Usually Lord Reed was with them, but he was forced to leave several moons ago to join Lord Stark in his fight against the Greyjoys. Since that day Lyanna has been fretting her brothers day and night. Arthur certainly cared about the well-being of Lord Stark and his brother, but he wouldn’t mind if the Greyjoys kill all a few Lannisters along the way.

 _May Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister drown_ , he prayed everyday, but he doubted the gods cared about his wishes.

“I cooked today,” Lyanna declared proudly and started to fill their bowls.”Lady Reed helped me though.”

“What is it?” Jon asked tried to make sense of the food in his bowl.

“Stew…I put in the fish Meera caught for us,” Lyanna added happily and earned herself a happy smile from Meera Reed.

“Next time I will catch an even bigger fish!” the young girl declared.

“I am sure you will,” Lyanna confirmed and brought the spoon to her mouth.

As usual the clinking of the bowls and plates was accompanied by Jon’s usual blabber. He may not know know much about the world, but he often spent half the day littering everyone with his questions. Not even the countless books Benjen Stark is sending them on a regular basis are able to sate his need for knowledge.”

Arthur was pleased about that, but books were not enough. Jon is nearly seven and he knows less about the world than peasant farmer who hardly ever leaves his village. And they have yet to tell him the truth about his father.

 _I need to speak with Lyanna_ , he knew, but he had no idea how to approach the topic. He asked Lyanna several times to tell the boy the truth about his father, but she still fears that he will not be able to understand.

“Do you think Uncle Benjen killed many krakens?” Jon asked after he emptied his bowl.

“Krakens?” Lyanna asked, an amused smile crossing her lips.

“Why are you laughing, mother?” Jon asked and wrinkled his brows confusion.”Uncle Benjen told Lord Reed that the fight against the krakens will be vicious.”

“Oh, he wasn’t speaking about real krakens, but about the Greyjoys,” Lyanna explained and ruffled her hand through Jon’s curly dark hair.”Do you recall the sigil of House Greyjoy from the books I showed you?”

Realization showed on his face as he answered.

“It is a golden kraken on a black background.”

“Exactly,” Lyanna confirmed.”And now it is time for your weekly bath. You skipped it last time, but today you won’t escape. The quick wash you do every morning is not enough…you are starting to smell.”

“But Uncle Arthur promised me a re-match!” he protested, but Lyanna’s stern face told him that there will be no room for further discussions.

Disappointed he turned around and gave Arthur a pleading look. It was hard to deny the boy things when he was looking at him with those large dark eyes. In the right light they even look slightly purple. Going solely by the boy’s coloring he inherited little from his father, but the straight nose and the full lips were another proof of the boy’s parentage as were his occasional bouts of melancholy. In such moments Arthur couldn’t help but to Rhaegar’s ghost in the boy.

Yet he had no intention to displease Lyanna.

“We will have our re-match tomorrow,” he replied and received a frown.

“You are also in need of a bath,” Lady Reed added gently and brushed her hand over Meera’s braid.”And afterwards we will visit Jojen. He is much better now.”

Meera’s face lightened up like a candle and Jon seemed to share her happiness, because his earlier frown was now completely gone.

Jojen Reed was born three years after his sister and graced with a rather sickly disposition. These days he spent more time in bed than out of it, though he hardly ever complained took his fate with a calm indifference. Truly, he the boy is a rather strange child.

“Then you should read him a story,” Jon suggested enthusiastically.”That will make him feel even better.”

 “But what story should we pick?” Meera asked, her young face taking a thoughtful expression.”There are so many stories in your books.”

“I think you can decide that later…after your bath,” Lady Reed added and pulled Meera along.

“Follow Lady Reed…I will join you later,” Lyanna told him and smiled when he followed after Lady Reed.

Now only he and Lyanna were left, who used the time to put the bowls away.

“Lady Lyanna…,” he said habitually, but corrected himself when he saw her frown.”I mean Lyanna…there is something we need to talk about.”

Both curiosity and apprehension showed on her lively face.

“Of course…,” she replied and sat down next to him at the table, her grey eyes wide in anticipation.”What is the matter?”

Arthur exhaled deeply and forced the words over his mouth.

“Jon is now nearly seven,” he explained.”I think we should finally tell him the truth about his father.

Lyanna’s face grew guarded and stern.

“What use would that be?” she asked and looked as if she she overheard his words.

“Lyanna,” he addressed her more clearly and leaned over the table to squeeze her hand.”He wants to know about his father…he asked me several times and every time I had to tell him that it is not the right time for such questions. Jon is smart…he is old enough to understand.”

“I don’t doubt that,” she replied and tightened her grip on his hand.”But what use can it be for Jon to tell him about a life he will never lead?”

“This is not only about the future, but also the past,” Arthur explained his reasoning.”Only if he understands the past will he be able to make a decision for his future.”

“Decision?” she asked and laughed.”Gods, he is only seven…a boy.”

“A boy,” Arthur confirmed.”But soon he will be eight…then nine and so on. We cannot wait forever.”

Lyanna pulled her hand away and shook her head in refusal.

“I know where this will lead…first we instill silly dreams into his head and then he runs off to win a crown that brought death so many of it’s previous owners.”

Arthur held great affection for Lyanna, sometimes even more than he should, but there were other times when she proved incredible stubborn.

“You are right,” he granted her.”But it is Jon’s decision to make and not yours. The day will come when he will have to leave your skirt.”

“Why are you convinced that this day will ever come?” she asked disbelievingly.”My brother will not fight a useless war when he lost so much in the previous one. Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn support Robert. He also has Tywin Lannister behind him and I doubt Prince Doran would be pleased if my son tries to take the crown that should have belonged to Prince Aegon. That leaves us with the Greyjoys and the Tyrells. The Greyjoys hate us and Mace Tyrell was far away from the Trident when Rhaegar needed him the most.”

 “Even so,” he insisted and met her gaze directly.”Jon deserves to know…and there is another reason I am bringing this up. It is time for Jon to leave this place.”

Her eyes widened in shock.

“Lyanna,” he said forced himself to speak more softly.”I am not talking of Essos, but Moat Cailin. Once Benjen returns we should speak with him about the matter. I am thinking about entering into your brother’s service. Jon could pose as my son and I could grow out my beard. People will not be searching for a dead man when they look at my face.”

“No,” she replied stubbornly and rose to her feet. She was trembling and he longed to hold her, to comfort her…

He sighed and brushed those thoughts away before they were able to take hold of his mind.

“Lyanna,” he said and rose to his feet to stand next to her.”Jon needs to be properly trained and educated…,” he continued, but was promptly interrupted.

“Jon has everything he needs…he knows his letters and sums,” she argued, but Arthur was quick to counter her words.

“Reading books and knowing one’s letters doesn’t make one knowledgeable.”

“I know,” she replied weakly and turned around, tears rolling down her cheeks.”I know that he needs to go, but…he is the only thing I have left. You know I can’t go with you.”

“Don’t fret so much,” he answered and brushed her tears away.”We will visit you…I promise.”

She exhaled deeply and nodded her head in understanding.

“We will tell him,” she said at last.”But the other matter…give me a bit more time to come to terms with it,” she added and touched his hand.”Can you do that for me?”

“Of course,” he replied without much of a thought. How could he not when she was giving him that sad look?

 _What am I_ , he wondered then not for the first time. _Am I still a member of the Kingsguard?”_

…

“Why I can’t Meera know about my father?” Jon asked after Arthur had barred the door behind them.

“Because your father is a difficult topic, pup,” Lyanna added and smoothed his unruly hair.

“What can be so difficult about it?” the boy asked, completely unaware about everything.”Everybody has a father.”

“Jon,” he said to get the boys attention.”Can you tell me the name of the current King?”

“Robert…King Robert Baratheon,” Jon answered quickly.”Though I don’t understand how he can be King…the other Kings all carried the name Targaryen.”

“He won the crown by conquest…by slaying the heir of the previous King,” Lyanna explained, a painful expression taking hold of her features.

It has been six years, but the pain was still there, lingering over them like a dark shadow.

“I see,” Jon said, realization showing on his face.”But what does all this have to do with my father? Did he also die?”

“He died,” Ser Arthur forced the words out of his mouth. Speaking it out loud made it true and all the more painful.”He died…he was slain in battle by King Robert.”

“Then my father was a Prince?” he asked in utter disbelief, his eyes searching first Arthur’s face and then then Lyanna’s.

Lyanna shook hear head in confirmation.

“He was not only a Prince, but Prince Rhaegar Targaryen the Last Dragon.”

“Rhaegar,” Jon repeated the name over and over as if he hoped to conjure him back to life.”Doesn’t that make me a Prince too?”

“Exactly,” Ser Arthur remarked and patted his shoulder.”And that is the reason we are living here. The King would harm you if he knew you are alive, because you would pose a danger to his crown…Do you understand that?”

“I think I do,” Jon replied.”But why did he hate my father so much that he killed him?”

“He hated your father, because wanted to marry me and because he believed you father harmed me…It was all a terrible mistake…so many died needlessly.”

“But you didn’t want to marry him?”

“No,” she confirmed.”I didn’t want to marry him, but now I would have married him if it brought your father back….and your brother and sister…and their mother.”

Jon’s eyes widened in shock.

“Father had another wife? And children?”

She squeezed his hand and gave him a sad smile.

“He was married…he had a girl named Rhaenys and a son named Aegon. They were your siblings…half-siblings. They are also dead…a man named Tywin Lannister had them killed to win King Robert’s favor.”

“I know him,” Jon said and grabbed the table, anger palpable on his face.”Uncle Benjen doesn’t like him…he called him an arrogant _cunt_.”

Lyanna was about to scold him, but Arthur patted the boy’s shoulder and shook his head in agreement.

“Exactly,” he said.”Tywin Lannister is another reason why we are hiding here. Only your Uncle Eddard, your Uncle Benjen, I, your mother and Lord Reed know the truth. Nobody can know about your true birth. We told you, because we think you responsible enough to keep your mouth shut.”

“I will not tell anyone,” Jon was quick to assure them.”I swear it.”

“You don’t need to swear anything,” Lyanna told him and kissed his brow.”Your word is enough to me.”

“I doubt it is not much of a consolation to you, but we have something for you…your father wanted you to have it.”

Jon’s face lightened up instantly.

“What is it?”

“See here,” Lyanna added and opened the box placed on the table before her.

“It is beautiful,” Jon gasped and smoothed his small fingers over the rough surface of he egg.”And warm.”

“Warm?” Lyanna asked and put her hand on the egg.”I feel nothing.”

“Maybe it is only your imagination,” Arthur added gently, but Jon took his hand and placed it on the egg.

 “Do you feel it?” Jon asked and gave him an expectant look.”I think it is alive.”

Arthur felt nothing and he didn’t know what to say. Lyanna looked equally speechless.

“Sure,” he replied.”Sure it is.”

…

After Jon had gone to bed Lyanna came to seek him out. She looked slightly agitated as she slipped into his room with a small oil candle to lighten the darkness around them.

She was dressed in her nightgown, her her kept in a long braid falling over her shoulder.

“Arthur?” she asked in a whispery voice.”Are you awake?”

“Aye,” he confirmed and brushed the bedding away.”What is the matter?”

“I can’t sleep…and we should talk,” she explained and sat down on the bed next to him. She was so close, but proximity didn’t seem to bother her. She even pulled the bedding over her shoulder and moved closer.

“Talk about what?”

“About Jon’s future…I have come to a decision…you may take him to Moat Cailin. I will speak with Benjen when he returns from the war.”

Arthur was relieved, but he also saw the pain apparent in her features.

“Lyanna,” he said and placed his hand on her shoulder.”I told you…we will visit you whenever we can.”

“This is not just about Jon,” she admitted hesitatingly.”I will miss you too…I don’t want you to go.”

Arthur’s didn’t know why, but his heart might have just missed a beat.

“I told you…,” he stuttered and let his hand wander upwards to smooth through her hair.”We will visit…I am not a man to make empty promises…you should know that.”

 “I know all that,” she replied and kissed the hand resting on her cheek.”But that doesn’t change the truth…I know you will leave me one day. Your loyalty will always be to your duty…to place Jon on the Iron Throne. I remember your vow.”

 _Curse that vow_ , he was tempted so say. It was not the first time that he harbored such treacherous thoughts.

_What if the day will never come?_

_No_ , he thought and brushed those thoughts away. _And yet…_

He exhaled deeply and lifted his gaze to look at her again.

She was utterly silent, her grey eyes fixed at him with anticipation.

“My vow is still valid, but all that lies far in the future,” he granted her and pulled her closer.”I won’t force Jon…I promise.”

“Thank you,” she whispered and laid her lips on his. He should push her away, but even Arthur Dayne was only a man and all thoughts of shame were soon forgotten when she deepened the kiss, her sweet lips tasting his.

He didn’t know how, but she somehow ended up in his lap, her firm breasts rubbing against him as she continued to kiss him.

Then she took his hand and placed it on her breast.

“Lyann…,” he wanted to protest, but she met his gaze and shook her head.

“Rhaegar is dead,” she told him, her lips swollen from the kiss.”I cannot spend my entire life grieving and neither should you.”

His kiss was the only answer she received.

…


	4. Jon/ Lyanna

**Jon**

Jon met Cley Cerwyn’s cuts eagerly, though his hand was aching from the blunt force the older boy used. Soon the blades parted again and they exchanged another quick round of slashes. Left and right, up and down the blades met. Jon exhaled deeply, stepped backwards and blocked another blow, before making use of the moment to aim a blunt hit at the boy’s left side. He was always weaker on this side and Jon made use of it. It worked, for the next hit caught him off guard and moments later Cley Cerwyn lay sprawled on the muddy ground.

“You are dead, my Lord,” Jon teased friendly.

“Good for you, Jon,” The boy replied and blew his hair out of his face.”Next time I will win.”

“Sure,” Jon confirmed and offered his hand to the boy.”Next time concentrate on your left side…then you will make it much harder for me.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Cley Cerwyn mumbled, but allowed Jon to be pull him back to his feet.”Now I want a re-match.”

“I think that is enough for today, Lord Cerwyn,” his Uncle Arthur disagreed and picked the boy’s practice blade from the ground.”It is getting late and we should prepare for the feast. Lord Manderly has announced his coming and will be here by evening. You all need to look presentable.”

Jon frowned at that for it meant they will have to wear the scratchy clothing he hated so much.

“If Lord Manderly is travelling by litter it will take another week before he arrives here, Sir William,” Cley Cerwyn told Uncle Arthur and earned himself a round of laughter from the other squires. Jon has yet to meet Lord Manderly, but his enormous size was a running joke among the inhabitants of the North. Jon always imagined him as one of the big giants from his mother’s stories.

“You better keep that opinion to yourself, my young Lord,” Uncle Arthur snapped back, though Jon saw the hint of amusement showing on his lips.”Lord Stark won’t tolerate rude behavior towards his guests.

“Towards his nephew’s future grandfather-in-law you mean,” Lawrence Snow added in his usual calm demeanor. He lacked the cockiness of he other boys and liked to keep to himself. However, when he chose to speak it was usually right.”Lady Wylla is going to marry Robb Stark, isn’t she?”

The other boys, especially Cley Cerwyn, like to look down at the boy for being a bastard, but Jon found that quite silly. The boy is shaping up to be an excellent swordfighter, despite his young age. Even his Uncle Arthur said that he could go far if he continued train hard. That was worthy of respect in Jon's eyes.

“I don’t know about that,” Uncle Arthur lied.”All I know is that there will be a feast and that all of you are in need of a proper bath. Now move along.”

Jon knew that his Uncle's serious tone left no room for further discussions and followed after  the others to discard his training gear. Then he helped Uncle Arthur to put the practice blades away and used the moment to speak alone with him. Around the others they always had to pretend to be Jon and Ser William, but when they were alone they were able to speak freely.

“Is it true?” he asked, full of curiosity.”Will my cousin Robb wed Lord Manderly’s granddaughter? Do you think she is as massive as her Lord Grandfather?”

Uncle Arthur started to laugh.

“Gods no,” he replied.”I have seen both his granddaughters…they are both quite pretty to look upon. I think your cousin will be happy.”

“And Lord Manderly?” Jon asked.”Is he really as big as they say?”

“Much bigger…Lord Stark will have a hard time in feeding the man."

Afterwards Jon joined the other boys for a bath and was soon dressed in the scratchy clothing he disliked so much. For him it was hard understand why people would waste so much gold to be able to wear something made out of silk.

“Are you ready?” his Uncle Arthur replied and regarded Jon closely, before giving a smile of approval.”Good, you look proper enough. We shouldn't let Lord Manderly wait.”

The feast proved quite a big event, though that was not much of a surprise. His Uncle Benjen usually didn't receive many visitors as he was only the younger. There was no need to curry favor with Benjen Stark, but since Moat Cailin's rebuilt was completely more and more people have been coming to live here. When Jon came to live here they found nothing other than the castle itself, but now there was even a town where merchants sold their goods. Even the roads were renewed and the garrison of the castle has grown to nearly a hundred.

As usual Jon was seated with the other squires, though that didn’t bother him. Here he didn’t have to behave like all prim and proper and he liked the company of the other boys. His Uncle Arthur wouldn't have allowed him to gorge on wine like this.

“I bet you can’t drink another cup, Jon,” Cley Cerwyn taunted him.”I am prepared to pay on gold piece if you drown another cup.”

“I will pour down two in one go if you are prepared to pay two gold pieces.”

“Done,” Cley Cerwyn replied and soon two cups were filled to the brim.

Jon gave the boy a determined look and quickly poured down the first goblet. The taste was sweet, but he has already had tree cups tonight. He began to feel a little dizzy when he brought the second goblet to his lips, but he wasn’t the kind of person to shy away from a challenge either. Thus he poured down the wine and earned himself the two gold pieces, but vomited out his supper moments later.

“Here,” Lawrence Snow added and offered him his handkerchief to clean his mouth.”You shouldn’t have allowed these fools to trick you into taking part in their stupid bets.”

“It is no bother,” Jon replied and gave the other boy a thankful smile.”But you are right. Next time I will be smarter. Now let us get back inside.”

“As you say,” Lawrance Snow replied and steadied him as they walked. He still felt a little dizzy and was thankful for the help.

Inside they were greeted by Lady Dacey Stark, former Lady of Bear Island and Uncle Benjen's wife.

“There you are,” she chided them, but the smile on her lips told Jon that she was not really upset.

She was a strange lady and Jon couldn’t help but to notice the similarity to his mother. Like his mother she preferred to wear her riding clothes to fine dresses and knew how to handle a sword. You  _should see with that axe of hers_ , his Uncle Benjen had gushed about his wife one evening.  _A magnificent sight._

“I apologize,” Jon replied and dipped his head.”I was feeling a bit sick from the wine. Please don’t tell my father about it.”

“I won’t,” she promised and gave them a knowing smile.”Now get back inside. Your father has been searching for you.”

Jon nodded his head and went to find his Uncle Arthur.

He found him in company of his men. Most of them were quite drunk and singing merry songs.

His Uncle Arthur didn’t seem to share their sentiment and looked rather grim.

“Jon,” he said and put his goblet down.”You look rather pale…Did the wine get to you?”

“A bit,” he admitted. There was no point in denying the truth.”But I could say the same about you. What happened?”

“Not here,” his Uncle Benjen replied and pulled him along.”Let us go back to our chambers.”

Once he had barred the door behind them he stirred the fire and pulled off his cloak.

Then he turned back to Jon, his face carrying and even more serious expression.

“I overheard something Lord Manderly told your Uncle Benjen,” he explained vaguely which only intensified Jon’s impatience.”It seems Viserys Targaryen and his sister Princess Daenerys are now guests of a Magister in Pentos.”

“Truly?” Jon asked and was barely able to keep his excitement in reign. They have been hoping for such information for years and now they finally received a hint where to find them.”How did Lord Manderly come by this information?”

“A captain from one of his trading vessels provides him regularly with the newest gossip from Essos ...and wine also helps to loosen a man’s tongue,” his Uncle Arthur explained.

“Does that mean we will finally go?” Jon asked and gave his Uncle a hopeful look. Jon was sure that his mother will disapprove of his decision, but he wanted to meet his relatives at least once in his life. Even his own cousins residing in Winterfell were stranger to him. At least his Uncle and Aunt should know that they have another living relative.

“If that is what you want,” his Uncle Arthur replied, his grey eyes piercing into his.”I am sworn to you. We will do whatever you want, but we shouldn’t leave without informing your mother. She would never forgive me.”

“Of course,” Jon replied.”But it isn’t like we won’t come back. I just want to meet my Uncle and Aunt…nothing more. There can’t be any harm in such an action, can there?”

His Uncle’s face was unreadable as he ruffled through Jon’s hair.

“You might think like that, but your Uncles would not agree. Not that we are going to tell them about our plans.”

…

**Lyanna**

_He has grown so much_ , she thought when she laid eyes on her son. It has been six moons ago that he last visited her, but now he looked almost like a grown man.

_He is only one and four_ , she reminded herself and placed a kiss on his cheek after allowing him to leave her tight embrace.

“I didn’t even recognize you, pup,” she remarked and brushed his dark locks from his face.

He smiled both in happiness and embarrassment.

“Mother…I am no pup,” he replied, his eyes darting to Meera Reed and Lyarra.

Her second child was a pleasant surprise. After Jon’s difficult birth in the tower Lyanna didn’t think she would be able to conceive again. That was at least what the midwife had implied to her afterwards.

Not that the woman's words were unfounded. It took three years before she conceived Lyarra.

“Lya,” Jon said when he spotted his half-sister.”My you have grown.”

Unsurprisingly, Lyarra hid behind her skirt at the sudden reappearance of her brother and father.  It was certainly confusing for a girl of three when one’s family came and went all few moons.

For her daughter’s sake Lyanna asked Arthur to take them to Moat Cailin, but he refused her. He feared King Robert far too much to allow it and naturally Benjen agreed with him on the matter.

“Look…Jon is back and your father,” Lyanna explained and and pointed first at Jon and then at Arthur.

“Jun,” she repeated, her grey eyes full of curiosity.”Who is Jun?”

“Your brother,” Arthur explained and hoisted her up into the air. Arthur she seemed to recognize, but his appearance hardly ever changed. His shaggy beard and long dark hair were familiar to her little girl, though Lyanna was quick to notice a few additional grey streaks.”Jon is your brother. Have you forgotten him?”

The girl shook her head, though Lyanna doubted it was meant as a “no”. Lyarra was still too young to understand the implications.

“Well, then you will have time enough to get re-acquainted with him,” he replied and nuzzled her cheek.

Her little girl giggled happily and then he hoisted her back in to Lyanna’s arms.

“Does that mean you will stay longer than usual?” she asked, hope blooming inside her.

“We will,” he confirmed and kissed her, before continuing with his explanation.”But there is more…we will speak about it after supper.”

Lyanna nodded her head, the familiar feeling of fear washing over her.

Supper proved loud and happy as Jon recounted all his adventures to Meera Reed and her younger brother Jojen. The young girl listened with rapt attention while her brother was sipping his soup in deadly silence.

Arthur found the boy strange and Lyanna had to agree. The way he spoke and the way he acted was reminiscent of an adult. Howland calls it the effect of the greensight, but Lyanna only saw a frail boy and not a greenseer picked right out of Old Nan’s stories.

“You should be careful…the sea is a dangerous place,” the boy said later when Lady Reed was ushering Meera around to help her remove the empty bowls from the table.

“The sea?” Lyanna asked in confusion.”When will Jon travel by sea?”

“Soon,” the boy replied matter-of-factly , but the pale expression on Arthur’s face told her everything she needed to know.”I dreamed that Jon will soon sail on a beautiful ship.”

_Gods no_ , she thought and realized now why Arthur intended to stay longer than usual. The time has finally come.

She head feared this day more than anything, though she had always known that the day will come.

It didn’t make it any less painful.

“Jojen,” Lord Reed scolded his boy.”Can’t you see that you are scaring Lady Lyanna?”

The boy’s face didn’t betray any of his feelings, but he dipped his head in apology.

“Forgive my words, my Lady.”

“No bother,” she called after the boy as he followed after his mother and sister. Lord Reed departed soon after to join his wife and children.  _He probably knows._

“It is true, isn’t it?” she asked Arthur. Their lovemaking had been quick and heated, but Lyanna wasn’t bothered by that. It had helped to ease her worries for a brief moment, but now she needed to know if Jojen Reed’s words were true.”You and Jon are going, aren’t you?”

“Aye,” Arthur replied and smoothed his hand over her shoulder and own to her naked hip. She was sitting right next to him, but she felt the distance he put between them in the way his voice hardened. He always did that when he put his duty above her.”Jon and I are going to leave in three moons…to seek out Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys. It seems they are in Pentos.”

“Pentos?” she asked.”How did you find out? Maybe it is just a mistake? How can you be so sure?”

“I can’t be sure,” he replied and brushed her hair out of her face.”But it is the best lead I had in years. At least I know where to search and Pentos is a rather accessible travelling location. We could be back within one year if we are lucky.”

“Do not lie to yourself, Arthur,” she replied and laughed in disbelief.”Once Jon builds a relationship with the two of them he won’t leave easily. He longs for his family and the fact that my brother’s cousins are denied to him only helped to increase this feeling.”He will try to help them in whatever way possible. You know what kind of a person he is.”

“It was his decision,” Arthur replied.”He is only one and four, but he is my King.”

“Jon is a boy and no King,” she replied, though she was well-aware what Arthur really meant.  _My vow is still valid_ , he had told her once a long time ago.

“Jon never said that he wants to pursue the crown,” Arthur countered in an obvious attempt to calm her.”Only that he wants to meet his relatives. Is that really so difficult too accept?”

“No,” she said and squeezed his hand.”I just wish I could go with you. I am sick and tired of hiding.”

“Lyarra needs you,” he countered.”And the usurper surely employed spies to keep an eye on Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys. If someone were to recognize you not even the Narrow Sea would be able to protect us against the usurper’s wrath.”

“I know,” she replied and slipped out of the bedding to pull on her nightgown.”I know.”

“Lya,” he called out to her, the use of her nickname foreign on his lips. He usually called her Lyanna and even after fourteen years he occasionally falls back into his old habit of calling her “Lady Lyanna”.

“I will come back…I promise,” he told her and sounded sincere. Yet Rhaegar had promised her the same and he ended up swallowed by the river Trident.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she replied and turned around to look at him.”Your word is enough for me.”

“What if I gave you something different than my word,” he added, his voice taking a much softer tone.”I should have asked you a long time ago…but will you marry me?”

All breath was drained out of her. She had been waiting for a long time for this question and at times she even wanted to ask him herself, but she didn’t want to pressure him into anything he didn’t want. Especially, with Rhaegar still hanging over them like a shadow. Arthur denies it, but it is true.

She turned around and it was hard for her to keep her composure.

“Do you mean it?”

He gave her an incredulous look.

“Do I look like a liar to you?”

“No,” she replied and smiled, happiness washing over her.”Sadly, we don’t have a weirwood tree here, but I am prepared to settle for any tree.”

“Lya,” he said, his face serious.”I am still waiting for an answer?”

She laughed and crawled back into bed to kiss him.

"Aye."

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards to Daenerys and Viserys: Daenerys won't marry Khal Drogo in this story as is evident by the lack of their relationship in the tags. Viserys will get some sort of a redemption arc or that is how I planned it. The next chapter will take much longer as there will be four POVs to be covered.


	5. Ashara/Daenerys/Jon/Lyanna

**Ashara Dayne**

It eased her heart to see the familiar pole-boat lovingly dubbed the  _Shy Maid_. It has been nearly a two years that she last laid eyes on Jon Connington and Elia’s boy and her heart was yearning to find a friendly face.

“Age makes you only prettier, my Lady,” the familiar voice of Ser Rolly Duckfield greeted her as she stepped on the ship, followed by her sworn swords. Her brother was generous to offer them to her.

“Stop lying, good Sir,” she replied and flashed him a bright smile.”Can’t you see the crinkles around my eyes?”

The brawny man graced with a shock of orange hair grinned from one ear to the other.

“Half the maids in Lys would murder for such unblemished skin as yours,” he replied smoothly as ever. It was not the first time the man tried to get under her skirt, but many men tried, much to her brother’s disapproval. Even more came to ask for her hand in marriage, but she rebuffed every one of them. She knew that they only wanted her to be their bed warmer or to get a hold on the Dayne lands. Her older brother has one living heir and if he were to die the title would pass to her own children. No, to take lovers was better than a husband who expected her to birth children she will likely never have. Not that she didn't desire more children, but the birth of her daughter Allyria nearly killed her and the miscarriage she had many years later forced her to keep to bed for nearly a year. Since that day ten years ago she hadn't taken another lover, though Prince Oberyn never failed failed to offer her a place in his bed with his Paramour. Ashara knew that it would be a most pleasurable experience, but she was growing too old for such exertions and none of her past flings have been able to fill the hole Eddard Stark left in her heart.

“My Lady Ashara,” Jon Connington’s serious voice snapped her out of her thoughts.”Your return is pleasant surprise. Do you bring good tidings?"

“Good tidings, my Lord,” she confirmed and searched for the boy. Elia’s boy, Prince Aegon Targaryen didn't died by the Mountain’s hand, but was whisked away long before that day. In hindsight  Ashara wasn’t surprised that Elia would do everything to protect her boy, though she found it quite disturbing that another babe had to die for this clever mummery.

Finally, the boy appeared, a bright smile curling on his lips.

He was all Rhaegar’s boy, tall and lean, though his eyes were more lilac than the dark indigo of his father. For some reason it made her think about the boy Arthur carried off to the North.  _Jaehearys_ , she recalled and had often fought with herself to reveal the truth to Jon Connington, but then she didn’t even know if Arthur and the boy are still alive. Fourteen years she hasn’t heard a single word from them. Fourteen years of waiting…

“Aunt Ashara!” the boy exclaimed happily and leaned down to place a kiss on her brow.”It is wonderful to see you again. I hope your travel wasn’t too bothersome.”

“Oh no!” she replied and dropped a courtesy.”I am pleased to see you again, your Grace.”

The boy laughed and shook his head, his blue-colored hair spilling freely over his shoulders.

“There is not need for such courtesies…the only crown I have is the one Rolly made for me…an ugly thing,” he jested and earned himself a frown from Jon Connington.  _He hasn't changed at all._

“I doubt Lady Ashara came to speak about Ser Rolly’s misshapen art,” he added and gave her an expectant look.

“Indeed,” she replied and regarded Lord Connington closely. He looked much older, grey streaks littering his red hair and beard.”Lady Margaery sends her greetings and love to you, your Grace. She longs for the day to behold you with her own eyes.”

“You finally met with the Queen of Thornes…about time,” Jon Connington remarked and jerked his head towards the cabin door.”You look famished, my Lady…I will ask Haldon to bring us food and wine.”

“That would be wonderful,” she replied and was soon ushered inside. Aegon stirred a fire and soon Rolly was sitting next to her, throwing her funny looks. Every time he got too close she slapped his hand away, thought she enjoyed his advances more than she wanted to admit. It made her feel like a maid of spring.

“Now tell us,” Aegon demanded eagerly.”How is my betrothed? Is she pretty and does she have a gentle disposition?”

“She is very pretty…graced with golden-brown hair and eyes like running honey,” she answered and couldn’t help but to chuckle when she saw the dreamy look taking hold of Aegon’s face. He looked a bit like Elia when he smiled like that, though she doubted Jon Connington would approve of such a comment. He and Elia never saw eye to eye.

“More important is that her father pledges his sword's to our cause,” Jon Connington added grim as ever.”What did the Queen of Thorns tell you?”

“That she would be most pleased to arrange a match between  _his Grace_  and her granddaughter, but that she will need the confirmation of one of Aegon’s relatives to strengthen his cause.”

“What more proof does she need…Prince Oberyn Martell himself came here to see Aegon and confirmed his identity in the letter you relayed to her.”

“I think what she means to say is that we should  _finally_  bring my Uncle and my Aunt to our cause,” Aegon added eagerly.”Anyway, we will need Viserys to win Dorne to our side. My Uncle Oberyn made clear that his brother expects him to marry Princess Arianne."

“Knowing your Uncle Doran he will also demand Princess Daenerys' hand for making common cause with House Tyrell. Curse your Uncle for foolishly knocking the Tyrell heir from his horse and turning him into a cripple.”

“That wasn’t my Uncle’s fault,” Aegon protested and frowned at Jon. When was like that he reminded her even more of Elia.”It was an accident.”

“Of course,” Lord Connington sighed and stroked his beard.”But it would make things much easier for us if Dorne and the Reach would look more favorable upon each other. Discord among allies is the last thing we need.”

“Maybe,” Aegon said and frowned again.”But that is exactly why Princess Daenerys can’t wed Quentyn Martell. She will be our bargaining chip, not to mention…my Aunt deserves better than a second son. I would have wed her myself if it wasn’t for Margaery Tyrell.”

Lord Connington nodded his head in agreement, but there was also hesitation apparent on his face.

“The problem is just…I doubt it will please Magister Illyrio if we seek them out without his agreement,” Jon Connington explained and earned himself a scolding look from his King.

“I don’t care what he says…I am to be the King…I ought to make my own decisions,” Aegon insisted.

“His Grace speaks true,” Ser Rolly Duckfield added, an amused smile curling on his lips.

Jon Connington sighed and shook his head.”Very well, we will sail for Pentos.”

…

**Daenerys**

“Bring the guests!” her brother Viserys demanded in his kingly voice. He was seated on a gilded chair, dressed in velvet and his silver hair braided back with a dragonbone clasp.  He looked like a Prince, but he was no King. Not yet.

 _The Beggar King_ , they called him throughout all of Essos, but Daenerys would have never dared to reveal her thoughts on the matter. It would mean to wake the Dragon, as he liked to called his rages.

 _He is my brother_ , she reminded herself not for the first time in the last weeks _. My brother, who wants to sell me to the Khal to win himself an army._

She met said Khal a week ago and beheld his mighty warriors. She didn’t doubt their prowess in battle, but the thought of wedding one of them frightened.

 _Once my brother promised to make me his Queen_ , she recalled. Back then he placed their mother’s crown on her head and told her happy tales about their home, but that was long ago. The years on of begging on the streets took away his kindness.

 _My mother’s crown is also lost to us_ , she thought and felt sadness washing over her. She tried to keep composed as Viserys’ guests were led into the wide spacious solar. As his sister she was awarded a lower seat next to him, but that only happened after Magister Illyrio mentioned it to her brother.

Then finally the door opened the two strangers stepped inside. Magister Illyrio called them Ser William and Sir Jon, the both of them hailing from Westeros and seeking to serve the  _rightful King_.

Viserys was very pleased when he heard that, but she knew it was probably another embellishment on Magister Illyrio’s side. The fat Magister knows how to play her brother like a fiddle with his false smiles and words of flattery.

He may have shown kindness to them, but Daenerys learned early enough that generosity never came without a price. It seems Viserys forgot about the past betrayals and grinned like a fool as the two strangers knelt down before him.

It gave Daenerys time to regard them more closely. One was a very tall man, graced with long dark hair and a dark beard streaked with grey. The boy next to him was also dark-haired, but his eyes were much darker than his father's. At the first glance one could have thought of them as relatives, but the boy's face was even-shaped whereas his father's face was angular and sharp.

“Your Grace,” Ser William greeted her brother and dipped his head like one ought to do before a King.”It is an honor to be received by you, but first we need to inform you about our little deception.”

The change in her brother’s bearing was immediate.

“Deception?” he asked, his voice taking a darker tone.”You dare to fool your, rightful King?”

“It was necessary,” Ser William explained and lifted his head to meet her brother’s gaze.  _This is not a man easily frightened_ , she recognized at once.  _This is not a man who is here to kiss Viserys’ feet._ ”But I doubt you would have believed me if you heard my true name through your host's mouth. The truth is…my name is not Ser William, but Ser Arthur Dayne…the Sword of the Morning.”

“Ser Arthur Dayne?” Viserys asked, utterly stunned by this revelation. Then he slowly rose from his seat and moved closer to regard the man in front of him.

A long moment of silence passed until Viserys spoke again.

“Yes,” he said, his eyes growing wider as he continued to stare at the man.”Yes…I recall your face.”

“And I remember yours,” the other man replied, the smile that followed not completely reaching his sharp face.”But if you have need of further proof…watch.”

Daenerys and Viserys watched in great anticipation as the man unsheathed the blade fastened at his belt.

It was a sword of unearthly beauty, the blade pale like milkglass and polished like a looking glass.

“Dawn,” Viserys muttered, his eyes filled with wonder. For a moment she believed he might star to cry. Her brother told her many stories about their home and many of them included this man, Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning. Her brother Rhaegar trusted him more than any other man in the world and for years they believed him dead, though Lord Darry hoped until the bitter end that he will miraculously reappear to join them.P

 _Poor Ser Darry_ , Daenerys whispered to herself, her heart clenching painfully when she thought of the poor old knight.

Then Viserys started to laugh. It was a laugh ranging between happiness and madness. Daenerys shuddered and Ser Jon and Ser Arthur appeared equally uncomfortable.

“The gods are kind,” Viserys muttered winked Ser Arthur and his son back to his feet.”Rise, Ser Arthur. Rise and stand as the man you are. You came to serve your King and that is an act that needs to be honored.”

“I am honored,” the man replied, his words strangely stiff. Then he jerked his head at his quiet son and patted his shoulder.”My son Jon is also honored to make your acquaintance.”

Viserys’ eyes widened in surprise as he regarded the boy more closely. He looked strangely grim, as if he didn’t quite know what to make of her brother.

“Your son,” he said, his voice ringing with amusement.”Well, I suppose a man like you cannot stay away from women forever. Is your son as gifted as you?”

“I am only passable,” the boy replied calmly, his hand resting on his blade as he continued to smile at Viserys. It was no cowering smile, but one full of confidence.”My father is trying his best, but I doubt I will ever be able to reach is abilities.”

“No doubt,” Viserys replied.”But another loyal sword is always appreciated.”

Then he inclined his head towards one of the servants and clapped into his hands.

The girl bowed deeply and came before her brother to hear his command.

“Bring wine and food for our guests, today is a happy day,” he commanded the girl, who obeyed and rushed off to fulfill her task. Like Daenerys they knew her brother’s wrath.

“Thank you but that is not…,” Ser Arthur Dayne protested humbly, but her brother Viserys was quick to cut him off.

“No words of refusal from your mouth, Ser Arthur,” her brother insisted, his smile as bright as a star.”Today marks a new beginning…soon I will return home with an army at my back.”

Surprise showed on Arthur Dayne’s face, but he smiled and dipped his head in acceptance.

“I would be pleased to hear about it, your Grace.”

“Wonderful!” her brother exclaimed and soon the servant girl returned in company of three other servant girls, carrying cups and a fresh flagon of wine.

The servant girls poured them wine as Viserys started to explained his grand plans. Daenerys didn’t know what to make of her brother’s behavior.  _He looks so happy_ , she thought and sipped on her wine.

The taste was sweet, but meant nothing to her.

“My beloved sister will soon be wed to Khal Drogo and win me his Khalasar consisting of thousands of Dothraki warriors’ ready to tear the usurper apart. I will be a glorious sight to behold, I tell you.”

“Indeed,” Ser Arthur agreed, but Daenerys recognized the tension in his body. Viserys was blinded by his happiness, but Daenerys learned early enough to read people’s minds. It was a necessary ability to survive in the Free Cities.”And Tywin Lannister ought to follow the usurper upon the executioner's block. I dreamed of it many a night, your Grace.”

“You are not the only one, Ser Arthur,” her brother agreed eagerly, his expression strangely soft. It appeared as if her brother finally found a common soul that understood him.  _Maybe I was wrong_ , she wondered and inclined her head to regard Ser Arthur’s son. He sipped from his wine, his dark eyes resting on Viserys.”You are not the only one who longs to take revenge on those who spit on my Lord father’s memory.”

At the mention of her Lord father Ser Arthur flinched, his grip tightening around his goblet. The boy paled as well, but soon a smile curled on his lips.

“Indeed, your Grace,” the boy replied in his strange solemn voice, though Daenerys believed to hear a certain amount of mockery ringing with it.”Your father has a fearsome reputation in Westeros.”

Viserys smiled at that and emptied his goblet.

“I forgot to ask,” he asked.”Where have you been hiding in Westeros?”

“Here and there,” Ser Arthur replied vaguely.”It was a shameful life.”

“Well, soon we will all be able to leave our shame behind ourselves,” Viserys declared proudly, though for Daenerys it were nothing more than empty words. It was not him who had to pay the sacrifice for his crown. It was her.”My sister's marriage to the Khal will make it possible.”

“Sure, your Grace,” Ser Arthur confirmed and turned to look at Daenerys. In his face she read both regret and anger.”The Khal can count himself lucky. You are a beauty like your mother.”

“My mother,” she gasped. She felt her cheeks blush at the compliment, but the way he said it sounded much softer, much more honest.”Is that true?”

Ser Arthur smiled at her.”I would never lie about such a thing…you are her very image.”

“She is,” Viserys agreed happily.”Under better circumstances I would have wedded and bedded her myself, but sacrifices are needed to regain _my crown_. A man of your experience surely understands that, Ser Arthur?”

“Of course,” Ser Arthur replied dryly and poured fresh wine into his goblet. His hand was shaking and his son appeared equally unhappy.”Of course.”

 _What is wrong with them_ , she wondered not for the first time, but kept her thoughts to herself.

“Your Grace,” Arthur Dayne’s son spoke then, his dark gaze piercing into her brother.”I wonder though…isn’t a Princess of House Targaryen more worth than a few barbarians roaming in the desert? I can assure you…many a high lord would pledge his swords to you if you offered him your sister’s hand in marriage.”

Daenerys expected anger on her brother’s side, but he simply started to laugh as if Arthur Dayne’s son made a very entertaining joke..

“Your son is daring…I grant you that,” Viserys remarked.”But that is to be expected. I hope his sword will prove as sharp as his tongue.”

“He is rather forward…something he inherited from his mother,” Ser Arthur replied tensely, his hand grabbing his son's shoulder and squeezing tightly.”Forgive his insolence.”

 “There is nothing to forgive,” her Viserys replied and grinned at Jon.”The boy is young and foolish. He will learn.”

“He will,” Ser Arthur replied through gritted teeth, his light grey eyes flickering from Viserys to Jon.”You will learn, won’t you, Jon?”

“Aye,” Ser Jon replied sullenly, but Daenerys longed to hear her true thoughts. Then an idea came to her mind.”I will learn.”

“Brother,” she addressed Viserys in the sweetest voice she as able to manage.”This talk about politics tires me out and it appears to me that Ser Arthur’s son shares this sentiment. Would you mind if I showed him the gardens?”

Viserys' chuckled.

“Very well,” he replied and patted her head.”You may show him the gardens, but you know…Master Illyrio’s guards are watching at all times.”

“Of course,” she replied and rose to her feet. Then she flashed Ser Arthur’s squire a soft smile.”Will you join me?”

“I would be honored,” he replied politely and rose to his feet to follow after her.

...

**Jon**

The cool breeze blowing through the gardens helped to ease the heat, but it was not enough. The Neck may be more pleasant than the rest of the North, but the constant heat in the Free Cities made his head squirm.

Not that he regretted coming here. For him the wide world was full of wonders he wanted to behold with his own eyes. 

Even these gardens belonging to Magister Illyrio were marvelous to behold. There he found lush trees, thousands of different flowers and a pool of cool water.

His awe probably showed on his face, because the Princess' chuckle broke the silence that had settled between them after they stepped outside.

Jon was usually not shy with girls. While he was not like the other boys, fumbling around with one girl after another, he enjoyed their presence. However, this girl was a Princess and not one of the Steward’s daughters residing in Uncle Benjen’s castle.

She was much more beautiful…

 _You are also a Prince_ , he reminded himself, though he didn’t quite know how a Prince ought to feel or behave.

“You look like you have never seen a garden before,” she remarked and gave him a curious look. According to Uncle Arthur his father looked very similar, graced with long silver hair and dark purple eyes that often appeared indigo.

 _Like me_ , Jon knew.

The Princess’ eyes were much lighter though, a bright purple, like a shining dress of silk.

“In truth I have never seen a real garden,” Jon admitted and felt slightly embarrassed.”We don’t have such splendors in my home.”

Surprise showed on her face and she pursed her lips, carefully pondering her next words. Jon knew why. It was the presence of the guards, not far from them, that seemed to bother her.

 _The guards are watching at all times_ , Jon recalled Prince Viserys’ words only too well.

All his childhood he had spent imagining how it would feel to meet his Uncle and Aunt, but now he was sorely disappointed. While the Princess seemed kind and gentle, the Prince was a fool showing shades of his mad father.

“Your father told Viserys that you were hiding  _here and there_ ,” she whispered and kept her voice intentionally low.”But the way you answered my previous question implies that you have a home. Where is this place, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 _She is quite clever_ , he thought and cursed himself for his forwardness. His Uncle Arthur was much better at these games than him.

“Aye,” he confirmed and decided to be honest.”My father embellished the tale. We have a home…the place is called the Neck. My father has a friend there who hid us away.”

“The Neck?” the Princess asked and wrinkled her brows in confusion.”I have never heard of such a place, but that is no surprise. I am quite well-versed in my family’s history, but the places of Westeros are foreign to me. I have only seen a brief glimpse of a map old Ser Darry once possessed, but that was a long time ago and my brother had to sell it to buy us food.”

“The Neck is a remote place,” Jon replied vaguely.”Not even King Robert…not the usurper would be able to find it if he wanted. Truly, my father was very lucky to have such a friend.”

His words earned him a smile.

“Once my brother takes his rightful place as King he will surely reward your friend for his loyalty,” she told him and Jon couldn’t help but to wince. Whatever Prince Viserys told her about the Rebellion, he doubted it included the bloody truth about her father King Aerys. The way the Prince spoke about his father made it quite clear to Jon that he didn't know the true extent of his character.

Not that it was much of a surprise. Prince Viserys was a young boy when he last saw his father…

“I am sure he will,” Jon confirmed, but the Princess' confused face told him that she didn’t quite believe in his act.

“There it is again,” she remarked, her eyes narrowing in distrust.”Whenever I mention my brother you are growing cold and distant…Tell me did you really come here to serve, Viserys?”

Jon was stunned to silence by her directness.

_I am your nephew, that is why came here. To meet my family._

All this he wanted to tell her, but he didn’t dare to voice his thoughts without his Uncle Arthur’s approval.

“I could ask you the same question,” he replied directly.”You asked me to take a walk with you…me…a simple knight. Was your kindness meant to test me?”

Surprisingly, she laughed and brushed her silver braid over her shoulder.

It sounded like the soft song of bells and made his heart beat faster.

“You are quite right,” Daenerys confirmed.”I wanted to speak to you to decide if you can be trusted. My brother trusts too easily…I only mean to protect him from his many enemies.”

Jon stifled a bitter laugh and gave her a quiet nod, before speaking again.

“The truth is…we came here to find you and your brother, but we didn’t quite expect him to be so much like your father,” he tried to explain, but the Princess appeared even more confused by his words.”What I mean to say…Did your brother ever tell you why the rebellion happened?”

“He told me everything,” she confirmed quickly.”He told me that my noble brother Rhaegar made a Lady of the North his own and died for it by the hands of the usurper. Even his poor wife and children were smothered by the usurper.”

Jon was stunned. Most of Westeros believed that his Lady mother was raped and murdered…

“Are you well?” she asked, voice calling him back to the present.”You look so pale?”

“I am quite alright,” he assured her and forced a smile over his lips. Then he took a deep breath and continued to speak.”The tale your brother told you differs from the tale known in Westeros.”

Her eyes widened fear, but he also believed to see a hint of curiosity shining in her eyes.

“Would you tell me about it?” she asked hesitatingly.

“The Rebellion was not caused by Lady Lyanna Stark’s abduction, but because the Lady’s brother and father were brutally murdered by your father King Aerys. This act started the rebellion, but shortly after King Aerys asked  for the heads of Lady Lyanna’s betrothed and brother. Their guardian Jon Arryn had a difficult choice to make: give them up to  King Aerys or open rebellion…you know how it ended, Princess.”

“I do,” she replied weakly, her face a shade paler.”Viserys told me about their death's, but he called it a just execution. They threatened my noble brother’s life.”

“Aye,” Jon replied softly.”But only Brandon Stark did that…he wanted to free his sister, because he believed her captured and raped. I hold no love for the usurper, but I can understand a brother who wants to help his sister…I have a sister myself and I would be prepared to die for her.”

“You have a sister?” she asked absentminded, chewing nervously on her lips. It seems his words spooked her.”How old?”

“Three,” he replied proudly.

“That is rather young,” she remarked and smiled sadly.”I always knew that my brother was not telling me the complete truth, but what you told me paints a very dark picture of my Lord Father. I want to hear more about it, but I am afraid what you will reveal to me…”

“You should ask my father about it,” Jon offered.”He served your father. But back to answer your original question. I assure you we are not your brother’s enemies and we did come here to help you.”

“You sound honest and I want to believe you, but we were betrayed too many times,” she replied and grew even more distraught.”But there is one thing I would like to know if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Gladly,” he granted her.”What is it?”

She pursed her lips and pulled her shawl over her shoulders.

“What you said about my marriage prospects…that the high lords of Westeros would pledge their swords to my brother’s cause if I were to marry one of them….Is that really true?”

“Of course,” he confirmed.”You are the blood of the dragon…a Princess of House Targaryen.”

“And you are too forward,” she chided gently.”That is another reason I asked you to take a walk with me. My brother is in goods spirits tonight…I didn’t want you to ruin it.”

“But it is true,” he insisted.”And your brother ought to recognize that.”

“My brother is doing everything he can to bring us home,” she replied in a rehearsed tone.”My marriage to the Khal will make it possible.”

Your marriage to the Khal will turn the Lords of Westeros against Prince Viserys. There will be no high lord cheering for him if he brings barbarians to the Seven Kingdoms. So much Jon knew.

Yet he kept that to himself. He doubted she would believe him. She seemed hard-pressed to believe him about her Lord Father.

And why should she?

He was a stranger to her.

Thus he decided to try a different approach.

“Do you want to marry him?”

“No,” she replied after a heavy moment of silence.”But don’t tell my brother what I told you. He would only grow upset.”

“I won’t,” he assured her.”I promise.”

She smiled and jerked her head towards the door.”We should return or my brother will think we run off. I hope you will be more cautious from now on. You seem kind…I don’t want to see you die.”

Thus they returned inside and found Prince Viserys in high spirits, demanding one flagon of wine after another.

Jon was more than thankful when they were finally allowed to retire to their chambers, granted to them by the generous Magister Illyrio. Jon didn’t know why, but he distrusted the man even more.

“Jon,” his Uncle Arthur greeted him in grim spirits, his eyes darting out to the gardens and the black sea ahead.”What do you think?”

Jon didn’t answer at once and settled down on the balcony next to him.

“That Viserys Targaryen will never sit upon the Iron Throne and that his sister’s marriage will only end in tragedy,” he replied and lowered his voice. He had no doubt that this Magister employed spies hiding behind the walls.

“I agree,” Uncle Arthur replied and leaned closer to whisper into Jon’s ear.”The Princess cannot remain here…I will not watch how this Khal plow Queen Rhaella’s daughter. I watched King Aerys do it…I will not commit the same mistake again. People curse Ser Jaime for murdering Aerys, but he only did what I should have done a long time ago.”

“She doesn’t want to marry him…that is clear,” Jon confirmed.

“Then we have to get her away from here. Before we came here I inquired about the next ship leaving for Westeros...I wanted to make sure we have a way of escape. There are two…one sailing to Volantis and the other to Braavos. If we can get her on a ship even Prince Viserys will be unable to stop us.”

“I doubt she will just leave in company of two strangers she hardly knows…,” Jon protested, but his Uncle Arthur squeezed his shoulder to silence him.

“No, but she might do it for her nephew…it is the only way.”

“Aye,” Jon agreed.  _But how will he accomplish it?_

_..._

**Lyanna**

“How could you?” Ned asked, her brother's voice ringing in her ears. His face was pale, a grimace of anger and distrust showing on his face.”How could you allow them to leave like this?”

She clutched Lyarra close and gave her brother a firm look.

“I haven’t seen you in three years and now you come here to accuse me, dear brother, when I have no influence on Arthur's and Jon's decisions. They are both entitled to their own decisions. Besides, you knew yourself that Arthur will never be satisfied to live his days out here in the swamp. And now calm your voice...you are frightening Lyarra.”

Ned sighed deeply and fell back into his chair. Then he buried his face between his hands and remained like this for a long time.

“Gods Lya,” he replied, his grey eyes piercing into hers.”What if Robert hears about them? It could endanger us all.”

“Arthur is no fool,” she assured him and leaned over to squeeze his hand.”He didn’t go to Essos to put a crown on Jon’s head. He went because both he and Jon feel an obligation towards Princess Daenerys and Prince Viserys. Thinks about it…poor Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys are roaming the Free Cities like beggars. I can count myself lucky to have you, but they have nothing. Sometimes I fear we waited too long to help them."

A pained expression crossed over Ned’s face.

“I know,” he said and lowered his gaze.”But you weren’t there when Tywin Lannister presented Rhaegar's children to Robert. You didn’t see their butchered corpses…whenever I think of them I see my own children and Jon.”

His words felt like an arrow to her heart.

“Oh, Ned,” she exclaimed.”I didn’t know…Why didn't you tell me?”

“You never asked,” he told her and pulled his hand away.”There is another matter that complicates the situation…Jon Arryn died recently.”

His words took her off guard, but she knew how much the old Lord meant to Ned. Probably more than their distant father, who refused Ned the only thing he ever wanted. Like he did with Brandon, he never cared much about the wishes of his children. All of them had to serve his ambitions. She loved her father, but at times she hated him.

“I am sorry to hear that,” she replied and leaned closer, to touch his shoulder.”I didn’t know him very well, but he was a good man. He will be surely missed.”

“That is not my only concern,” Ned explained hesitatingly.”There is more…Robert wrote me…he is riding for Winterfell.”

“Gods,” she cursed and felt dizzy.”Gods, that means…,”

“That he wants me make me Hand of the King. I doubt he comes here to just give his consolations. At least that is what my wife thinks.”

“She is probably right,” Lyanna found herself agreeing with her good-sister.”And that is the reason you should refuse him.”

Ned gasped and gave her a shocked look. He obviously didn’t expect this kind of advice.

“But he is the King…,” he began, but Lyanna was quick to counter.

“Ned…do not let yourself get dragged into this. Robert is now married to Cersei Lannister and his children are half Lannisters. He is not the man you knew from he Eyrie…you said so yourself after the Greyjoy Rebellion.”

“I did,” he confirmed, but from his stubborn face she deduced that he had no intention to listen to her. Not that she blamed him, because she was much the same. Arthur tends to remark upon it often enough.”But I don’t want to displease Robert...it seems he needs me. Jon Arryn was a great help to him…I cannot allow him to be left to the lion’s ambitions.”

“You heard my advice,” Lyanna replied.”I cannot decide for you. I can only remind you of Father and Bradon's fate. They rode south and never returned. Do not make the same mistake, Ned.”

“I will return, I promise.”

“Do not make  _promises_ …Rhaegar did the same and died.”

“You are right,” he told her, his features softening after hearing her admission.”But as Hand of the King I will at least be able to keep an eye on the King.”

 _That is true_ , she thought.  _Maybe it could save Arthur’s and Jon’s life to have Ned in King’s Landing._

…


	6. Daenerys

**Daenerys**

She watched Ser Arthur’s son spar with the guards. _He is quick_ , nobody can deny that and there was also a certain beauty to the way he moved. It looked more like dancing than sword fighting. Once she and her brother Viserys traveled to Braavos and saw a competition between sword fighters that called themselves water dancers.

Viserys laughed about them, saying that only true knights win wars, but even now Daenerys doesn't share her brother’s opinion. Not only strength wins wars, but also agility and a sharp mind.

Ser Arthur’s son proved that moments later, when one of the physically stronger guards landed in the dirt.

“Very good,” Daenerys complimented him, hiding under the baldachin the servants had erected in the morning. It was meant for her brother Viserys, but he was not here to join her. Magister Illyrio took him to the city to meet friends and Ser Arthur joined him. When she informed her brother that she intends to spend the evening outside Viserys insisted for her to sit under the baldachin, to protect her skin from the bright sun.

_You need to look pretty for your groom_ , he had told her and stroked his hand through her silver hair.

She would have preferred to go riding, but she didn’t dare to disobey Viserys.

“Thank you,” Ser Arthur Dayne’s son replied politely. His pale face was flushed and his hair sweaty from his sword practice. He even smiled a little, though looked unsure how to talk to her.

She wondered if it was because she chided him for his forwardness in front of her brother. If anything she just wanted to keep him from harm, given that his father was once her brother’s closest friend.

“You look weary, Ser Jon,” she remarked and rose from her seat to pour him a cup sweet tea.”Don’t you want to join me in the shade? I don’t think my brother has much use for a swordsman who died from the heat. You look like a lobster.”

“Do I?” the boy asked and brushed his hair out of his face as he settled down on the steps beneath the baldachin. It disappointed her that he kept so much distance, but it was for the best given that the guards were watching them from the distance.

“You do,” she confirmed with a smile and handed him the cup.”Drink…it is a bit too sweet, but the people of Pentos like this kind of brew. Well, I like it.”

He drank and winced at the taste, but didn’t complain. Then he placed the cup back on the gilded table and his sword on he ground.

“It isn’t bad,” he said at last and wrinkled his nose as if the aftertaste was still lingering in his mouth.

She chuckled and sipped from her own cup.

“I take it you don’t have such sweet tea in your home?” she asked and he nodded his head in confirmation.

“We have ale and wine,” he replied after a while.”But nothing sweet like this.”

“I see,” she replied and brushed her braid over her shoulder.”Well, once I am married you will have to contend with fermented horse milk. The Dothraki dink it day and night.”

“I see,” the boy replied, his his dark eyes distant. His mind seemed far away as if he was pondering over a very serious matter. Then finally, he spoke again, a hesitant smile curling on his lips.”Princess…Do you care to hear a story from your home?”

His question stunned her, but she liked stories. The way he worded it also intrigued her.

“I am very fond of stories…especially the ones that make one weep.”

Strangely, that earned her another smile from the solemn knight.

“Then I am sure you will like this one,” he replied and cleared his throat.”Once there was a wolf maid betrothed to a mighty stag. The stag loved her, but the wolf maid was wild and didn't return the stag's affections. One day the wolf maid and her family attended a tourney. At her side were her three brothers, one wild like her, the other quiet like a mouse and at last the youngest one, still a young pup. The stag was also there, but the wolf maid showed him little interest and lost herself to the splendors of the tourney. At the first day of the tourney the wolf maid found one of her father’s lords humiliated by a group of squires. She saved that man and won herself a true friend, but she did much more. To win his honor back she donned the disguise of a mysterious knight to partake in the tilt. The Knight of the Laughing Tree they called him. In the end the wolf maid humbled the squires, but her victories earned her the grudge of a fearsome Dragon King…,” he continued, but the mention of the Dragon King urged Daenerys to interrupt him.

“Fearsome Dragon King?” she asked and wrinkled her brows.”What made him so fearsome?”

“He liked burning people who displeased him,” Jon provided quickly, a grave expression taking hold of his face.

Daenerys got the feeling that he was talking about a real person. _No_ , she thought and a terrible thought taking hold of her thoughts. _It can't be!_

Her fear must have shown on her face, because his expression softened instantly.

“Allow me to continue and I am sure you will understand,” he asked of her and she accepted his request with a brief nod of her head.

“The fearsome Dragon King tasked his son to find this mysterious knight. Unwillingly, the noble Dragon Prince set out to find the mysterious knight only to find a pretty wolf maid discarding her knightly garb. Luckily, the Dragon Prince was of a noble disposition and allowed her to go free. To calm his father's mind he brought him the knight's painted shield. In the end the Dragon Prince won the tourney, but instead of crowning his sun-kissed wife he graced the wolf maid with a crown of winter roses, the honor her bravery in the tilt. Yet it was this action that woke the Dragon King's suspicions and soon the King discovered the identity of the mysterious knight."

Then he stilled, his dark eyes resting on her. He looked as if he expected her to comment on his story, when she was still trying to process what he had just told her.

The tale very familiar...

_The fearsome Dragon King is my Lord Father and the noble Dragon Prince my brother. The the wolf maid can only be Lady Lyanna Stark._

Yet she decided not to reveal her thoughts to him. She first wanted to hear the rest of the tale.

“Please continue,” she prodded.”Did the Dragon King find the wolf maid?”

“Aye,” he confirmed.”He sent his henchmen to abduct her in the vilest manner. Luckily the Dragon Prince found out about the Dragon King’s plans and rode out to save the wolf maid. He was successful, but by the time he had brought her to safety, wolf maid's brother and father were slain by the fearsome Dragon King. The Dragon Prince could have joined the rebels, but his sun-kissed wife and his babes were in the hands of the fearsome Dragon King and he feared for their life. Thus he kept his beloved wolf maid hidden and marched off to war, trying to quell the rebels near a mighty river named Trident. He died though, slain by the mighty stag, his rubies cast in the river below. Soon after a cruel lion ordered a Mountain to smother his wife and children, but the wolf maid remained, alone in her tower, waiting for the Dragon Prince to return to her side…,” he continued, his voice ringing with a deep sadness.

The rawness of his voice and the way he told the tale made her realize that the story was very personal to him as if he suffered with the wolf maid and the Dragon Prince.

“But the Dragon Prince never returned. For even a dragon cannot cast off the shadow of death,” she continued for him.

He nodded his head, tears shining in his eyes.”The Dragon Prince died, but the wolf maid remained alone with a noble star at her side. They wanted to flee beyond the Narrow Sea to protect the dragon pup she was carrying, but her quiet brother found the wolf maid and slew two of the noble star’s companions. The noble star barely survived, but the brother of the wolf maid proved true and loyal. He knew that the mighty stag would murder the dragon pup and his mother and hid her away in hidden place not even the mighty stag was able to find."

Daenerys was speechless, the twittering of the birds nothing more than a distant echo.

Then she inclined her head and regarded the boy closely, searching for familiar features. Viserys told her once that he took after their Lord Father, but that Rhaegar took after their Lady mother an her grand-grandfather Aegon the Unlikely. It made her wish for a painting, something to orient herself on…

“A story worth weeping about, good Sir,” she said and brushed her own tears away.”Why did you not come earlier? Why were you hiding all those years? Is Jon even your real name?”

Her voice was barely above a whisper, least the guards heard them, but for a brief moment she thought Jon didn't hear her. He sat there frozen like a piece of stone.

“Your father had a father that carried the same name as the wolf pup,” he replied in a trembling voice.

_Jaehaerys_ , she knew at once and eyed him again. _Jaehaerys like her father’s father._

_Curse those guards_ , she thought and gave her nephew a trembling smile. _Curse fate._

“I ask you again…Why did you not come earlier?”

His eyes widened, his jaw clenched tight like a bowstring.

“We didn’t know where to find you…we only heard moons ago that you are residing in Pentos. I can only ask for forgiveness, but we are here now and we can take you away."”

She had to cover her mouth, to stifle her gasp.

“The Khal is the only way to get us an army,” she insisted.

“It is not,” he whispered in a low voice and turned away from her, pouring himself more tea into his cup. Seated like that he continued to speak in a hushed whisper that made her shiver down to the marrow of her bones.”If your brother brings an army of Dothraki to Westeros he will be cursed. They will not greet him as a King. Your sacrifice would mean nothing in the grand shame of things.”

Daenerys felt like slapped, but then she knew better than to trust Magister Illyrio. _I was right_ , she knew and felt relief washing over her. _Magister Illyrio never care about our well-being._

_Viserys will never see reason,_ she knew and hardened her heart.

“What can I do?” she asked him, at loss of words.

He gave her a soft smile.

“Come with us…Ser Arthur will help us escape to Volantis and then we can go wherever you want. We could even go to the Neck and hide there. Maybe in time we will find a way to retake the crown, but at least we would be safe. Your brother will no doubt be angered, but I doubt Magister Illyrio will harm him.”

“But he is my brother,” she whispered, hear heart torn between the past and the future.”Viserys was not always cruel…he protected me…he fed me…when you were far away.”

“I know,” he admitted, the sadness in his voice rousing something deep inside her.”I cannot force you, but you would serve your house more if you accompanied me.”

“How so?” she asked.”The dragon pup is the Dragon Prince's son, but Viserys is the Dragon King's trueborn son…,” she continued, but the boy cut her off before she was able to continue.

“The wolf maid wed the Dragon Prince,” he whispered and put his cup away.

"The dragon pup names a dragon egg his own...it is brimming with heat whenever the dragon pup touches it. One day it will hatch or that is what the dragon pup wants to believe."

His words pierced her like an arrow. Magister Illyrio gifted her and her brother with such eggs. Whenever she touched them they are hot like a brazier. _They are alive_ , she had told Viserys and he slapped her after he didn’t feel the same sensation.

She knew it then. _Viserys is no true dragon_ , though he is her father's son. She didn't love him any less for it, but it changed everything...

“I believe you,” she whispered at last.”How will it be done?”

“Will be done?” he asked, doubt ringing in his voice.

“When I was a little girl my brother and I visited Volantis. It is a beautiful city…I would love to see it again.”

He smiled and kept seated, his gaze resting on the unaware guards.

Then he began to explain.

…


	7. Arthur/Ned/Ashara

**Arthur Dayne**

The cups were overflowing with wine. One could have thought that Viserys Targaryen already won his crown, but even his Lord Father never saw the dangers that surrounded him. This boy had much of him, both in looks and in attitude, though he lacked the sheer cruelty his father possessed.

 _I should have come sooner_ , he knew and felt fresh guilt washing over him. _Maybe then he could have saved Viserys Targaryen_.

Even as a young child he sported a temper, but Queen Rhaella was always able to calm it. Had she lived Viserys Targaryen might have turned out to be a much different person. He would certainly not sell his sister to a Dothraki horselord. The Queen would be heartbroken if she knew, but that was the very reason they intended to save the girl from such a fate.

“More wine!” Viserys Targaryen demanded, his smile alight with happiness. Quickly the Magister clapped into his hands and a servant girl came before him to pour fresh wine into the Prince's cup. It was his third cup that night, but that suited Arthur Dayne’s plans just fine. The guards were just as drunk as the Magister and Viserys Targaryen. Arthur and Jon watered their wine.

Thus he continued to indulge Prince Viserys with stories about his home and his brother Rhaegar. Those were happy memories and made the Prince smile. Then, in these brief moments Ser Arthur felt a hint of regret, because the Prince’s smile appeared honest.

The Princess seemed to share his sentiment. Her smiles were hesitant and hardly spoke a word. Arthur could see that she was nervous, but that was to be expected. She was but a girl and he doubted she would have ever considered leaving he brother's side on her own. He knew that he treated her ruffly, but even a tormentor can be dear. The Kingsguard served King Aerys despite his cruelty and some even loved the Mad King. Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower had nothing but curses for Ser Jaime after they heard about the Mad King’s death, but Arthur felt only regret. Regret that he didn’t do it himself. Many a times he wanted to bury his blade into the King’s back, but his honor held him back.

“Brother,” the Princess’ soft voice addressed Prince Viserys.”May I speak?"

“What can I do for you, sweet sister?”

“I am feeling a little sick,” she replied and smiled sweetly.”Maybe it was the wine, but I would like to retire. Will you allow it?”

Prince Viserys laughed, as if she just told a very amusing joke.

“I told you to keep away from the wine. Very well, you may retire to your chambers. The Khal will not have much use for a sick bride.”

“Indeed,” the Princess replied and shifted her attention to Ser Arthur and Ser Jon, a smile curling on her lips.”I hope you have a pleasant night.”

Jon returned it and Arthur had the urge to slap him over his head for his behavior, but then he was also aware of his youth.

Not that it bothered him. Better for him to take interest in the Princess than some pretty whore or common girl. He promised Lya to allow the boy his own choices, but deep in his heart he still hoped that the boy will one day retake the Iron Throne from the usurper.

When the Princess was out of sight Jon started to pour his cup up to the brim. _Let the mummery begin_ , Ser Arthur thought toasted with the others.

Shortly later Jon poured down another goblet of wine, before turning back to Arthur and Prince Viserys. The grimace on his face was feigned, but that was part of the plan.

“My Prince,” he said in a slurred voice.”I fear I am feeling slightly sick. I think I need…,” he continued and covered his mouth with the palm of his hand.

“A walk in the garden and fresh air,” Ser Arthur provided quickly and patted Jon’s shoulder, before giving the Prince an apologetic look.”Forgive my son, but wine is always a bit too much for him…”

Prince Viserys, already deep into his cups, laughed.

“Very well…help your son, but return quickly. The night is still young.”

“Of course, your Grace,” Ser Arthur assured the Prince and helped Jon to move along, who kept pretending to be quite drunk.

Ser Arthur eyed his surroundings carefully after they stepped out of the garden. The guards posted outside were drinking merrily, a few servant girls keeping them company. Their spears and swords lay discarded on the ground.

It will not be hard to slip away, but the difficult part will be to climb over the walls without being seen.

Yet Arthur remained optimistic. It can’t be worse than what Ser Barristan did to get King Aerys out of Duskendale. The old knight told him the story in great detail, but the essence of his plan was quite simple. He dressed up as a beggar and smuggled himself into Duskendale. To his young ears the story had sounded incredible, but that wasn't Ser Barristan the Bold.

 _And now he serves the usurper_ , he thought as they slipped into the shadows, salvaging their weapons from their hiding place behind a large hedge.

Jon remained there while Ser Arthur made his way to the Princess’ chambers. It was not far away, only across the yard and up in the second floor. He saw the balcony from afar, the Princess already him. As instructed she changed into a simple pale dress, worn by all the servant’s in Magister Illyrio’s household. Ser Arthur stolenit from one of the servant girls that made eyes on him.

Arthur placed himself beneath the balcony, his arms spread wide as he smiled up to the Princess.

She winked, before hopped down into his arms.

The gods be thanked that she was lightweight and brave in spirit.

“I have you,” he assured her gently and placed her back on the ground. She was hardly recognizable with the shawl covering her braided hair, but the bag she was clutching tightly to her stomach surprised intrigued him.

“What did you bring?” he asked.

“Not now,” she rebuffed him.”We need to hurry.”

“Aye,” he replied and led the way. He doubted anyone would raise an eyebrow if they saw him running into the bushes with servant girls. Truly, Jon was a clever boy to come up with the idea.

“Uncle,” Jon called out to him and grinned from one ear to the other.”About time.”

Arthur grinned.

“Well, I had to catch a Princess.”

“Indeed,” the Princess agreed and tugged impatiently on his hand.”We should hurry.”

Quietly they made their way to the other side of the garden, where a large tree made it possible to climb over the wall. Luckily, it was dark enough to conceal their movements, but Arthur insisted on going ahead, the Princess and Jon following close behind him.

“Who goes first?” Jon asked, his eyed darting up the tree.

“Me,” Arthur replied, before hopping on the first branch. Carefully, he climbed from one branch to the other, the wall a jump away. He took another deep breath and then he was on the other side, darkness spreading beneath him.

The Princess and Jon followed soon after. They were much quicker than him, almost like squirrels, though they carried each a bag bound to their backs.

“Careful,” he told Daenerys as he helped her along. Jon was grouching on the edge of thick wall, his gaze keeping watch for potential guards.

"I see no one," Jon told him and Ser Arthur nodded his head, before jumping from the wall.

Only the Princess remained and hopped into his arms.

Again he praised the gods for her light weight and felt relief washing over him. He expected a fight and blood, but the feeling only lasted for a brief moment.

Now the next part of their journey began.

A journey full of uncertainty.

…

**Eddard Stark**

Castle Darry stood proud as always. Three of Lord Darry's brothers died for King Aerys and now only the old Lord and a young boy remained. Not far from the Crossroads lay the Ruby Ford, where Prince Rhaegar was slain by Robert.

Many a night Ned pondered how the world would look if Rhaegar had lived.

_Would they be happier?_

His sister for sure, but Ned didn’t know an answer to this question. He loved Robert like a brother and Jon Arryn even more, but now as he was searching the woods for Arya his belief was waning.

Cat asked him to stay after Bran’s fall, when it was her who had urged him to take the King’s offer after receiving her sister's warning. _The Lannisters are plotting against the King_ , she had told him and Ned had agreed to the King’s offer.

Then Bran fell and she changed her mind. Day and night she remained next to the boy’s bed and on the day of departure she begged him to stay.

I am with child, she had told him and he felt both happiness and regret filling his heart. Happiness about the news and regret that Bran might never be able to meet this child.

In the end he remained firm in his decision, but now he wanted nothing more than to return home.

The whole night they had searched, but found no trace of Arya or Nymeria. Only when morning dawned the King’s men approached him and informed him that his daughter was found and immediately brought before the King’s judgment.

 _King’s judgment_ , he had nearly spat into the man’s face and asked him to lead the way.

Exhaling deeply he stepped into Lord Darry’s solar and found Robert pressed into the high seat.

Arya stood in the middle and Ned’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest after he took in her appearance. Her riding clothes were dirty, her face utterly pale and a bloody cut was gracing her right ear. Her hand was equally bloody, a sob escaping her lips when she saw him.

“Father!” she exclaimed and was soon in his arms, the Queen’s gaze following her. Ned ignored it and brushed over Arya’s head.

“Let me look at you,” he demanded gently and she obeyed fearfully. She grew even paler and trembled in his arms.

Taking in the appearance of her ear he shuddered, hot anger surging through him.

“What happened?” he asked, probably more forcefully than intended.

“I…,” she stuttered.”Prince Joffrey…he attacked me…,” she added, barely able to voice her thoughts and fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Shush,” he told her and patted her shoulder as she buried her face into his surcoat. Then he shifted his attention to the Queen and her son, standing hovering next to her. The boy carried a sullen look, his green eyes, so much like his mother, narrowed in displeasure.

“What is the meaning of this? Why is my daughter here and not attended to by a Maester?”

Robert gave him an apologetic look.

“They brought her here only moments ago…,” the Robert began, but Ned didn’t care formality, when Arya’s blood was soiling his surcoat.

“She is a child and hurt,” he snapped coldly, the sound of his voice unfamiliar to his ears as if a stranger was speaking and not him.”Have you seen her ear?”

“She is wild…she and her direwolf attack my son,” the Queen interrupted, her snake-like eyes like poison to Ned’s heart.

“I did no such thing, Father!” Arya stuttered, holding her bleeding ear with one hand and clinging to his arm with the other.”He attacked Mycah and I told him to stop, but he drew his sword and attacked me…he nearly cut off my ear and Nymeria protected me. He started it all...Sansa saw it all. Ask her if you want.”

“Lies...I had to defend myself against the direwolf!” Prince Joffrey protested his face a grimace of anger.”Do not listen to the girl’s lies, father.”

“Liar! Liar! Liar!” Arya shouted back, fresh blood rolling down her cheek.

“Silence…!” the King growled and put an end to the fighting. Arya trembled and Prince Joffrey paled, finally silenced.”He tells me one thing and your girl tells me something different. How can we decide what is true?"

The Queen was quick to offer an answer to Robert’s question.

“Lady Sansa observed everything…,” the Queen said, her gaze meeting Ned’s.

 “Very well,” he agreed and sighed deeply, before turning to Jory.”Bring Sansa here.”

Moments Later Sansa came to join them. She looked pale, her red hair brushed to a shining color of auburn.

“Father…,” she said, her summer blue eyes wide in shock as she regarded Arya’s bloody face.”You called for me?”

“I did,” he began, but the Queen was quick to cut him off, her voice laced with poisonous sweetness.

“Indeed, little dove,” she said and graced his daughter with a soft smile.”You saw what occurred between your sister and my son, didn’t you?”

“I..."

“Speak,” Robert prodded impatiently.”Tell us what happened…Your sister says Joffrey attacked her with his sword. Is that true?”

Sansa looked utterly lost, her blue eyes darting from Ned to Arya and then back to the Queen.

“I didn’t see….I can remember,” she stuttered fearfully.

“Liar!” Arya shrieked and Ned had to hold her close to keep her in place.”Liar! Liar!”

“Enough!” the King growled.”I heard enough.”

Then he shifted his attention back to Ned, his blue eyes weary.

“Ned,” he said, his voice laced with regret.”I will have the Maester attend to your girl. I trust that you take care of the punishment and I will take care to discipline my son.”

Ned breathed a sign of relief, though the anger was still simmering inside him.

“That is all?” the Queen demanded to know, her lips curled in displeasure.”That is all you intend to do after the girl committed such a vile act?”

“Vile act?” Ned asked and didn’t hide his hatred for the woman. It was like a fast-working poision, this anger inside him. He always considered himself a man of calmness, but the blood on his hands made him want to silence the woman.”Your son raised a sword against my daughter and may have marked her for life. I believe her… If anyone committed a vile act then it was your son the Prince.”

Robert paled at his tone, but the Queen was only more encouraged.

“Do you hear this disrespect?” she asked and wrinkled her nose in disgust.”You make him Hand of the King and you offer a betrothal between your heir and his daughter...and that is how he honors…,” she continued, her voice a distant echo to him.

It felt as if someone poured cold water over his head, but it made him realize the truth…

_Lya was right._

“I have no need of such an honour,” he snapped back, meeting the woman’s gaze.”My daughter has no need of such an honor. I will find her a better match…a boy with manners and a good character to name his own.”

Sansa’s face paled visibly, all her hopes and dreams crumbling to dust. He heard her cry of protest, but Jory was quick to pull her out of the hall, Arya following after them. 

Utter silence reigned in the hall. One could have cut the air with a knife, but Ned didn’t care, though he felt a twinge of regret when he saw Robert’s face.

“What are you trying to say, Ned?” Robert asked, his face flushed.

“That I cannot serve as your Hand,” he admitted and felt a great sense of relief washing over him.”I had my doubts before, but now I realize that my decision was a folly. My brother and father rode south and died. I am a man of the North…I need to go home.”

Robert looked like slapped, his mouth opening in protest.

“But Ned…!” he began, but Ned cut him off.

“I don’t want to part in enemity, Robert. For our friendship’s sake I am telling you this…I am not the right man to lift the burden’s of kingship from your shoulders. I am doing you a favor…there are other men, better suited for this task. Your brother Stannis, no matter how much you may dislike him, served you loyally and is more deserving of such an honor than me. I cannot decide for you, but I need to go. My wife and my ailing son await me at home. I should have never agreed to your request.”

Robert was utterly silent, but the Queen smiled triumphantly.

“It is good to know that the Lord of Winterfell knows reason, but the question of punishment remains…the direwolf,” she continued, probably spurred on by her false victory.

“Nobody touches the wolf!” Ned told her sharply, his eyes darting to Robert, beseeching him…

A heavy moment of silence followed, before Robert, no the King spoke again.

“Nobody touches the wolf,” he said at last, his voice laced with pain.”For our friendship’s sake though I am beginning to have my doubts…,”

His words twisted deeper than a blade, but what he said was true.

“I thank you,” Ned replied curtly and dipped his head, before turning to the Queen and the Prince.”Robert and I fought to dispose the Mad King…take care that that your son learns to be a good King, because there is never a guarantee for peace when an unfit King takes the crown.”

The Queen’s eyes narrowed in distrust and he knew she took it as the warning he intended it to be.

Then he left, returning to his daughters. If they rode quick they will be able to reach Winterfell in a few weeks.

…

**Ashara Dayne**

Aegon was still a young boy when she last visited Magister Illyrio’s mansion. Nothing has changed other than their age. Aegon was now nearly a grown man and if the gods are kind he will be able to retake the Iron Throne from the Usurper’s hands.

 _Elia would be proud_ , she knew. _Proud and afraid._

“Your visit is quite a surprise, Lord Connington,” the Magister tittered from his cushioned canopy, two small sun-kissed boy’s fanning him fresh air.”And you, your Grace.”

He looked like a fat pig, all dressed in pink silk. His face was flushed and fat droplets of sweat rolled down his brows as he took in Aegon's appearance.

Aegon’s face showed no recognition, but that was no surprise. He was still a young boy when they moved him away to live on the _Shy Maid_.

As expected he minded his manners.

“Magister Illyrio,” he greeted and bowed his head in reverance.”I heard many good things about you. Without your help I would have certainly perished. Know that I value your help.”

This earned him a smile from the Magister, who bared his yellow teeth in a smile.

“What manners!” he declared happily and clapped his hands together, before shifting his attention back to Lord Connington.”It seems it was the right decision to put his Grace's education in your hands, Lord Connington, though I would have preferred if you informed me about your visit.”

“I apologize,” Aegon explained and graced the man with one of his charming smiles.”It was my decision. I have happy news for you. The Lady Ashara was finally able to meet the Queen of Thorns…she promises us her support and the hand of her granddaughter. A great success for sure, but to bring Dorne to our cause we will need the help of my Uncle. That is why I came here…to finally meet the man who will wed my beloved cousin Princess Arianne. I would also be pleased to meet my Aunt Princess Daenerys.”

A strange expression showed on the Magister’s face. Ashara interpreted it as displeasure, but it was hard to place a stranger's feelings.

“That is a noble idea, your Grace,” the Magister said at last and sipped from his wine.”But your Uncle is not in the right mind to meet you and neither is Princess Daenerys…she is indisposed.”

“Indisposed?” Aegon asked and wrinkled his brows in confusion.”What is that supposed to mean? Are they perhaps sick?”

“Not sick,” the the Magister admitted hesitatingly and placed the goblet back on the table.”But Prince Viserys is rather angered…I can call for him, but he will probably say things that might be discourteous to your ears.”

“Speak clearly,” Aegon demanded then more forcefully.”What is the reason for his anger?”

“The Princess was abducted,” the Magister admitted after a brief moment of silence.

“Abducted!” Jon Connington gasped.”Who did this vile deed?”

“Two mummers took her,” the Magister added quickly and picked a grape from the golden tablet offered to him by one of the servant boys.”One of them pretended to be Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning…the Prince believed them and I didn’t find any fault in allowing them to stay. There was also a boy, a few years younger than his Grace…his son.”

All air was drained out of her body as she tried to make sense of the Magister’s words.

 _Arthur_ , she thought her heart filling with hope. _And a boy. Jaeherys. They are alive._

“They are alive,” she said then and allowed herself to smile.”I didn’t think it possible…,”

Utter shock showed on Jon’s Connington's face.

“Who is alive?” he asked and she exhaled deeply, before giving her answer. She doubted they will believe her, but it was time to reveal the truth she had carried in her heart for all those years.

“I doubt they were mummers. Arthur lives…I know that because I took care of his wounds after Eddard Stark brought him to Starfall. Yet he wasn’t alone…Lady Lyanna was with him and her son…Prince Jaeherys.”

“Prince Jaeharys?” Jon Connington asked and paled visibly. Yet Ashara saw recognition dawning on his face. He knew Rhaegar and he was considering the possibility…

“Then it is true,” he muttered to himself.”Rhaegar fathered a child on her, didn’t he?”

She nodded her head, guilt making her heart clench painfully.

“I know…I should have told you, but I haven’t heard from them in fourteen years…I thought they were dead…forgive me,” she stuttered, tears blooming in her eyes. It were tears of regret and happiness.

The Magister’s face remained unreadable, but Aegon’s reaction was what she feared the most. It took all her courage to lift her eyes from the ground to meet his gaze.

His purple eyes were wide in shock, his mouth opening and closing...

“Prince Jaehaerys…Lady Lyanna…Does that mean…,” he continued, but was unable to get the words over his lips. Thus she took it upon herself.

“…that you have a brother. Your father married Lady Lyanna…he took her as his second wife and fathered a child on her. Lord Stark took them North and Arthur accompanied him. Back then I didn’t know that you were alive.”

“He married her?” Aegon asked, anger washing over his face.”How dare…,” he began, but Jon Connington patted his shoulder to silence him.

“The story of her abduction was a lie. It was not your father who abducted her, but your grandfather. Rhaegar rode out to save her life. I knew that he hid her away, but I didn’t know that he married her or fathered a child on her.”

“I did,” Ashara admitted her guilt.”I understand your anger…I was angry too until I heard the truth. Your mother…she gave her blessings to the marriage.”

“She did what?” he asked and flashed her an unbelieving look.”Why would she do that?”

Ashara pursed her lips and prepared herself to shatter the boy’s illusions.

“Aegon…your father’s and mother’s marriage was done out of convenience. Your father was fond of her and she tried to be a dutiful wife. She gave him two children, but she knew that another child would kill her. Your father believed in some sort of a prophecy…I don’t know the details, but Elia shared his belief. Then your father met Lady Lyanna Stark at the Tourney of Harrenhall. He was never meant to fall in love with her, but he did…your mother was aware of that, but she accepted it, because a marriage would have meant a third child for your father and an allegiance with the North. Your father planned to dispose of your grandfather and Rickard Stark was known to harbor great ambitions…Rhaegar meant to approach Lyanna and make her his second Queen. Elia agreed to it, as long as her children were meant to rule, but then your grandfather destroyed it all. He sent his henchmen to abduct the poor girl. They would have probably raped and murdered her if it wasn’t for Rhaegar’s quick intervention…, she continued, but Aegon interrupted her, his face flushed in anger.

“And what about my mother?” Aegon demanded to know.”He left her and Rhaenys in the hands of a madman while he run off with another woman.”

“Your mother was meant to go to Dragonstone, but Aerys had her dragged back to King’s Landing shortly after Rickard Stark’s and Brandon Stark’s deaths. You don’t know what Aerys was like…nobody dared to disobey him. If he had found out about your father’s involvement with Lady Lyanna he would have disinherited him or worse harmed your mother. Rhaegar knew that there would be war if harm came to Lady Lyanna and thus he had to sped up the plans he had already laid out…he married Lady Lyanna and hid her in Dorne. Yet Brandon Stark got himself killed…the rest you know yourself. If anything it was a chain of unfortunate events that led to your family’s downfall. The boy is your brother, but he is not more at fault for what happened than you are for your grandfather’s madness.”

Aegon was utterly silent.

She regretted that he found out like this…

“Lady Ashara speaks true,” Lord Connington came to her aid.”Your mother’s marriage was a dynastic arrangement and nothing more. What your father did may sound foolish, but I knew Rhaegar…he never did anything out of cruelty and I have no doubt that he wanted to protect your mother.”

“And yet she lies dead,” Aegon replied, his voice raw with emotions. Tears were shining in his eyes and for a brief moment she saw the young boy she told stories about dragons and knights.”And Rhaenys was butchered like a pig.”

Then he brushed his tears away and gave her a painful smile. He exhaled deeply, before he continued to speak.

“What you said is true…my brother is not to blame for my father’s actions, but he took my Aunt away,” he replied and shifted his attention back to Magister Illyrio, who had observed the whole conversation in grim silence.

“I will bring her back, but first I intend to speak to my Uncle,” he explained determinedly.

“Of course, you Grace,” the Magister said, though Ashara read the unwillingness in his features.

 _There is something he is not telling us_ , Ashara believed. She knew her brother. He wouldn’t take away a young girl without a reason…

…


	8. Daenerys/Ashara/Ned

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was woken by the sound of footfalls on the ground and the glimmering of a candle against the wall. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and found Jon rising from his bunk, a candle in hand and his scabbard in the other.

Ser Arthur was, from what she saw, still asleep and curled on his bunk, his sword leaned against the wall next to him. Strangely, the man was a deep sleeper and was hardly ever woken by anything. Even in the mornings it was hard to get him out of bed and Jon was often annoyed by his behavior. Daenerys found it quite amusing, but she always imagined a member of the Kingsguard to be an earlier riser.

“Oh, I am sorry for waking you,” Jon apologized through the darkness. His voice was intentionally low and soft to the ears.

“It is no bother,” she replied and stumbled through the darkness towards the candle.”I was already awake.”

A smiled showed on Jon’s shadowed face.”I can't get used to constant ship movement. It makes me feel dizzy.”

Daenerys couldn’t help but to chuckle.”You will get used to it…I assure you.”

“Good to know…,” he replied and jerked his head towards the sleeping Ser Arthur.”But you should get back to bed.”

“As I said…I am not tired at all,” she replied and fastened the brooch on her cloak.”Would you mind if I accompany you.”

A brief moment of silenced passed, before he gave his answer.

“Of course…,” he stuttered and sounded slightly embarrassed. It was not the first time she noticed his strange behavior in her presence. She sometimes caught him staring at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. It flattered her, though she didn’t know what to make of it. When she was a little girl she always believed that she would marry Viserys and be his Queen. Then he wanted to wed her to a Khal and now she found her nephew…

“Then let us not linger her much longer or we will wake up Ser Arthur,” she suggested and earned herself another smile, before they made their way up to the deck. As always Daenerys kept her hair covered. It was a starless night and a cool wind made her skin prickle.

“It appears we are alone,” Jon remarked awkwardly and settled himself down, pulled his sword free and started to sharpen it. They have been on sea for nearly two weeks now and it seems that this place is Jon’s favorite place. He sat there nearly every day, watching the people come and go. Sometimes Ser Arthur and Jon sparred with each other to entertain the other travelers. Once a sellsword dared to challenge Ser Arthur for a few gold-pieces, the man but didn't prove much of a competition for the Sword of the Morning. Jon was good with the sword, but Ser Arthur was a master-less warrior. A few sharp strikes and the man was vanquished.

“It seems so,” she replied and settled down not far from him, eyeing the black ocean spreading far and wide.”Well, it is in the middle of the night.”

Another moment of silence passed as Jon sharpened the blade, before finding his voice again.”The Captain thinks we will arrive in a few days. You mentioned that you have been to Volantis and that it is a beautiful city. Pentos is the first real city I saw and for me it looked like a world full of wonders. I wonder if you will even like it in my home when you are used to the splendors of Pentos and Volantis?"

“I have traveled to most of the Free Cities, but not willingly. Ever since Ser Darry died we have been living on the streets and then a year in the Magister’s mansion. You may have not seen much of the world, but you have at least a place you can call home. Besides, I have not need of much comfort and I will be pleased to meet your mother and your sister,” she replied and changed her sitting position to face him.”I assume your mother remarried after my brother’s death?”

He gave a hesitant nod and stopped the movement of his hand against the blade.

“She did, but only recently. My sister is three, but my mother didn't want to force my sister's father into a marriage.”

Daenerys stunned by his words. The little things she heard about Lady Lyanna painted her as a rather strange Lady. Dressing up like a knight to defend a friend’s honor, sword practice and now that. Daenerys didn’t know if she should be intimidated or impressed.

 _Viserys would have a fit if he knew_ , she was sure and felt a hint of guilt washing over her. Viserys may have mistreated her, but she has never been without him. He was part of her world and now he was far away in Pentos. Whatever he does, she hoped that he keeps his head.

“Your mother sounds like an interesting person, but I wonder who was able to win the heart of such a fierce Lady...”

Jon laughed and then another moment of silence followed. It seems he didn’t want to tell her, but when she inclined her head to look at him he sighed and answered.

“You already know him…my mother is wed to Ser Arthur,” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

His answer stunned her even more. Viserys told her that the members of the Kingsguard are sworn to celibacy, but as her brother said...Ser Arthur is only a man. Yet he has protected Jon for all those years.

“Ser Arthur is a good man…your mother is lucky.”

“She is,” Jon confirmed and smiled sadly.”Don’t misunderstand me…I love my father even though I have never met him. My mother doesn’t like talking about him, because it makes her sad, but my Uncle Arthur told me much about him. He misses him very much…I think that is another reason my mother and Uncle Arthur understand each other. Both of them lost someone they loved.”

She felt a hint of jealousy. Viserys never talked about trivial things. All he cared about was reviving the Targaryen Dynasty. All she knows about Rhaegar is that he was a good fighter and that he was her father’s heir.

“Then you know more than me…about Rhaegar I mean,” she admitted honestly. Jon’s gaze snapped to her, his dark eyes widened in surprise.

“Did Viserys not tell you about him?”

“He did, but not the things I want to know.”

He swallowed hard and sheathed the blade, before moving an inch closer. She wouldn’t have minded if he moved closer, but he seems the honorable kind. Yet it was quite cold and she was freezing, but she was never someone to complain.

“What do you want to know?”

She was surprised by his forward question, but what surprised her even more was that he takes the time to ask her. Viserys never asked her what she wanted.

“Many things… What was Rhaegar like as child? What kind of person was he?”

“If you want to know details you should speak to Uncle Arthur…even I don’t know everything about him. However, I know that he loved reading and singing much more than fighting. I also know that he had a rather sad disposition and didn’t laugh all that often. At the tourney of Harrenhall he played on his harp and made my mother cry. Uncle Benjen teased her about it and she poured her a whole goblet of wine over his head in front of all these important guests. My father apparently found this quite amusing.”

“It is good to know that he knew how to laugh…what happened to his children other two children never fails to make me sad…especially what happened to the poor Princess Elia. My father probably deserved his end, but I can’t forgive the usurper and  Tywin Lannister.”

“Nobody expects you to forgive them,” Jon replied.”And I haven’t forgiven them either. Especially, this Tywin Lannister…he deserves a cruel death. My Uncle Eddard and Lord Jon Arryn at least had a reason to fight against your father, but he had no reason other than to grab power for himself. He stabbed our family in the back and made use of the moment to elevate his own family into power. One day I will make sure that he pays for his crimes,” he continued heatedly and tightened the grip on the scabbard of his sword.

She was surprised by the sudden change in his demeanor.

“Then you intend to claim the crown?” she asked her words half-swallowed by the howling wind.

Jon sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders.

“My Uncle Arthur wants me to…my mother only wants to keep me safe and my Uncle Eddard would have to betray his friendship with the King if he wanted to place me on the Iron Throne. It is a complicated situation and I don’t even know it is worth all that bloodshed. Maybe if I had dragons…they say Aegon the Conqueror won the Seven Kingdoms with his three dragons.”

“We have three eggs,” she whispered quietly.

“We do…but neither you nor I know how to hatch them. Aegon the Unlikely tried to hatch them and burned down Summerhall and killed nearly his entire family.”

Daenerys knew that story by heart. Her brother Viserys told it to her often enough and it never failed to fill her with sadness.

“I know the story. My mother made it out, because Ser Duncan the Tall saved her life on that day. He burned to death like the rest of them. I don’t know how these eggs can be hatched, but on our many travels my brother and I met several people who wanted to buy the eggs. Once my brother and I met a very strange man who told us that he knows how to hatch them, but my brother sent him away.”

“Strange?” Jon asked, his eyes lightening up with curiosity.”How so?”

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to recall the strange man. She was eight or ten when they met him, but then his face came back to her through the darkness of her memories.

“I think his name was Maq…something. However, I remember that he was a worshiper ofR'hllor and claimed to hail from Volantis. He looked very strange…he was very tall and had a belly like a boulder. His hair was pure white and grew around his face like the mane of a lion…like one of those you get to see in every fair.”

“Volantis,” Jon repeated.”And this god…this R'hllor …Are their many worshipers of his in Volantis?”

“Thousands…there is a huge temple…the biggest one in all of Essos. We could go there and ask if they know a man going by that description.”

Jon laughed, his whole face lightening up at her suggestion.

“And do you really think it is likely that we find him?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know, but it is worth a try, isn’t it? My brother didn’t trust him, but my brother was never a good judge of character.”

…

**Ashara**

Viserys Targaryen had much of his father, but that was no surprise to her. Even as a child he had a temper, though Ashara saw it as child’s willfulness and not as a sign of madness. Even Aerys only started to show signs of madness after the Defiance of Duskendale. Before that he was a promising King and paired with Tywin Lannister as his Hand the realm flourished. That is at least what Queen Rhaella had told her.

Ashara thought it wish-belief. Tywin Lannister has been ruling the Seven Kingdoms through Robert Baratheon and never failed to encourage the King in his wastefulness. If Tywin cared about the Realm he would have tried to turn his son-in-law into a proper King, but he failed in every aspect.

Ashara didn’t care what good of a politician Tywin Lannister is, but about the fact that he sent the Mountain to kill Elia. She met him once, many years ago and felt only disgust in his presence. At moments she wanted to choke him to death, though that would have been far to kind of a treatment for a vile man like him. His daughter the Queen was of a similar character, thinking herself above the world. Now she is a Queen, though her deepest wish remained unfulfilled. Lyanna Stark stole Rhaegar from Cersei. She didn’t know why, but that at least gave her some sort of satisfaction.

“What is the meaning of this? Who are these strangers?” Viserys Targaryen demanded to know. He looked like a vagrant, his silver hair disheveled and his eyes red-rimmed from too much wine or that is what Ashara believed to be the cause for his unpleasant state.

“My name is Aegon Targaryen…I am your nephew,” Aegon replied and dipped his head in greeting.”I am pleased to meet you Uncle.”

Ashara wouldn’t have been so direct, but Aegon always had a rather straightforward character.

Prince Viserys remained utterly silent, before he started to howl with laughter.

“Is that a jest?” he asked, his lilac eyes darting to Magister Illyrio as he rose rose from his bed.”First you bring me these two mummers that stole my sister and now you are bringing me my dead nephew. I am beginning to feel that you are taking me for a fool?”

“Nobody takes you for a fool, Uncle,” Aegon replied politely.”I am truly Aegon Targaryen. I didn’t die, but was smuggled out of the capital before Tywin Lannister was able to take the city…the child that died was the son of a servant girl. My mother was smart enough to anticipate such a situation. Sadly, she was unable to do the same for Rhaenys and herself.”

Viserys laughed again, the sound of his voice taking on a disturbing hue that made Ashara shudder.

“Lies upon lies…,” he muttered angrily and flashed Magister Illyrio a sharp look.”I want them gone…at once. Throw those impostors out.”

The magister seemed unimpressed and yawned.

“I fear I can’t do that. They are my guests and are telling the truth. This young man here is indeed Prince Aegon Targaryen…,” he replied and was promptly cut off.

“Lies!” Viserys shrieked, his face flushed as he rushed towards Aegon, before grabbing for his non-existent blade. Then he stumbled and nearly kissed the dirt, but Aegon was quick enough to catch him.

“Uncle…I see that you are not well,” he remarked calmly.”Mayhaps we should sit down. There is much you need to hear, but first I want to introduce my travelling companions…maybe then you will be able to believe me,” he added, his purple eyes darting to Jon Connington and then to her.”This man is Jon Connington and the Lady…Ashara Dayne. They have been serving me loyally throughout all those years.”

“Jon…Jon Connigton,” Viserys Targaryen muttered and nearly doubled over when Jon Connington pulled down his hood and lowered his head in greeting.

“It is indeed me…It has been a long time that we last saw each other,” Jon Connington said and forced a tight smile over his lips.”I am pleased to meet you, my Prince.”

Ashara tried to smile as well.

“I am pleased as well…the last time I saw you were still a little boy in your mother’s lap.”

“Don’t speak about my mother…!” Viserys snapped back his eyes growing even wider as he turned to look back at Aegon. Finally, recognition seemed to show on Prince Viserys' face.”It can’t be…the Mountain killed you !”

“I am not dead,” Aegon replied and forced a smile over his lips.”I have wanted to meet you for so long, but Magister Illyrio thought it better to wait until I reveal myself to the world. I heard you had a very hard life, but that will change now. Soon the Usurper and the likes of Tywin Lannister will pay for their crimes against our family. I will take the crown for my own as is my birthright, but I don’t want to do it alone. You are my Uncle, my blood. You deserve a position that befits a Prince of House Targaryen.”

Viserys’ face softened with every word pouring out of Aegon’s mouth. He looked almost like a child being soothed by the sweet words of his mother.

Then, all too suddenly, Princess Viserys' expression changed. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Mother’s crown…I sold the crown,” he muttered, tears shining in his eyes.”I had to sell my mother’s crown to buy us food.”

Then he grabbed Aegon’s shoulder and pushed him away.

“Where were you all those years?” he asked, his voice rising with every word pouring out of his mouth. Then he turned back to Jon Connington.”Where were you hiding while I and my sister were starving on the streets? Where were you while I was begging and kissing feet to get an army? Where were you?”

Then he spit on Jon Connigton, before snapped his head back to look at Aegon. He sat on the floor, his face pale and regret etched on his features.

“We didn’t know…believe me…I wanted,” Aegon stuttered.”That is why I came here…to make the years of suffering up to you. And your mother’s crown…maybe it can be salvaged.”

“Salvage?” Viserys asked and laughed bitterly.”It was melted down before my very eyes. Besides, all my sacrifices were for naught. My sister took off with those two mummers…Magister Illyrio made inquiries, but I doubt I will be able to catch up with them. They have probably deflowered her and then she won’t be worth anything in the eyes of the Khal.”

“Khal?” Aegon asked in confusion.”What Khal are you talking about?”

“The Khal I intended her to marry to…the match meant to buy me a hundred thousand Dothraki warriors.”

 _That explains it all_ , Ashara thought and exchanged a look with Jon Connington. _That is why Arthur took the Princess away._

Aegon looked flabbergasted and blinked in confusion.

“Dothraki warriors?” he asked and gave Magister Illyrio a questioning look.”What use could be Dothraki warriors? Why did you not advise him against this foolish decision?”

Ashara read discomfort on the Magister’s face, but he answered nonetheless.

“The Prince was so enthusiastic about the idea…and nobody can deny that they are mighty warriors…if you may take a look at them yourself…I am sure,” he tried to explain, but Aegon’s expression darkened with every word pouring out of the fat man’s mouth.

“I appreciate your help _Magister_ , but I should have been informed about this,” he insisted sharply, before shifting his attention back to Viserys.

“I am sure your intentions were good, Uncle,” he said with suppressed anger.”But the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms will curse you if you bring a horde of Dothraki to Westeros. I told you before that I intend to take the crown, but I will come as a savior and not as a butcher. Those who committed crimes against our family will be punished accordingly and the others will be treated with mercy. I will be not be like your father.”

Viserys looked liked slapped.

“My father was a great King!” it escaped him, but Aegon didn’t flinch away from telling Viserys the truth.

“Your father murdered Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark…it was he who started the downfall of our family. It was him who had my mother dragged back from Dragonstone to King’s Landing. If not for your father my mother and sister would be here with us…alive and well.”

“The Starks are traitors!” Viserys insisted, a strange glint of madness taking hold of his face and a smile showing on his trembling lips.

“And yet they protected one of our blood!” Aegon replied, coming to stand before Viserys. He was half a head taller than him, even taller than Rhaegar had been.”The man you call a mummer was Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning and the boy was not his son, but my half-brother Jaehaerys Targaryen, born to Lady Lyanna Stark.”

Viserys shook his head in disbelief.

“The boy looked nothing like…,” he began, Aegon cut him off.

“My sister Rhaenys had the Dornish look,” Aegon insisted and grabbed his Uncle’s tunic.”He probably inherited his mother’s looks…and now I understand why Ser Arthur acted like he did.”

“He stole what is mine,” Viserys replied and Aegon gritted his teeth in frustration, obviously trying to hold his composure.

“I see now…he did me a favor,” Aegon muttered and forced a smile over his lips. It was feigned, but even Aegon knew that they needed Viserys Targaryen on their side.

“Listen Uncle. We need to find them and then we will go home. I will wed Lady Margaery Tyrell and you will also have a bride to name for your own…my cousin Princess Arianne Martell.”

“The Princess of Dorne?” Viserys asked in awe.”How did you accomplish it?”

“Through me,” Ashara explained.”I also brokered the marriage with Lady Margaery Tyrell.”

Viserys pulled himself free and started to laugh. He laughed and laughed, but after a while he grew utterly still, before he spoke again.

“I believe you…,” he said at last his lilac eyes resting on Aegon.”But I want my sister back.”

“We will find her,” Aegon replied more calmly.”But she won't marry that Dothraki Khal and my brother will not be harmed by you, Uncle.”

Viserys gave him a grim nod.

“Very well, I doubt a bastard can be much of a danger to trueborn Prince like me. Do with him what you want.”

“That will be for me to decide,” Aegon replied through gritted teeth, before turning back to Magister Illyrio.”You mentioned that you made inquiries…What did you find out?”

“That they probably left for Volantis.”

“Volantis…if you were so kind as to grant us one of your ships we could be there in a few weeks. Maybe we will be able to find them in time.”

The Magister didn’t seem to like the idea, but accepted nonetheless.

“Very well…I will provide you with my fastest ship, your Grace.”

...

**Ned**

Ned felt relief washing over him when he saw Winterfell’s grey walls rising before him. Yet when he was greeted by Ser Roderik and Robb he knew something was amiss. Ser Roderik looked grim and utterly pale.

“Father,” he greeted, a hint of a smile washing over his youthful face. He was now sporting a beard, probably to appear older, but he was only a boy of one and five.”I didn’t expect your quick return..."

“Haven’t you gotten my raven?” Ned asked and Ser Roderik used the moment so speak.

“We did, but we didn’t expect such a quick return. How did you accomplish it, my Lord?”

“Father couldn’t wait to leave the King behind him,” Arya added quickly and brushed her hood away from her head. The cut stretching from her cheek up to hear ear was still red and bruised, but the Maester did a good enough work to stitch her up, though it is very likely that she will sport a scar until the end of her days. Ned can hardly bring himself to look at her, but Arya didn't appeared bothered and mostly happy to return home. Sansa was a different matter. She had wept throughout the whole journey and even now she refused to speak, hiding her red-rimmed eyes under the hood of her cloak.

“Arya…What happened to your ear?” Robb asked, his eyes widening in shock.

“Prince Joffrey slipped with his sword, but Nymeria paid him back a thousand fold. He was weeping like a little girl. The Maester said it will leave a scar, but I don’t mind.”

Understanding washed over Robb’s face.

“That is the reason you left, isn’t it father?”

“That is the reason,” Ned replied and nodded his head in confirmation, before climbing down from his horse.”I told the King that I am not the right person for this position and left.”

Then he looked over to Sansa.”Naturally, the betrothal was also called off.”

“I see,” Robb replied quietly, before spreading his arms to embrace Arya, followed by Sansa.

“I could have been Queen,” she whispered sadly and re-joined Jeyne Poole and the Septa.

“She will forget about it in time,” Robb assured Ned, before a grave expression taking hold of Robb's face. I made him look older than his years and frightened Ned more than he wanted to admit.

 _Bran,_ he thought. _It has to concern Bran or Robb would't look that serious._

Ned exhaled deeply, before forcing the words over his lips.

“Bran…Did his state improve?” he asked.”I assume your mother is taking care of him…I should go…,” he continued, but Robb cut him off.

“Bran is still asleep,” Robb replied.”There was an incident…Let us speak in private…there are things you need to know, but not out here where everyone can hear us.”

Ned felt a jolt of panic washing over him, but he brushed those feeling away.

Instead he gave Arya and Sansa a soothing smile.”Get settled...we will speak later.”

Arya smiled and Sansa ignored him, but she didn’t protest either and followed after the Septa.

Robb then ushered him inside and together they made their way up to Ned’s old study, followed close by Ser Roderik.

After they entered a moment of eerie silence washed over them.

“Robb…What happened?” he asked, louder than intended to snap his son out of his silent state.

When Robb turned back to him Ned saw tears shining in his eyes.

“They were attacked…Bran and mother…by the hands of a catspaw,” he stuttered and trembled visible. At last his words faltered him and Greywind, who lay sprawled against the Wall gave a sad howl as if to emphasis Robb’s words.

Ned was speechless and searched Ser Roderik’s face, beseeching him to give him an explanation…

“Lord Brandon is alive due to the Lady’s courage, but the catspawn stabbed her…she is alive, but Maester Luwin is fearing both for the Lady and Bran…only time will tell,” Ser Roderik offered in a tense voice.

His voice hit Ned like thunder. He was unable to speak and made his way towards the door, but Robb stopped him and grabbed his shoulder.

“Father…wait,” he told him and pulled on his arm.”Mother needs rest…and Bran too…please…there are other things that need your attention.”

Ned freed his arm and gave his son a scolding look.

“What could be more important?” he demanded to know.

“Mother found something in the Broken Tower…the one Bran fell down from. We also found the catspaw's weapon,” he added and jerked his head towards Ser Roderik.

The man understood at once and picked said object from the table where Ned usually kept his correspondence.

Robb took it from Ser Roderik’s hand and unheated the dagger. From the outside it looked rather plain, but the smoky dark surface was clearly Valyrian steel and the hilt made of a bone-like material.

“Mother surprised the catspawn when he was about to kill Bran…Summer was locked up in the stable while this happened. He was so loud and aggressive and Ser Roderik made the suggestion to give Bran the rest he needs…I think Summer knew that something was about to happen. When I arrived Rickon was there, weeping while Shaggy was tearing the man apart. It seems he had a nightmare and went to see Bran and mother. The catspaw is dead though…we weren’t even able to question him.”

“Hallis Mollen asked around and found out that the cat-spawn has been seen wandering around the castle and has supposedly been sleeping in the stables. There amongst his possessions found in the stables he found ninety silver stags.”

“Then the man was from the south?” Ned gasped, before making his way towards the table to balanced himself.

“That is what we think, father,” Robb confirmed in a heavy voice.”And I mentioned that mother found something in the tower…golden locks.”

“Golden locks?” he asked and tried to make sense of it. He tried to search his mind, but not many people in Winterfell were graced with golden locks.

It only left one conclusion. A conclusion that made him shiver from head to toe.

“The Queen has golden locks. Then your Aunt Lysa’s letter was not without reason,” he muttered to himself and closed his eyes for a brief moment, to blind out the pain washing over him. Then he took a deep breath and straightened himself.”I allowed the enemy into my home. I was such a blind fool.”

…


	9. Jon/Ashara/Arthur

**Jon**

Volantis was even hotter than Pentos and the sun was burning down on them like the breath of hell. His Uncle Arthur, though born and bred in Dorne, seemed to share his plight, but for Jon it was much worse.

Leaving the busy harbour behind them they went to search for a tavern. His Uncle asked around and most of the people told the that the next ship leaving for Westeros will not arrive before the moon's turn. That said ship is only sailing as far as Gulltwon was another problem. Daenerys, graced with her silver hair and purple eyes was quite visible for most people. A ship sailing to White Harbour would be ideal, but beggars can't be choosers.

They spent the rest of the evening to find a tavern. Half of them were to expensive and the other half was full of questionable individuals that Jon didn't want to get close to. Not that Jon was a afraid, at least he tried to appear brave, but the Princess is a young girl and Jon knew that most men cannot be trusted.

Finally, it was way past evening, when they found the Happy Tiger. It was a tavern located not far from the bridge connecting the eastern and western of he City. There one could find a whore on every corner. In the town near Moat Cailin they also had whores, but none of them looked as beautiful as those here in Volantis. They were all young and dressed in nothing more than silken dresses that left nothing to one's Imagination.

Jon couldn't help but to blush as they passed, but what surprised him most was that Daenerys was completely unaffected by their presence. She even winked at them as they passed while two of them tried to offer their services two Uncle Arthur. One of them tried to do the same with him, but Jon quickly slipped out of woman's grasp.

The owner of the tavern was a fat Lysean, who smelled of flowers and was called Master Boboa. His Uncle Arthur taught him the basics of High Valyrian, but the  
 strange Bastard Valyrian this man spoke sounded like gibberish to him. Daenerys on the other hand, seemed to understand him and listened attentively as Uncle Arthur continued to haggle with him.

Finally, a compromise was found and one of the servants led them upstairs into one of the guest rooms. The room was very spacious, but had a way out into the garden.

"The man was a difficult one, wasn't he?" the Princess asked and gave Sir Arthur an amused smile.

His Uncle Arthur sighed deeply and brushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

"Aye, he saw that we are desperate and wanted to make use of it. However, when I told him that I once served as a sellsword it made him reconsider his price."

"I heard," the Princess remarked and started to pull off her head-covering. Her silver hair tumbled over her shoulders in a stream of moonlight." He sounded terribly frightened."

The sight never stopped awing Jon, but he averted his gaze quickly when she turned her head to look at him.

Quickly he found something to say.

"You understood him?" Jon asked." What kind of dialect was he even speaking?"

"A very difficult version of Bastard Valyrian. I know it, because I once stayed in a merchant's mansion in Lys...he spoke very similar."

"It is good to know that you can communicate with the people here, Princess," his Uncle Arthur remarked and started to pulled on his cloak." I will go to the harbour  
 to ask around if there is a ship leaving to the North. If not we will have to take the other one leaving for Gulltown. I trust that you take care of the Princess in my absence."

"Of course," Jon confirmed and received an affectionate ruffle through his hair." Downstairs you will find a bath for the guests. I paid  
 everything."

"Wonderful," Princess Daenerys, a happy smile curling on her lips." A bath would be wonderful."

"I am always happy to serve," Sir Arthur replied and left.

"We should go then," Princess Daenerys told him after a brief moment of silence had passed between them.

"Where to?" Jon asked, momentarily confused.

"The baths... Didn't you hear what Sir Arthur said?"

"Of course," Jon replied and felt embarrassed for his behaviour." I heard."

"Then come along," the Princess prodded gently and rose to her feet. Jon nodded his head and in silence they made their way downstairs. They didn't find the way on their own, but one of the servants was kind enough show them the way. The baths were located in a separate corner of the tavern and consisted of several large pools of water.

There was nothing special about it, but one thing: there were men, women and children sitting in the pools, without caring about their nakedness. They also shared  
 baths in the North, but not like this. Girls, younger people and older people usually bathed separate.

While Jon felt like a fool Daenerys started to undress without any care in the world.

"Are you going to bathe in your clothes?" she asked him after a while. Jon didn't dare to lift his head to look at her and simply nodded his head. Clumsily he started  
 to pull off his clothes, but kept his gaze focused on the wall, painted in colourful depictions of fearsome sea animals.

He waited a while longer until Daenerys was settled in the pool of water, before joining her. He chose the other corner while Daenerys sat down  
 on the steps leading out of the pool.

They were not alone. There was a woman and her daughter washing each other's backs and a fat man enjoying a tea while he was reading over a heap of letters.

Jon still felt like an utter fool. He tried to divert his attention by washing himself, though his strange behaviour eared him funny looks from the mother and the daughter.

"You can turn around now," the Daenerys told him after a while and was now fully submerged in the water. There was amusement ringing in her voice, but not in a cruel manner.  
 "Are baths also foreign to the North?"

"No," Jon replied and turned around. A mischievous smile was showing on her lips as she moved an inch closer, her small pert breasts briefly visibly above the water.  
 Jon saw naked girls and even fumbled around with them, but the sight of her made his cheeks burn." But we usually don't bath in company of girls."

"Oh," she said, realization showing on her face." It is quite normal for me. I have seen plenty of naked men, even my brother. You don't have to be embarrassed...believe me  
 there is nothing I haven't seen before."

"I see," Jon replied and moved backwards against the corner, nearly stumbling in the woman who gave him a scolding in a language he didn't understand." I am not  
 embarrassed."

Daenerys gave him a knowing smile." I can see that."

Half an hour later they put on their clothes and went back to the guest room Sir Arthur procured for them. Hours passed and they supped without his Uncle. The food  
 proved even stranger than the one in Pentos. Jon didn't even know what to make the sweet paste and the over-salted meat. It wasn't bad, but it made him wish for a plain  
 bowl of honeyed broth.

The Princess ate without any complaints and asked him further questions about the North. Jon tried to answer her questions as good as possible,  
 but he didn't really see much of the North. Most of the things he knew came from books and what the other boy's told him.

"We could take a walk in the garden...," Daenerys suggested.

Jon would have preferred to remain inside, but then his Uncle told him to take care of her.

"Sure," he replied and rose to his feet, before making his way to the bed where he placed his sword. He picked it up and fastened in properly, before they  
 stepped outside.

It was a small garden with flowers, high palm trees and other plants Jon didn't know. The night air was soothing on his skin and in the distance they heard the voices  
 of people and the laughing of children.

Daenerys walked in front and Jon behind her, his hand resting on his blade as he listened to the song of a bird.

After a while Daenerys pulled off her shawl and spread it on the ground, before sitting down.

When Daenerys moved aside he hesitatingly took a seat next to her.

Grinning from one ear to the other she pointed at the sky.

"Do you know the names of the stars?"

He nodded his head. The crannogmen had an in-depth knowledge about the stars and Lord Howland Reed taught him the basic names, though he doubted they have  
 the same names here in Essos.

"I can try," he replied and leaned back on his arms to get a look at the stars.

"There," he said and pointed at the sky." This one is known as the Ice Dragon."

"Ice Dragon?" she asked, her eyes alight with curiosity." I have never heard that name before... Are there really Ice Dragons in the North?"

Jon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I suppose everything is possible. Our family had real dragons."

"And if we are lucky they will return to the world."

He nodded his head.

"Ah yes... I forgot. We still have to seek out the temple of. Ra... What was the name of that god again?"

"R'hllor...they call him. I don't know much more about their belief. I can barely recount the Seven. My brother never really cared about teaching me."

"We had a copy of the Seven-Pointed Star at home. Uncle Arthur wanted me to read the book at least once... I found it utterly boring. I am honest...  
 I prefer the old gods worshipped in the North. You don't have to build a Sept for them...all you need is to do is to sit down beneath the tree and pray."

"That sounds wonderful," she remarked, her voice taking a soft hue." When we go North you have to show me one of those...weir...," she began, searching for the right  
 word.

"Weirwood trees we call them," Jon replied and tilted his head to the side to get a better look at her. The sight left him gasping for air. Her lips looked so soft, inviting...

This time he was too slow and there was no doubt that she noticed his staring.

"Jon," she said, a smile curling on her lips as she moved closer, her breath warm on his face." Have you ever kissed a girl?"

He stunned by her question.

"Of course."

"How many?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes." I have only kissed my brother."

Jon didn't know what to answer, but then the Targaryens were known to practice incest. His grandfather and grandmother were siblings.

"Three girls to be exact."

"I am surprised you know the exact number. Who?"

"The first one was Meera Reed. We were ten and she wanted to try kissing. It was really strange, because we grew up together. She is more like a sister to me. The  
 second one was the daughter of the stable master, but she only did so because she thought I would buy her things. She did that and more with the other boys. The third one was named Martha. She was very pretty...all golden-haired and blue-eyed. Everybody liked her...she even offered her maidenhead to me. I rebuffed her and later I found out that she had almost all the other boys in the castle and ended up with child. She apparently wanted to find someone to marry her. In the end Uncle Benjen managed to find her a husband. They have now the second child on the way. Not really impressive...but there are not that many unmarried girls available apart from  
 the whores from town. Most of them are old and they smell. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

She nodded hear head in confirmation and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Would you like to try again... I could be the fourth?"

He gasped, not quite knowing what to say.

"Are you perhaps afraid?" she asked teasingly. That hurt his pride.

"No," he replied and placed his hand on her shoulder. When she didn't flinch away from his touch, but even leaned closer, his heart fluttered. It also gave him the courage he needed and leaned down to touch his lips to hers. It was just lips moving against each other, but when her hand smoothed through his hair and her lips started nibbling on his he deepened the kiss. She seemed almost impatient and Jon couldn't help but to pull her closer.

After a while he let go of her, a feeling of contentment washing over him.

"Now... Did that feel like you are kissing your Aunt?" she asked.

It took him a moment to register what she said.

"You are my Aunt...but we didn't grow up together. It doesn't feel like that."

"Then how did it feel?" she prodded softly.

"Good," he admitted and she brushed her hand through his hair in such a manner that made him want to kiss her again. In that moment a familiar voice pierced the silence.

"There you are," Uncle Arthur said." I have been wondering where you two are hiding."

Jon backed away and Daenerys turned around without a care in the world.

"I apologize, Sir Arthur. We didn't intend to frighten you. It was my idea to take a walk in the garden," she explained quickly."There is food left for you if are hungry."

"I am grateful," he replied and smiled." And hungry."

Together they sat down and Arthur told them about his findings. There is indeed a ship scheduled to leave for the North, but it won't arrive until the middle of the next moon.

"That is fine with me," Daenerys said." I can wait a moon longer and there is a place I want to visit...now we have plenty of time for it."

"What place could that be?" Uncle Arthur asked.

"The Tempel of R'hllor...," she replied hesitatingly." My brother and I once met a man who claimed that he knows how to hatch dragon eggs. My brother sent him on his way, but I recall that he hailed from Volantis. Maybe we can find him."

His Uncle's face darkened at once.

"Princess...your grand-grandfather tried hatching dragon eggs and nearly killed his entire family. I don't think...," he began, but Daenerys cut him off.

"I know all that, but it doesn't cost us much to ask."

A heavy moment of silence passed between them until his Uncle sighed and his resolve slackened.

"Very well," he replied and nodded his head in acceptance." We can go there tomorrow."

...

**Ashara**

Volantis was the worst during the dry season. The heat was barely tolerable and was sweat rolling down her cheeks as they made their way along the harbor, bustling with activity. Their bright clothing made her head squirm and she longed for a cool shade.

Yet she couldn't sit idle, when her brother could be out there in this city. Fourteen yeas she hadn't seen his beloved face. The thought of holding him in her arms made her heart go faster. She wondered if he will look older and what Lyanna's boy is like. Yet she feared the confrontation between Aegon and his brother. She may have told Aegon the truth, but she feared Elia's death will always stand between the two brothers.

Searching for her brother's face she let her gaze sweep over the harbour. There were merchants and peddlers offering their many goods. There was silk from Myr, spice from Norvos and pleasure slaves from Lys. The open practice of slavery was always something that left a sour taste in her mouth when she came to visit this city.

She settled herself beneath the shadow of a building as she watched Aegon and Jon Connington speak to one of the sailors. It was always the same question. Have you seen a girl with silver hair and purple eyes in the company of two dark haired men?

More than once one of the sailor's had laughed and pointed at one of the pleasure slaves from Lys. Many of them sported silver hair and purple eyes. The Targaryen colouring wasn't such a foreign thing here in Essos as it was in Westeros.

"It his hopeless," Aegon gasped and took a seat next to her. A street peddler put tables and chairs under a large baldachin where he served tea to passing travellers." I doubt we will ever find them."

Ashara chuckled and brushed her dark braid over her shoulders. That was another characteristic Aegon inherited from his mother. He was never the most patient kind of person. That is something he will have to learn if he ever wants to wear the crown. A King needs a lot of patience.

"We have been here for barely a day. The Captain told us that no ship left for Westeros in the last two week and the last ship from Pentos to arrived here left only a few days ago. I am sure they are still in the city. We should search the taverns."

Aegon huffed and soon Jon Connington joined them, his face as red as his beard and hair.

"Here," she told him and pushed the small cup over the table. It was sweet tea she ordered for him to calm his mind." This will help to quell your frustration, my Lord."

He smiled and poured down the tea." I wish I had your patience, my Lady."

"It has nothing to do with patience. Just calm your nerves and let us take a break."

"As you say," Jon Connington agreed while Aegon's eyes were fixed at a strange assembly of people gathering on the other side of the street. There on a pedestal stood a woman, dressed in rich red robes of silk. Her hair was equally red, though more auburn than the red of her dress.

The distance made it impossible to hear what she was saying, but the assembly of people seemed very enthralled by her passionate speech. Aegon appeared equally enthralled, but probably more by her beauty than her speech.

A few more words were spoken by the woman, before she received a round of clapping. Then a few of the assembled people came forward and kissed her hand or received some sort of blessing, before the crowd dispersed again.

Then the woman turned around, her gaze meeting Aegon's gaze across the street.

A brilliant smile showed on her lips as she moved towards them in a swirl of red silk. The red ruby around her neck told Ashara who she was. A Priestess of R'hllor.

Yet her gaze was not meant for Ashara or Jon Connington, but for Aegon.

"It is a pleasure to welcome you here in Volantis, my Prince," the woman greeted him and dropped a deep curtsy. Even Ashara couldn't have done it better.

Her behaviour earned her no smiles, only flabbergasted looks.

There was only one question on everybody's mind: How did she know?"

"Does my forwardness surprise you?" she asked and smiled down at Aegon." My name is Kivara, a Priestess of R'hllor. My Master  
 foresaw your coming, my Prince, as that of the rest of your blood."

Aegon paled visibly.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course, my Prince," she replied and dipped her head in reverence." We, the servants of R'hllor can read the flames. As I said your coming and that of your blood has been heralded for many years. Truly, today is a glorious day."

"His blood?" Jon Connington asked, his eyes narrowed in distrust and his hand wandering to the pommel of his blade.

"You heard right.his blood. A Boy graced with the colouring of a wolf, but the blood of a dragon...and a beautiful girl with silver hair and purple eyes."

"My brother and my Aunt," Aegon said and rose to his feet, his purple eyes wide in disbelief."You have met them?"

"They came to our temple, asking for my Master to attend to them. He stalled their meeting to wait for your arrival. Three dragons are necessary, not one. I know that you came here to find them. Rejoice, your search is over, my Prince. Come with me if you care to find your blood."

"Why should we trust you?" Jon Connington grumbled.

"You may do as you please, but then you will leave this city with empty hands. This I can assure you," Kivara replied, not bothered  by Jon Connington's rude words.

Aegon swallowed, before giving his answer.

"Very well. Lead us to my family members and I make sure that you will be rewarded. Fool us and you will rue this day."

"Of course, my Prince. Please come along. We should hurry."

"But...!" Jon Connington protested, but Aegon cut him off." Do we have anything to lose?"

Yes, your head, Ashara wanted to say, but she doubted it would be much use. Thus, she kept her mouth shut.

...

**Sir Arthur Dayne**

Arthur Dayne always believed the Sept of Baelor to be the greatest building ever built, but the Temple of Light left him gasping for air. It was an enormous structure  
 consisting of pillars, steps, buttresses, domes, bridges and towers flowing into another, as if carved from a single colossal rock. The temple's walls were even more  
 impressive and covered in a hundred hues of red, yellow and orange. If Sir Arthur had to take a guess the temple is at least three times the size of the Great Sept of Baelor.

Today was their second visit. The first time they were barely allowed inside, before a strange woman named Kivara appeared and spoke to them. They told her about the man they were searching for, and she told them that this is place they have been searching for. Sir Arthur voiced his mistrust, but then she gave them the name of the man Princess Daenerys recalled from her childhood. Moqorro, a Priest of R'hllor.

Sadly, the man was said to be occupied, and she told them to return a week later, something Arthur only agreed to because Jon and Princess Daenerys convinced him to follow along. Not that they had anything else to do as they could only wait for the arrival of the ship that is meant to bring them home. Nearly six moons have passed since their departure and Arthur longed to go home, to see his child and Lyanna...

This time it was not Kivara who awaited them, but a young man with a shaved head and dressed in long red robes like the other priests of R'hllor.

"Welcome," the man greeted them in High Valyrian."The Master awaits you."

Then they were led through a long hall with high walls carved out of red stone. Everywhere he looked he found burning torches and swirling flames painted on the walls. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

At last, he opened the door to a large solar, bookshelves rising left and right from them. The smell of dust and old paper filled his nostrils and at last  
 they saw the man the Princess described to him. His skin was black as pitch and his pure white hair was reminiscent of a lion. His face was marked with yellow and orange flames across his cheeks and forehead, and he wore the scarlet robes of a Priest of R'hllor. Fearsome was the way Sir Arthur would describe him, and he understood why Viserys Targaryen sent him on his way.

"Welcome," he said and tapped his staff on the floor." Welcome, my friends. I have been waiting for you."

"Waiting for us?" Jon asked, surprise washing over his long face. At that moment he looked like Rhaegar, pouring over one of his many scrolls.

"Indeed, my Prince," he replied and lowered his head as he descended the steps, leaning on his staff." And Princess. I foresaw your arrival in the  
 flames. You are here to bring us salvation from the darkness awaiting us in the future."

"Salvation?" Princess Daenerys asked." What kind of darkness are you talking about?"

"The Long Night," the priest replied matter-of-factly and regarded Jon closely." Your father sacrificed much to beget you, my Prince, but a war was never won  
 without a sacrifice."

Sadness and anger washed over Jon's face and his hand tightened on the pommel of his sword.

"My father lost the war. Haven't your flames told you?"

The Priest laughed and came to stand before them.

"I am not referring to the war between humans, but the coming war. The war between darkness and light. Winter is almost upon us and the Long Night comes with  
 it. The enemy will soon show his face to us and then only the return of the dragons will be able to face the darkness."

"Return of the dragons...," Arthur muttered as the Priest's eyes wandered to the back bag clutched to Princess Daenerys' chest." Then it is true. You claim to know a way to hatch eggs when even Aegon the Unlikely failed in this task after consulting numerous people in this matter."

"I don't claim it... I know," the Priest replied and bared his pearl white teeth to them, before shifting his attention back to Princess Daenerys.

"Would you show me the precious objects?" he asked almost gently and the Princess obeyed reluctantly. Carefully she put the bag on the ground and picked out one egg after another. Jon took his, cradling it in his arms and the Princess held another while the Priest eyed the remaining one, black-and-red like his skin and tattoos.

"These are worth more than the greatest riches. Tell me... How did they come into your possession?"

"My brother Prince Rhaegar left them to my mother for safe-keeping. She died, but my brother was wise enough to keep them. The third egg belongs to Jon."

"My father Prince Rhaegar left it to my mother," Jon provided quickly and clutched the egg more tightly against his chest as if he feared the Priest could take it away at any moment.

"I see," the Priest said and handed the egg back to Princess Daenerys."The eggs are well-preserved, but frozen by spells. Blood and fire will be necessary to wake them from their slumber...but first you need to meet my other guests."

"Your other guests?" Ser Arthur asked, mistrust whirling up inside him.

"Yes," The Priest confirmed and bared his teeth." I have asked Lady Kivara to bring them here."

Then he clapped in his hands and called for the Young man with the shaved head. He brought them cups and sweets, before leaving them alone. They ate in silence,  
 but Arthur wanted nothing more than to leave his strange place.

That the Priest watched them in silence didn't help to wake his appetite. Jon looked equally unhappy and the Princess appeared nervous.

Finally, the door opened and said Lady Kivara entered the room, followed by three people.

It took Arthur a moment to realize that it was no mere appearance, but even after he had blinked the hundred time the image in front of him didn't change.

Standing front of him was his sister, though aged by the years of separation she grinned at him without hesitation.

"Arthur!" it escaped her and a moment later she was in his arms. She giggled and placed a kiss on his bearded cheek.

"Ashara...," he said, barely able to get the words out of his mouth." By all the Seven... What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question?" she asked and chuckled, before burying her head in the crook of his neck." Fourteen years and no word from you... Fourteen years. I thought  
 you were dead."

"I am not," he told her and lifted his head to get a better look at her."You know I had to hide...for Jon's sake."

"Aye," she replied, her gaze flickering to Jon, who looked utterly confused. The Princess appeared merely curious, but remained silent.

She smiled openly at Jon and dipped her head in greeting." It is a pleasure to meet you again, Prince Jaehaerys. The last time you were still a babe in your mother's arms."

"You know my mother?" Jon asked, recognition washing over his features."Ashara...of course...forgive my forgetfulness. You are Lady Ashara...Sir Arthur's sister, are you not?"

"That I am," she confirmed and let go of his embrace, before turning her attention to her companions.

One was a young boy, graced with an even-shaped faced. His painted blue hair fell lazily over his shoulders and his clear purple eyes regarded Jon and the Princess  
 with great curiosity. There was something very familiar about the swing of his nose, but the man next to him caught Arthur off guard.

He would have recognized the man's frown among thousands.

"Lord Connington... Your sight is quite a surprise."

A hint of a smile tugged on the other man's lips.

"I never thought to see you again, Sir Arthur."

Then he turned to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. The boy smiled openly, his eyes flickering from Jon to Sir Arthur.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Arthur. I heard much about you from your sister and that you protected my brother all those fourteen years."

Arthur felt as if all air was drained out of his body.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aegon Targaryen...son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell," he replied, before grinning at Jon and Princess Daenerys." Well met, brother.and your Aunt Daenerys."

Jon paled, confusion evident on his features. Princess Daenerys shared his confusion, her purple eyes wide in shock.

"But Viserys told me you died. You were killed by the Mountain."

"The babe that died was the child of a servant. Sadly, my mother was unable to save herself and my sister from the same fate. I heard your story from Lady Ashara... It  
 seems I owe you a debt, brother."

Jon was stunned to silence and it took him a moment before he was able to speak.

"Debt?" he asked and exhaled deeply." Are you really my brother?"

"I am," the boy who called himself Aegon said and smiled warmly, before bridging the distance. He was taller than Jon, but that could be the two years that separated them in age. Yet the similarity was unmistakable. Given his painted hair, Arthur believed it to be silver, but it was neither that nor the purple eyes that sparked his memory. It  
 was the even-shaped form of his face, the straight nose and the full lips. Jon's face was a tad longer, but when one looked beneath the colouring their resemblance  
 was unmistakable." And I owe you a debt for saving my Aunt from a marriage that would have only been to her and our misfortune. Magister Illyrio should have know better than to instil such foolish thoughts into my Uncle's mind. I thank you for doing what I was unable to do."

"Why now?" the Daenerys Princess asked, her voice ringing with suppressed anger." Why now?"

Regret showed on Aegon's face and Jon Connington was quick to come to Aegon's defence.

"It was to protect Aegon from the Usurper, and we didn't know where you two were hiding... Princess. All we heard were rumours."

"Have you ever tried?" Daenerys asked stubbornly." My brother and I could have used your help. The constant begging drove my brother cruel and mad... Why now?"

"Because we are planning to return to Westeros. Lady Ashara helped me to win the hand of Lady Margaery Tyrell...we are to be wed. Your brother is to be wed to my gracious cousin Arianne...," he continued, but Princess Daenerys grew only more unsettled.

"I see...that is why you thanked Jon. He kept me from getting soiled by the Dothraki horse lord. You came here, because you need me to strengthen your claim. I barely got rid of Viserys and now I am to be married again. I apologize, but I have no interest. I am not your possession to be commanded."

"That is not...," Jon Connington protested, but Aegon spoke for himself.

"It is true. I came here because I hoped that I can win your support and an advantageous marriage would certainly help my cause, but I am not like Viserys. I won't force you. However, I also came here because I wanted to meet my Aunt. I have met your brother and I witnessed his fragile state with my own eyes. You are right to be angry...we should have come sooner, bu I can only ask for forgiveness... I cannot change the past but I can take us home."

Then he turned to look at Jon.

"My offer is not only meant for my Aunt, brother," Aegon said and smiled hopefully." I have always been alone, but longed to meet my sister. Now I have a brother and while my Uncle Doran will not approve of my actions I know from history that brotherly friendship is preferable to enmity. I am honest... I don't approve of my father's and your mother's actions, but you are my brother, my blood. I will make sure that you receive the respect that befits a Prince of House Targaryen."

A brief moment of silence passed.

"What do you say?"

Jon looked speechless, but eventually regained his composure. His face was a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"You are truly my brother?" he asked again, as if he had heard nothing of Aegon's earlier words.

"My Prince...maybe we should sit down and speak properly," Sir Arthur added and patted Jon's shoulder."All this is quite overwhelming for us."

Aegon sighed and gave a brief nod.

"Of course...of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna will leave the swamp next chapter and Ned will also make an appearance. Robert will pretty much kick the bucket  
> like he did in the books.


	10. Daenerys/Jon/Lyanna

**Daenerys**

"I can only ask for forgiveness," Aegon repeated after he heard a recount of her life in the Free Cities. To Daenerys he sounded honest, but she hardly knew him. By blood

he is her nephew, though there is a strange distance between them that she can't quite describe. Jon and Ser Arthur waited just as long to seek her out, but Jon grew up at the other end of the world while Aegon was here in Essos. She understood that he needed to hide, but they spent a whole year in Magister Illyrio's mansion without a single mention about her nephew's existence."I have already heard about about your woe from your brother Viserys, but...I am still regretful for my inaction.”

"I thank you," she said and tried to accept his apology."You mentioned my brother...Is he well? I assume he was very angered about my disappearance?"

An uncomfortable expression washed over his face, but was soon concealed by a smile.

"He was indeed angered, but I think his anger derives mostly from his rather fragile state of mind. However, the prospect of returning home and marrying my cousin Princes Arianne helped to lift his spirit. He is waiting for us in Pentos."

I wish he would stay there, she thought and felt a hint of fear washing over her. Yet then she didn't have the impression that Jon, Ser Arthur or even Aegon would allow him to harm her. She still felt pity for Princess Arianne.

"My brother is in dire need of stability," she said and put the empty goblet on the table. It was a strange wine they offered here. Both bitter and sweet, cold and warm, mild and spicy."Then I hope Princess Arianne is a woman of strong character. My brother has a rather volatile temper."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Aegon replied, an amused smile hushing over his lips."My cousin is graced with a very strong character. She had stranger lovers than your brother. At least that is what I gathered from my Uncle Oberyn’s stories about her.”

Aegon seemed to take her silence as acceptance and shifted his attention to Jon, who had been more or less silent throughout the whole conversation. It seems the idea of having a brother rattled im quite a bit.

"And you...brother," Aegon addressed Jon hesitatingly."Where were you hiding all those years?"

"We lived with the crannogmen. My Uncle's friend Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch protected us. Greywater Watch is a hidden location in the Neck, but nobody can find it because it is constantly moving. Not even I would be able to find my way back. Only the crannogmen know how to do it. Truly, the perfect hiding place for someone like me."

For Daenerys it was hard to believe that such a place could even exist, but Aegon seemed to share her surprise.

"The Neck...that is in the North. I heard from Lady Ashara that your Uncle lied about your existence, but hiding you directly in the North...I didn't expect that of Eddard Stark," Aegon admitted honestly.

"Indeed," Jon Connington grumbled his agreement."That the honorable Eddard Stark would lie to his old friend King Robert is hard to believe."

His choice of words earned him a hostile look from Jon.

"My Uncle took a great risk, but he did it because he loved my mother more than the King. Anyway, the King and my Uncle aren't as close as they used to be. The murder of your mother Princess Elia and our sister Princess Rhaenys broke them apart. They haven't spoken to each other in years."

"Even better," Aegon said, a hint of relief washing over him."I may have the support of the Tyrells and Dorne, but if I ever want to claim the crown I will need the support of the rest of the kingdoms. Your Uncle's support would be welcome given his connection to the Riverlands and the Vale."

Jon gave Aegon the same answer he had given her when she asked him about claiming the crown.

"My Uncle may not share the same friendship with the King as in the past, but I doubt he would actively fight against him unless something drastic happens. If you want his support you will have to convince him that you are the better choice. The Lords of the Vale are another matter...they will not easily accept the return of a Targaryen to the throne. Our mad grandfather murdered Jon Arryn's heir. You have your work cut out for you, brother."

If Jon's honesty displeased Aegon, it didn't show on his face.

"I know that," Aegon said and placed his empty goblet on the table."Claiming a crown is never easy. However, I doubt your Uncle would fight against his own nephew. Especially, not if he spent years trying to keep you alive. He chose his family over his King in the past...it is not out of the question that he will do the same if the right situation arises."

Jon nodded.

"No, it is certainly not out of the question, brother...," he trailed off. In that moment the door opened and Lady Kivara returned. The Priest Maqorro had retired not long after Ser Arthur and Lady Ashara left to speak in private, but he promised to see them tomorrow.

"I apologize for the interruption," Lady Kivara addressed them in her strange soft-spoken voice."But there is something my Master wants you to see. It is the first sign that heralds the return of the dragons.”

Curiosity showed on Aegon's face, Jon remained cautious and Jon Connington remained grim as ever. Daenerys clutched the eggs only closer to her chest when Lady Kivara's eyes found them.

"Return of the dragons?" Jon Connington asked and flashed the Lady a mistrustful look."Aegon the Unlikely nearly killed his entire family by trying to bring back dragons.”

"He didn’t have the knowledge of my Master," Lady Kivara insisted."But these are not things for you to fret about, my Lord. This matter only concerns Prince Aegon, Prince Jaehaerys and Princess Daenerys.”

Her words earned her only more mistrust.

"I have no intention to leave Prince...," he began, but Aegon didn't share his opinion.

"I can handle myself, Lord Connington. You should retire to the rooms prepared for us. We will join you later," he insisted and rose to his feet. Then he smiled at Lady Kivara."Please show us what your Master wants us to see."

"Of course," she replied and smiled brightly."Please follow me."

Moments later the Lady was leading them through a myriad of corridors, stairs and more corridors. This place was not a temple, but a maze or that was at least Daenerys’ impression.

The Lady was unaffected by all of this, but Jon's and Aegon's faces showed just as much apprehension as she felt inside her. She wasn't afraid of this place, but she didn't trust these priests. They were too friendly for her taste and she learned from early age that friendliness never comes without a price

Another never-ending row of whirling steps followed. It felt like an eternity and soon all three of them were gasping for air, sweat rolling down their cheeks as they took one step after another.

Finally, they stepped outside, the cool nightair soothing her heated skin. They found themselves on top of a tower, giving a marvelous view over Volantis. From here the large river separating the city appeared like a shimmering band of silver making its way through a maze of houses and buildings.

"Look to the sky, my friends!," the Lady exclaimed and stretched her arms into the sky as if she hoped to catch the sun. They had to climb another row of narrow steps until they arrived on top of a platform, above them the sky spreading like a brightly-lit curtain of yellow and velvet.

Daenerys gasped when she saw it.

It was a burning red star, cutting the sky open like a wound. It was a beautiful sight that sent her heart into a frenzy.

"A star," Aegon remarked quietly, which earned him a laugh from Lady Kivara.

“A comet...a moving star," she explained and turned around to smile at them openly."And it heralds the return of the dragons.."

...

**Jon**

When Jon woke he didn't know what happened to him. His skull felt like someone cracked it against a wall and left it splintered in a thousand different pieces. When he opened his eyes the pain proved even worse. It was a sharp pain that soared through his head and made him whimper like a little child.

What happened, he wondered and tried to make out his surroundings in the darkness of the half-lit room. He was placed on a hard surface that was pressing in his back. Carefully, he tried to lift his hands and feet, but they didn't move.

The lack of movement filled him with panic. What made it worse was the darkness of his surroundings, only lit by a few distant candles and torches.

Where am I, he wondered again and tried to move his head, but even proved impossible. Putting this matter aside, he tried to find his last memory. They had spent the rest of

the evening, watching the star in company of Lady Kivara, before they went to bed. Tomorrow will be the great day, she had told them with grand words and sang

sweet prayers for her beloved god. Tired and weary they went to bed, before falling into a deep sleep. That was his last memory, but didn’t answer the questions whirling through his head.

Where is his Uncle Arthur? Where is Lord Connington? Where is Lady Ashara? And were are Aegon and Daenerys?

He found no answer to these questions, but he knew that he needed away from here. He tried to move again and again, but it was no use.

The passing of time felt like an eternity, but then he finally heard someone speak. It was High Valyrian but the whispering made it impossible to make out what they were saying.

"Do not be afraid, my Prince," he heard the soft voice of Lady Kivara. Suddenly, she was there, looming over him and a smile curling on her full lips. One hand touched his cheek and the other forced a bitter liquid down his lips. He tried to struggle against it, but he was still unable to move.

Whatever the liquid contained, it felt like as if someone slashed a hammer over his head. Suddenly, there was only darkness. He felt like floating somewhere on the edge of awareness, before he was snapped out of the darkness.

Next time he woke, he found himself leaning against some sort of wooden structure. Slowly he opened his eyes and narrowed them against the sharp light coming from the torches placed at the walls.

Finally, though strangely lethargic, he was finally able to move again. Slowly, he lifted his feet that were strangely angled and tried to move his hands, but realized to his dismay that they were bound behind his back. He pulled, but his hands started to burn with pain and he stopped.

Exhaling deeply, he craned his neck to the side to get a better look at the hall and the strange wooden structure he was placed on. It was made of logs of wood. A pyre, was the first that came into his mind and stirred fresh fears inside him. But for what?

Not able to remain still, he tried to pull himself to his feet and angled his head left to search for a familiar face.

He gasped when he found Aegon, bound like Jon, but unconscious. In his confusion and the darkness he hadn't even noticed him. He was only a few feet away and Daenerys

was not far from him. She was sprawled on the edge of the pyre, her hands bound and unconscious.

What kind of madness is this, Jon wondered. The fact that the others were not here, sent his heart into a frenzy.

Calm yourself, he told himself to regain his composure. Losing himself to fear was not the best way to act in such a situation.

"Ah, you are finally awake, Prince Jaehaerys," the Priest Maqorro said, his red robes fluttering around him as if there was a breeze blowing through the room.

In his confusion Jon hadn’t even noticed his appearance and that of his dozen of followers.

"What...What are you doing?" he asked, his voice strained and distant."What is the meaning of this?"

The Priest laughed and moved up the steps to come to stand before him. Then he tapped his staff on the ground. There nestled between the wood were their three dragon eggs. The sight of them made him gasp. They were spluttered in blood and when he saw that Daenerys' and Aegon's hands were covered in blood-soiled bindings he found the source of it. It also explained the burning pain around his wrists. The blood belongs to us.

"I told you that I know how to hatch your eggs...," the Priest told him."Dragonblood is only one attribute necessary to remove the spells, fire is another and the last one...a sacrifice."

Jon shuddered at the implication and the Priest only laughed.

"Oh, no...don't be afraid, my Prince. Neither you nor your relatives are meant to die today. You are far too valuable, but still necessary to wake the dragons from their slumber."

"The sacrifice will be someone else," he declared and moved aside to reveal the sudden appearance of Lady Kivara. She bared her white teeth to him, her silk dress swishing around her as she made her way up the stairs.

"The sacrifice will be me," she told him in her strange soft-spoken voice."I apologize for our methods, but I doubt you would have complied with the ritual if we told you what it entailed and neither would have your travelling companions. That is why had to find a way to silence them for the time being."

Jon felt hot anger soaring through him and he had the urge to wind his hands around the woman's neck.

"If you harmed them I will kill you with my own hands!"

She only smiled and leaned closer to place a kiss on his cheeks, before shifting her attention to Aegon and then to Daenerys.

First she knelt down to touch Daenerys' cheek. Surprisingly, this simple gesture was enough to wake her from her deep slumber. Confused she opened her eyes and looked around fearfully.

"Where...What happened?" she asked and tried to move, but realized soon that she was bound in place.

"Welcome back, Princess Daenerys," Lady Kivara told her and brushed a loose strand of hair out of Daenerys’ face."Don’t fret. This is all part of your fate.I saw it in the flames and now it will become reality," she explained and pointed at the eggs.

"How did you get them?" Daenerys demanded to know, anger ringing in her voice."They are ours!"

"Of course, my Princess," the Priest Maqorro assured her gently and moved closer."They are all yours, but to make use of them you need to trust us. Your Grand-Grandfather failed

because the men he employed didn't have our knowledge. They were like children playing with fire and died for it. What we intend to do can only be done today and it needs to be done this way and no other.”

"Dragonblood is necessary, Fire is necessary and a sacrifice...me," Lady Kivara added and settled down next to Aegon to touch his cheek. Like with Daenerys her touch was enough to stir him from his deep slumber.

His purple eyes snapped open and he immediately flinched away from Lady Kivara's touch.

"What...Where are we?"

Lady Kivara chuckled sweetly and brushed his dishevelled hair out of his face.

"You are still at the Temple of Light, my Prince," she assured him and moved aside to reveal the presence of Maqorro."And you are here to fulfill your fate."

"Fuck fate!" Jon cursed."They want to burn us!"

"What?" Aegon asked and shook his head in utter confusion."Why...I don't understand?"

Like Daenerys and Jon himself he was still befuddled from the wine, or whatever these bloody priests gave them to drink. We should have never trusted them, Jon thought and felt

the rope tightening around his wrist as continued to pull on the rope.It was no use.

"Stop that or you will open the wound on your wrist, my Prince," Lady Kivara told him while Maqorro moved down to join his followers, who had by then picked the torches from the walls.

"I told you before...you don't have to be afraid, my Prince. Fire cannot kill a dragon."

Then the other priests, armed each with a torch made their way up the steps leading to the pyre.

"No!" Aegon shouted."You can't! This is utter madness!"

"Please no!" Daenerys added her voice, but Jon had long realized that it was no use. These people were fanatics, blind servants of their gods. For them, they are only a tool to achieve the goal.

"What if you are wrong?" Jon asked Maqorro as he instructed his followers how to bind Lady Kivara to the pyre. She appeared completely unbothered. There was even a content smile showing on her lips."What if we all die and no dragons are born?"

"That is impossible," Maqorro insisted and inclined his head to regard Jon more closely."I saw it in the flames. The flames never lie. They knew about your birth before you were even conceived. They knew about your father's death before he was slain by his enemy. They knew about your arrival before you came here. When this is over, you won't doubt our God's powers. Now put your mind at ease and have trust."

"Trust?" he asked and laughed bitterly."You speak of trust when you drugged us and bound us like animals!"

Aegon cursed, Daenerys pleaded and Jon gritted his teeth, but it was no use. The Priests were touching their burning torches to the pyre while Lady Kivara was chanting a prayer in High Valyrian, to sent a blessings to her beloved god. Jon never wasted much of a thought on the gods. He knew the Seven and the Old Gods. Once His Uncle Benjen even sent him a book about Old Valyrian. His forefathers had their own gods, but none of them was called R'hllor.

Fuck R'hllor, he cursed inwardly and pulled and pulled. Sweat was rolling down his cheeks as the flames were slowly hopping from one log to the next. Accompanied by Lady Kivara's voice the flames grew, touching his feet and skin. It felt a hot furnace, but the pain he expected never came. The voices of Aegon, Daenerys and Lady Kivara intermingled and soon Jon was unable to differentiate between them. The cracking of the flames drowned out the voices and the blazing flames made it impossible to see. In the blink of an eye the world was gone, exchanged with a rainbow of flames. Jon knew that he should be dead and burned to ashes. But the flames felt like nothing more than a warm breeze playing against his skin.

By now the only remaining sound was the roaring of the flames. Afraid he closed his eyes to block out the world around him, but he was only able to do so for a short time.

"Jaehaerys!" a distant voice beckoned him to open his eyes. Images were now dancing before him and forming in the flames.

There was a dragon pierced by a mighty stag. His mother's cries echoed in his ears as she was wrecked by the birthing pains. There was an old dragon, freezing and perched on a massive wall of ice. A woman's whimper could be heard as she was slashed into two. A little girl wept as she cowered beneath a table. Blood. Everywhere was blood. Fire and Blood. The words of House Targaryen.

Then the visions faded like the morning mist, chased away by the deafening sound of cracking stone. A second crack followed and then another.

He knew then that the Priest was right. Fire cannot kill a dragon, though he was only half a dragon.

When he woke again he found himself naked, bald and covered in ash.  The ash was whirling around him like dust as he rose to his feet, to search for Daenerys and Aegon. If Jon survived, surely Daenerys and Aegon would be the same.

Like a newborn babe he moved forward and stumbled over something, no someone.

"Jon! Aegon!" Daenerys's hoarse voice reached him through the darkness. He felt her touch on his arm and then she pulled him along. Together they stumbled to the ground into another heap of ash.

"I am here!" they heard Aegon's hoarse cry."Over there!"

Blinded by the smoke they pulled themselves back to their feet and followed Aegon's voice.

They found Aegon sitting in a heap of ash, his head completely bare and his purple eyes wide in shock as he stared off into the distance.

"There," he said and pointed ahead, which made him and Daenerys incline their heads in said direction. There on the ground was a small, scaled creature, all white and it's eyes red like rubies. Not far from this one was another dragon, black like onyx and eyes like molten gold. At last a green dragon joined their song.

...

**Lyanna**

Winterfell is her home but she felt like a stranger. Lyarra appeared even more frightened and buried her small head in the thick pelt of her cloak to hide away from the curious looks of the smallfolk.

Lyanna Stark is supposed to be dead and gone, but here she is: the lost daughter finally returning home.

As the gates opened she felt as if all air was drained out of her body. Taking a deep breath she kept her gaze fixed at the familiar grey walls and towers looming above them. As a young boy her brother Brandon climbed up to the Broken Tower to prove himself in a silly bet. Getting up there proved quite easy for her brother, but when he realized that he had to climb down again his bravery failed him. Her father was furious left him sitting there up in the tower to teach him a lesson, before he commanded his men to help his foolish son.

Lyanna heard from Benjen that her nephew Bran experienced a far more terrible fate. He fell and will probably never walk again. It made her wonder if the gods hold a strange grudge against the Brandon's of their family. First her brother dies by the hands of the Mad King and now her nephew Brandon suffered such a grim fate.

And that wasn't the only blow of fate her family had to suffer. Shortly after the boy's fall an assassin tried to murder him. The poor boy only survived, because his mother was there to protect him, only to get hurt herself.

When Benjen told her about the Lady's passing she knew that she had to leave her hiding. Last time, when the news of her father's and brother's death came to her, she had listened to Rhaegar and kept in hiding. Not this time, she had told Benjen and after another round of arguments he finally accepted her wishes and promised to accompany her to Winterfell.

Now she was finally here and for a brief moment her courage failed her.

Get a hold of yourself, she told herself as she rode into the courtyard. The inhabitants offered their consolations to Uncle Benjen while Lyanna climbed down from her horse, Lyarra hanging around her neck like a little squirrel.

Lyarra only knew the crannogmen and thus it was understandable that she was frightened, but leaving one's nest behind was always hard. Better for her to do it now than much later.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered to her and patted her daughter's head. Most of her face was covered by a thick shawl, but the people's eyes were fixed on her.

Benjen realized her fear and sent them on their way.

It was also not Ned who came greet them, but a young man, graced with auburn locks and blue summer eyes. Robb, she guessed. Her brother's oldest was one and five, barely a year older than Jon. Next to him was another boy, graced with dark hair and grey-blue eyes. This  boy had to be Cregan, Benjen's son. With one and two he looked so much like his father that Lyanna felt as if she was looking at a ghost.

"Father!" the boy exclaimed and jumped into Benjen's arms."Why didn't you announce your visit?”

"It was a spontaneous decision," Benjen explained and settled his son back on the ground.

"Where is your father?" he asked Robb, who gave him weary look. He looked like a boy carrying the world on his back.

"He rode to Castle Hornwood. Roose Bolton's bastard son and his vile companions supposedly raped several girls, among the them a Lord’s daughter. Lord Hornwood's men were able to capture the bastard and brought him to castle Hornwood. That is the reason father took Ser Roderik and Maester Luwin with him...for the trial.”

Exhaling deeply she pulled the shawl down from her face and regarded the other children who had joined Robb’s side only moments ago.

There was another boy, who was carried by a pretty girl, graced with long red hair and blue eyes. She looked very sad and fragile.

The younger boy, who couldn't be much older than Lyarra, hid his face in the girl's curtain of red hair. Close after her followed another girl, long-faced and graced with the grey Stark eyes.

"Who is that?" Robb asked, his blue eyes narrowed in confusion. She read recognition in his features."There is something very familiar about you, my Lady."

She had waited for this moment for fourteen long years, but now her voice failed her.

"You have never met her, but you know her name," Benjen explained, a sad smile showing on his lips."May I introduce your Aunt...Lyanna Stark."

She held her breath as she watched shock and confusion taking hold of their features.

"That is completely impossible," Robb Stark muttered."Our Aunt is dead."

Lyanna only managed a trembling smile as she lifted Lyarra into Benjen's arms.

"I was never dead...It was a lie," Lyanna tried to explain."But that is a story that shouldn't be told here out in the courtyard."

Then she stepped towards Robb, to get a closer look at him. He towered over her, his eyes wide in shock.

"You look exactly how Ned described you," she added carefully."But you also share my brother Brandon’s features. You have a similar face."

"Uncle Brandon is dead...as should you," he insisted  and she understood. Fourteen years of lies cannot be simply brushed away.

"It is very complicated...," Benjen began and came to stand beside her, Lyarra in his arms. She was now no longer hiding, but eying the Stark children with cautious curiosity.

"She looks like me!" the younger girl remarked and pointed at Lyarra. Arya, Lyanna recalled. The one that wants to be a boy and likes to partake in swordplay.

Lyanna didn't know why, but the girl's words worked like an ice breaker. Finally, she found her voice again.

"Her name is Lyarra...she is your cousin," she explained and tried to smile. The reason for her visit was no reason to smile, she knew so much, but she couldn't help it. After fourteen years she was finally home.

"You named her after our grandmother," Sansa whispered, before turning to Robb."We should get inside and speak in private, don't you think, brother?"

His sister's words snapped Robb Stark out of his frozen state of mind.

"You are right," he whispered, before he led them inside. Lyanna was barely able to take in the changes in her former home, but she knew the solar Robb Stark chose for their private conversation.

For a brief moment she expected to find her father sitting next to the hearth or Brandon jumping out of the corner to frighten her like he often did when she was a little girl.

Yet it was Robb Stark who stirred the fire and not her father, while Arya and Cregan sat down on the carpet. Rickon was still in Sansa's arms, who had taken a seat in an unoccupied chair.

Again Lyarra was hiding her face in her shoulder as if she hoped the strangers will get away if she just ignored them.

"Why is she so afraid of us?" Arya asked without any hint of hesitation. She looked also rather pale, but less so than her sister Sansa.

"She doesn't know anything other than the Neck...the amount of people here is overwhelming her a little," Lyanna explained and gave Arya an apologetic smile."That is were we have been hiding for all those years."

"The Neck?" Robb Stark asked, realization showing on his face"That is why father visited the Neck so often, didn't he?"

"Aye," she replied and nodded her head in confirmation."He came to visit me..."

"I understand that," Robb Stark replied more loudly. He sounded angry and frustrated."But why? Why would you hide away like this? Why did father lie to us?"

"To protect me," Lyanna assured him and intentionally tried to keep her voice down. It was understandable that the boy was angry. His his brother was crippled, his mother passed and now his supposedly dead Aunt returned.."From King Robert. The truth is...I wasn't raped or kidnapped. Prince Rhaegar never harmed me...he even saved me."

"Saved you," Sansa Stark asked and gasped."From whom?"

"The Mad King," Lyanna replied and leaned back in her chair. Lyarra was now finally showing her face again, but seemed utterly confused by the talk. Yet she was not the kind of child to interrupt when people are talking and remained quiet."That Mad King sent his henchmen after me. I was travelling to Riverrun to attend Uncle Brandon's wedding when they found me and took me away. Prince Rhaegar found out about it and saved me. Somehow Uncle Brandon thought it was Prince Rhaegar who stole me away. The rest

you know yourself."

"But why would the Mad King want to harm you?" Arya asked.

"Because I did something very silly," she admitted and pursed her lips, before letting her gaze wander through the room. Robb Stark stood next to the window, his blue eyes narrowed in distrusts. Sansa Stark was smoothing Rickon Stark's hair, while the young boy was nibbling on a cake. She doubted he understood what they were really talking about."I assume you all know about the Tourney of Harrenhall?"

"Aye," Robb Stark confirmed and crossed his arms in front of him."There Prince Rhaegar crowned you Queen of Love and Beauty."

"He did," she confirmed and tried not to flinch under Robb Stark's hard gaze."But that was not the reason I was taken. As I said...I did something very stupid that brought the Mad King's attention on me. Lord Howland Reed was attacked by group of squires and to win back his honor I dressed up as a mystery knight...the Knight of the Laughing Tree I called myself, the silly girl I was. I paid those squires a lesson, but I also earned the mistrust of the King. He sent his son to find me and he did. However, Rhaegar didn't betray my secret and only kept my painted shield. Sadly, the Mad King wasn't satisfied...I don't know how, but he eventually found out that it was me and sent his henchmen to take me. Rhaegar saved me...and hid me away. But there is more...I married him."

Utter silence reigned afterwards. Lyanna knew she should have voiced it more carefully, but she was tired of hiding and pretending...

"Wasn't he already married?" Arya asked.

"He was a Targaryen...they sometimes took more than one wife." Sansa remarked.

"Aye," she confirmed quietly and brushed her hand through Lyarra's hair."I am his second wife and I was meant to be his second Queen."

"The Faith would have never accepted this marriage," Robb Stark remarked grimly, his gaze fixed on the crackling flames. Then he inclined his head to look at Lyanna."And what

of his other wife? What opinion did she have on this matter?"

"She knew about it," Lyanna replied."I met her and she even gave her blessings, though probably unwillingly. You have to understand...Elia was always meant to be the First Queen and her son was meant to be the heir. However, the birth of her two children left her sickly and Rhaegar was desperate for more children. That is why she encouraged him to find himself another woman to have his children. I don't think she meant for him to marry another woman, but then Rhaegar and I met…he sent me messages over the year we were separated, assuring me of his love. Later he started talking about marriage...he even hoped my father would agree and break the betrothal with Robert in favour of the future King. It was all a folly...I know that now, but I was a young girl and I hated the idea of marrying Robert...in the end it was fate that made the decision for me. I was captured and by the time Rhaegar had brought me to safety my father and Brandon were dead. There was no turning back..."

"You could have told father the truth!" Robb Stark remarked accusingly.

"Maybe...but at the time I found out that I was with child. I feared Robert and Rhaegar feared the Mad King. His wife and children were meant to go to Dragonstone, but the Mad King had them brought to King's Landing to keep Dorne on his side. If we came forward to join the rebels they would have died. It was a complicated situation, but now you know why I had to hide...I have a son and if King Robert ever finds out about him all of you would follow me to the executioner’s block.”

Robb Stark looked like slapped.

"Gods be good!" he cursed and ruffled his hands through his hair."What comes next? Is Uncle Brandon alive and hiding somewhere?"

"Sadly not," Lyanna replied softly."But you have a cousin...we call him Jon, but his true name is Jaehaerys Targaryen. Your cousin Lyarra here...her father...I remarried."

"Where is our cousin?" Arya asked a hint of a smile blooming on her lips."Why did you not bring him with you?"

"He can't...not as long as King Robert lives," Benjen added quietly."The same goes for your Aunt, but when she heard about your mother...your Aunt begged me to bring her here. She came to comfort Ned."

Utter silence reigned between them. The air was so thick one could have cut it with a knife.

"Uncle Benjen," Robb Stark said, his voice heavy and strained."A raven came a few days ago...not even father knows about it yet. King Robert is dead."

"Dead?" she asked in utter disbelief. She always thought she would feel relieved, but she only felt emptiness."How?"

"They say he died in a hunt," Robb Stark answered."But I think it is more likely that the Lannisters killed him."

Not only likely, Lyanna thought and pulled her daughter closer. She was sure about it.

...


	11. Lyanna/Arthur

**Lyanna**

Lyanna watched Brandon Stark sleep, his direwolf Summer curled at the edge of his bed. Now and then the wolf lifted his head to get a peak at the door, but most of the time he slept, like his owner. That the boy is incredibly thin worried Lyanna only more and makes her hope that the Maester will soon return to take care of the boy. There is only so much her niece Sansa and Robb's wife Wylla can do to help.

The first meeting with Robb’s wife proved just as hairraising as the meeting with her brother's other children. At first his Lady thought Robb is joking with her, but when Old Nan started to weep and kissed her cheeks people stopped denying her return from the dead.

So far only the people in the castle know the truth and Robb gave strictest orders to keep it a secret, though Lyanna has her doubts that her nephew’s actions will be of use.

Three days have now passed since her arrival. Most of the time she spent in company of the girls to take care of Bran, though her niece Arya dedicated much of her time to show her and Lyarra around the castle. Her little girl, now seated on the carpet beneath Bran's bed is playing with her many toys gifted to her by Sansa and Arya. A wooden horse, a stack

of building blocks and an old an battered puppet. When Lyanna inquired about the state of the puppet Sansa had only laughed and explained to her that it belongs to Arya, who liked to smash her toys rather than play with them. This nearly led to a terrible argument between the two girls that was only prevented when Lyanna promised Arya that she will take a ride with her this evening.

Thus it was no surprised when she found Arya standing at the door, a smile curling on her lips. Lyanna quietly rose to her feet and gave Old Nan a peck on the cheek to thank her for promising to take care of Lyarra and Bran in her absence. Sansa was is after all occupied with with Rickon and Lady Wylla has other duties to attend to.

Robb Stark is just as busy, hearing peditions from morning to late evening. The harvest is upon them and the lords are working hard to prepare for the coming of winter.

"Cregan is waiting for us at the stables!" Arya informed her happily and hand in hand they made their way through the snow. The sky above proved dreary and promised fresh snow.

Others would have shuddered at the prospect, but the cold air biting into her skin made her feel like a young girl.

When Lyanna saw Cregan awaiting her in company of old Harwin she mistook him for Benjen. Only when she looked closer did she recognize the softer features of Dacey Mormont. Yet he has Benjen's smile and whenever she looked at him her heart warmed.

The sight of Harwin was even more welcome. The poor man nearly collapsed when he first laid eyes on her and had even called her a ghost. Yet when she smiled at him and kissed his cheeks he finally began to believe her.

"I never thought to see this day, my Lady," he muttered, tears shining in his eyes as he handled her the reins of her horse.

Lyanna knew that he is referring to the resemblance between her niece and herself, though it surprised her that it was enough to make an old man like Harwin weep.

"I thank you for your efforts," she told him and climbed on her horse. It was her second ride on a horse in fourteen years and her balance felt off.. Arya rode like she was born and raised

on a horse. Not even the cold air reddening her cheeks seemed to bother her.

When Lyanna first laid eyes on her scar she had gasped in shock, but then the girl proudly explained to her how her wolf Nymeria saved her from the rotten Crown Prince. Said direwolf is nearly as big as a horse and trailing before them through the snow.

They rode like this for several hours while Arya and Cregan recounted their adventures. Only when Bran was mentioned did their mood darken and they quickly tried to change the topic, asking her questions about the swamp and and Jon.

Especially, Arya seemed excited about the idea to have another cousin. When Lyanna told

her that Jon looks much like her the girl was even more delighted. Robb Stark appears still torn on the topic and she has the feeling that he is merely tolerating her presence for the sake of his siblings.

"I think we should get back," Cregan remarked, his grey-blue eyes darting to the sky."A storm is coming."

Arya appeared disappointed, but she didn’t speak out against Cregan's suggestion.

"Very well,” Arya replied.”Lyarra is surely missing you, though she is always so quiet. She is a rather strange girl. Rickon is always loud."

Lyanna laughed.

"I guess the gods blessed me with quiet children. Jon was much the same. When he was a baby I never knew if he was hungry or just tired."

"Bran was always the quiet one...that is why mother liked him so much. He was her favourite," Arya added quietly, her voice growing sad at the mention of her Lady Mother.

Lyanna met her only once and all she was able to remember was a courteous girl with long red hair and summer blue eyes.

"I don't think your mother had a favourite," she replied when she saw the sad look taking hold of Arya's features. She was never good at comforting people, but she tried her best."Even my father, who was as grim as the statue in his tomb, never showed favouritism to any of us. He treated us all with the same strictness. My brother Brandon and he never saw eye to eye. Your father was always the quiet one, avoiding any sort of conflict and was quite happy to leave for the Eyrie. Ben and I, we were thick as thieves and driving our father mad . To change that Father sent Ben to be fostered in Last Hearth, but only a week later he made his way back to us. Father made a second attempt, but Ben came back again and

then he finally gave up. Separating us was as impossible as turning me into a Lady."

"Lady," Arya repeated and wrinkled her nose."Did you also have a Septa who made you stitch all day?"

"Not a Septa, but Old Nan tried to teach me the womanly manners expected of a Lady. Sadly, I am sorely lacking in these qualities. My dancing is passable and my stitching abilities can only be called horrid. Maybe if my mother had lived...maybe she would have been able to turn me into a Lady. All I remember is that she was trying to teach me the harp."

"The harp?" Arya asked in utter surprise."You like singing?"

"Aye, my mother was very talented with the harp. She used to play near Benjen's cradle to make him sleep. The sweet song of a harp never failed to make me weep. The only one who was able to play better than her was Rhaegar. He used to play me all my favourite songs."

Arya frowned at that. It seems the idea of love is a mystery to her. Not that it surprised her.

She is only a young girl.

"Sansa was weeping about the story you told us," Arya remarked later when they rode back over the courtyard. As always Cregan was riding behind them in company of Nymeria. As the only boy among them he insisted on looking out for potential enemies."I suppose the Dragon Prince was nice if you liked him. I would only marry a boy if he gave me a real sword."

"Then you will end up as an old spinster," Cregan remarked jokingly as he climbed down from his horse.”Boys don’t give their swords to girls."

"And what do you know about it, stupid?" Arya asked and flashed him an angry look."You haven't even touched a girl."

"That is not true at all!" he insisted and looked as if his pride was hurt."Theon took me to Wintertown...I know what girls look like beneath their dresses."

"Theon is stupid and seeing girls naked doesn't make you know them," Arya countered, but then old Harwin came to greet them.

"My Lady Stark," he addressed her politely."Lord Stark has returned. I thought you would like to know."

"Of course," she replied and felt a hint of fear washing over hear. She hadn't seen her brother in moons and she doubts he will be happy to see her, even though King Robert died."Thank you."

In hurry they helped Harwin to take care of the horses, before making their way back to the castle.

Benjen was already waiting for them.

"Lya," he greeted and placed a kiss on her cheek, before giving Cregan a pat on the shoulder."Ned is back."

"We heard," Lyanna replied hesitatingly and touched Arya's shoulder."Was he angry?"

"I think you should speak to him yourself," Benjen replied and grabbed Arya's arm."I know you are eager to see your father, but this is a matter that concerns us grown-ups."

"But...!" Arya wanted to protest, but Benjen's gaze was unyielding."No discussions...this is a serious matter."

"Indeed," Lyanna agreed and exhaled deeply."Would you go and tell Old Nan that she needs to take care of Lyarra for a while longer."

Ayra frowned, but didn't protest and left in company of Cregan and Nymeria.

With a beating heart she followed Benjen up the stairs to her brother's study. It was there were her Lord Father spent most of his days and where he always awaited her and Benjen after they committed another folly.

The additional grey streaks in her brother's dark hair was the first thing she noticed, but then she is also starting to sport grey hair. She tries to hide it by keeping her hair in a braid, but she can’t deny that age is getting to her.

"Brother," she greeted and graced her brother with her smile."I know...," she began, but was promptly cut off.

"That you should have informed me?" he asked sharply."You know how dangerous it is...and yet you came anyway."

"I came to comfort you," she replied quickly and bridged the distance them, enclosing him in a hug. She didn't care that he is angry and he didn't seem to care either, because recuperated her hug.

"Robert is dead," she said after letting go of him, her gaze flickering to Robb Stark."I am sure your son told you. I am finally free."

"I heard," Ned said and turned around, to make his way to the table."I read the letter, but I doubt it was a hunt that killed him. The Lannisters had something to do with it...I know it. Maybe I shouldn't have left."

"Nonsense," she told him and moved closer to touch his shoulder."Arya told me what happened between her and the Crown Prince. You did the right thing...who knows what would have happened to you had you gone with them to King's Landing."

"Aunt Lyanna is right, father," Robb added serious as ever. Since coming here she saw him smile only once and that was when she took supper with him and Lady Wylla. His Lady had been cooing over Lyarra like a mother hen."And the recent news confirms this."

"Recent news?" Lyanna asked, searching Robb Stark's face."What recent news?"

"Renly Baratheon is now a hostage of Queen Cersei...he apparently staged a coup and tried to take the Queen's children hostage."

"Gods," she gasped."Why would Renly do something stupid like that?"

"Nobody knows, but I assume his brother Stannis will not be silent forever. They may not hold much love for each other, but Stannis will see it as a slight to his honor."

"But why would Renly do such a foolish thing?" Benjen repeated Lyanna’s question.

"Maybe he knew that the Lannisters were involved in Robert's death and that is why he tried to take the children hostage. Once the Lannisters are in power it will certainly be harder to find out what happened," Ned offered in a weary voice and ruffled his hand through his hair.

"But...," Lyanna found herself protesting, but then the door opened and Arya poked her head in inside, followed by Cregan. The girl was anxiously hoping from one feet to the other.

"Arya...I told you," Benjen began, but Cregan silenced him quickly with his answer.

"Bran is awake!"

...

**Arthur**

"Utter madness!" Arthur Dayne muttered as she watched the small white dragon hop from Jon's shoulder on the floor. The Princess' dragon, black and golden-eyed, shrieked as if to spur on his brother while the green-and-golden one placed in Aegon's lap continued to rub his head against the boy's arm.

"I can only agree, Sir Arthur," Jon Connington grumbled angrily, his hand resting on his blade as he eyed the priest who made them go through this madness.

The priest didn't even flinch under the other man's sharp gaze and simply settled down at the table. A day ago they woke, completely confused and weary from the poison these crazy priests put into their wine.

When he first laid eyes on Jon, Daenerys and Aegon he didn't even recognize them. They were completely hairless and even their eyebrows were gone. Then Jon told them what transpired and Arthur Dayne had felt the urge to deep his blade into the priest’s gut. Jon Connington had shared his sentiment, but Jon and Ashara held him back.

How she was able to remain this calm he didn’t know,  but she guessed the years at Mad King Aerys court honed her so much that she is unaffected by such craziness.

"Madness is sometimes necessary to achieve the impossible," the priest replied."But I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure. Prince Aegon, Princess Daenerys and Prince Jaehaerys were always safe. And isn't the return of the dragons worth it?"

"I suppose," Ser Arthur admitted and bit back a harsh comment when he saw the smile showing on Jon's lips. He is by no means a sad boy, but to see a real smile is seldom. It

is his melancholic disposition speaking, something he inherited from his father."Though it will take a few years before they can be useful to us.”

"I agree," the priest replied."They need to grow or all will be lost. Autumn will soon turn to winter and then the real war will begin. The war between darkness and light, the war between life and death...," he continued to explain, but Arthur heard enough of his rambling.

Rhaegar believed similar things, but he never told him exactly what that meant. Arthur only knew that he was obsessed with the prophecy the old woodswitch once gave King Jaehaerys Targaryen. He never dared to ask Rhaegar about it, but now he wanted answers.

"You told us that before, but you have yet to give us details about this nebulous enemy."

"We call him the Great Other," the priest explained and leaned on his staff."He is the god of darkness, cold and death. They say his powers and that of his servants thrives in winter."

"This Great Other has servants?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes, my Princess. Creatures of ice and death. They rose before...during the Long Night and they will rise again. This will the longest winter in a thousand years and dark things are stirring amidst snow and ice. The comet was only the first sign...it heralded the return of magic and dragons, but also the return of darkness."

"Magic?" Jon Connington asked and laughed."The Maesters of the Citadel would laugh at you if they heard your mad rambling.”

"The Maesters of the Citadel are like children, my Lord. They write and read their books, but it were the Maesters who brought the demise of the dragons. They poisoned them and made them grow weak.”

Jon Connington frowned and Ser Arthur remained sceptical.

"Do you have proof for these accusations?"

"Does it matter. The men who did these dark deeds are dead and gone. What matters is the coming war against the true enemy. We the children of R'hllor have been preparing for this and watched the flames ever diligently."

"Then you can surely tell us when this enemy will show itself and how to defeat it?" Aegon asked, his hand smoothing over his dragon's back. He looked just as sceptical.

"Soon...that is all I can tell you," priest answered vaguely as ever."And how to defeat them is another mystery buried by time. The ancient prophecy says that the Great Other and R'hllor are locked in an eternal struggle over the fate of the world that will only end when Azor Ahai returns wielding a flaming sword called Lightbringer and raises dragons from stone."

"King Jaehaerys was given a similar prophecy by a woodswitch...it said that from his line will be born a Promised Prince who will bring eternal spring. Rhaegar, Prince Aegon's and Prince Jaehaerys father also believed in this prophecy. He watched the stars, because it was said that the Promised Prince will be born under a burning star."

"Well, we woke dragons from stone," Daenerys remarked quietly."But maybe this prophecy shouldn't be taken literal."

"Your words are wise Princess," the priest remarked, a smile crossing over his lips."But first you will have to address the war brewing between humans."

"War?" Ashara asked."Westeros was quite peaceful when I left."

"The flames told me. The lion and the stag will soon be at each other’s throats. The mighty stag lies death, murdered by poison. I saw it in the flames….”

"The stag and the lion...House Baratheon and House Lannister," Jon concluded."But why would they go to war? The King's son is half a Lannister."

"Maybe Stannis or Renly have aspirations for the crown. It is not impossible...I heard that the two brothers are not exactly on friendly terms with the Lannisters. And a King's death always marks change," his sister Ashara offered as a possible explanation.

"Then we need to hurry," Jon Connington added."A war would be our chance to claim the crown."

Lady Ashara smiled.

"Lady Margaery was quite eager to meet Aegon. The sooner the better."

"Maybe," Jon Connington remarked and stroked his beard."But we can't go without an army of our own. I will have to write to Harry Strickland...to make preparations."

"Harry Strickland?" Arthur asked."Who is that?"

"A friend...the Commander of the Golden Company," Jon Connington explained hesitatingly."I served as a swellsword and know him well. His men are desperate to go home."

"Oh, I don't doubt that,” Sir Arthur agreed.”But what impression will it make if we invade with former Blackfyre supporters?"

"A black or red dragon," Jon Connington muttered."What does it matter? They are the most disciplined fighting force you will find. Besides, the Last Blackfyre was killed by Ser Barristan Selmy."

Sir Arthur sighed.

"Even if Prince Viserys weds Princess Arianne and Prince Aegon weds Lady Margaery...Dorne and Highgarden are not enough to win a war. Rhaegar counted both of them as his allies and still lost the war."

"True," Jon Connington countered."But we have dragons."

"Baby dragons," Ser Arthur argued. He was usually the optimistic one, but he tried to remain realistic. He promised Lya to protect Jon and he won't risk his life unnecessarily.

"I could speak to my Uncle," Jon said then and turned to Aegon."Maybe he can be convinced to join us and the Riverlands have a good amount of Targaryen loyalists. Maybe even the Vale can be reasoned, but I think it will be hard to convince them. They will see you as the Mad King's grandson, brother."

Aegon nodded his head in understanding.

"I know that and I will apologize to them for my grandfather's past transgressions. I want to bring reconciliation, though I suppose bloodshed cannot be completely avoided."

Jon smiled.

"If the King is dead then I can finally go to Winterfell," Jon explained, his eyes darting to Ser Arthur."I can finally meet my cousins..."

Ser Arthur sighed and met Aegon’s gaze."We can try, but...Eddard Stark is officially a Baratheon supporter. I am not sure what he will do."

"Ned will do what is right," Ashara remarked, her voice taking a softer tone."And that is why we need to hurry. He has been hiding you for fourteen long years...siding with the Baratheons would endanger Jon. That is why I want to accompany you to Winterfell. I will tell him about Aegon...he will believe me. I know it."

"I am not worried about Eddard Stark, but the Lords of the North. They still believe that Lyanna was raped and murdered. I don't know how they will react when they hear the truth," Arthur countered.

"Nobody can see the future, Arthur. But I doubt we will ever get another chance...," Ashara replied and gave him a hopeful look.

"The Lady Ashara speaks true," the priest added and tapped his staff on the floor."This is your best chance to bring peace to the quarrels of men. Only then will you be able to face the true enemy."

"Then I will go with you," Daenerys declared."I will speak for Aegon. Surely, they can't deny that I am a Targaryen."

"That would be far to dangerous," Jon Connington argued."It would be best for you to accompany us back to Pentos. I am sure Ser Arthur, Prince Jaehaerys and Lady Ashara

are able to handle this matter on their own."

"I disagree," she explained."My brother needs to make a good impression on your cousin Princess Arianne, but I doubt that will be the case if he sees me again after I ran off and destroyed his grand plans. Allow me to go North and be of use, my Lord."

Then she turned to Aegon.

"You asked for my forgiveness," she said."That is your possibility. Will you allow it, nephew?"

Realization showed on Aegon's face and was soon accompanied by a smile. For a brief moment, his eyes flickered to Jon and then to Daenerys. It was only subtle, but it seems Aegon inherited his mother's sharp observation skills.

"Very well," he agreed and gave Daenerys a knowing smile."Go North and speak for my cause. I am sure even the dreary Northmen won't be able to hold a grudge against a

lovely young maid like you."

Daenerys blushed at that and dipped her head.

"I thank you for your understanding, nephew."

...


	12. Lyanna/Arthur/Ashara/Daenerys

**Lyanna**

Brandon Stark looked pale, but the small smile curling on his lips gave her hope. The boy will never walk again, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have worthy life.

“Father…,” the boy said, his strained voice barely reaching the sound of a whisper. Her brother’s tear-stricken smile made her heart clench. „Father…I fell.”

“Aye,” Ned replied and brushed his hand through his son’s curly red hair.”You fell…Do you remember what happened?”

An expression of fear washed over the boy’s face as he pondered over Ned’s question.

“I climbed up the Broken Tower…up there I saw the Queen and the Kingslayer. They were naked and kissing…and they saw me. The Kingslayer… he pushed me from the tower,” he explained in a trembling voice, his blue eyes wet with tears.

She noticed the tremor in Ned’s shoulder. His face was a grimace of anger, but he was trying to compose himself for the sake of the boy.

“Did the Kingslayer say something before he pushed you from the tower?” she dared to ask, both with the intention to break the uncomfortable silence and because she wanted to introduce herself to her nephew.

“I don’t remember,” Bran replied and shook his head.”But I saw you…and mother. I saw so much more, but I can’t describe all of it.”

Lyanna wrinkled her brows in confusion and moved around the bed to kneel down next to the bed.

“You know who I am?”

“I do,” he said, a ghost of a smile showing on his lips.”I was stuck in Summer and I heard Arya speaking to you. She called you Lyanna…there are not many people who carry this name. And as I said before…saw you.”

It was hard for her to make sense of the boy’s words, but she didn’t want to distress him more than necessary.

“If you don’t mind my question…What did you see?”

The boy shuddered, but answered nonetheless.

“I saw you in a Tower, surrounded by sand. You were bleeding and crying. There was a babe and three knights. Father was fighting them… one of them had a beautiful sword made of pale metal.”

“Gods!” Ned muttered, sharing her perplexed expression. „How did you know that? I never told you about the babe…”

“I told…,” Bran stuttered and shuddered.”I saw it…and mother. She is died, didn’t she?”

“Gods!” Ned muttered again, rose to his feet and made his way towards the window.”This is utter madness…!”

The boy looked desperate, tears blooming in his eyes.

“I am not mad….what I saw is the truth. I also saw these creatures…they had skin as pale as milk and their eyes were blue like frost. One of them had a crown made of glittering ice and he was talking to me. I didn’t understand what he was saying, but he nearly caught me, but a crow saved me. It had three-eyes and it picked out the King’s right eye. Blood, black as ink was running down his cheek, but he didn’t die. The Ice King promised to get me.”

Lyanna nodded her head, trying to make sense of the boy’s words. Rhaegar was obsessed with a particular prophecy and often spoke of a promised Prince that will be born from his line to bring back eternal spring. Lyanna never held much interest in his prophecies, but these creatures of ice…they sparked her interest.

“Nobody will take you away,” Lyanna assured the boy and shifted her attention back to Benjen, who had been silent throughout the whole exchange.”Right, Benjen?”

“Of course,” Benjen assured Bran, a smile curling on his lips.”He would have to fight the entire North to get to you. You should rest, my boy.”

“Your Uncle speaks true,” Ned added softly and made his way back to the bed to place a soft kiss on Bran’s head.”You should rest…there is much I need to talk about with your Aunt Lyanna.”

“Aye,” she replied and followed her brother back into his study, where the Maester was awaiting them. He eyed her curiously and Ned was quick to introduce her.

“May I introduce my sister, Lady Lyanna Stark…or better said Lady Lyanna Dayne.”

The man paled.

“My Lord…,” he began, but Lyanna cut him off and explained the situation.

“My death was a lie made up by my brother to protect me. Rhaegar Targaryen never raped or abducted me. He saved me from his father’s henchmen and we were wed. I also bore his son…that was the reason why I had to hide away, good Maester.”

Maester Luwin looked stunned, his eyes flickering to Benjen and then to Ned.

“Is that true?”

“It is true,” Ned confirmed, his voice heavy with grief.”But our greatest worry lies elsewhere. It seems Renly Baratheon was taken hostage by Queen Cersei and I think I know why. I cannot prove it, but it seems her children are bastards...the Kingslayer's bastards.”

“Gods be good!” the Maester muttered, his brows rising to the top of his head.”Do you think that possible, my Lord?”

“Bran confirmed it,” Ned replied, fresh anger washing over his face.”He saw them…the Queen and the Kingslayer. That is why the Kingslayer pushed him from the tower and crippled him for life…to hide the truth. If I ever get my hands on him…then,” he continued, but stopped himself when he noticed the Maesters’ worried expression.

“Your anger is understandable, my Lord,” Maester Luwin added calmly.”If the children are really bastards…your Lords will expect you to support Stannis’ claim.”

“I know that,” Ned replied stiffly.”Winter is coming and I don’t want to be embroiled into another war.”

“Ned is right,” Lyanna agreed.”The best would be to keep out of this conflict and allow them to fight it out.”

“I doubt Stannis will accept that, my Lady,” Maester Luwin countered.”I heard he is a stubborn man. I think we should call a council…to speak about the future.”

Ned frowned, but nodded his head in confirmation.

“Aye,” he replied in a heavy voice.”My Lords will expect me to make a declaration. We will hold a council, but I will also ask Lord Edmure and Lady Lysa Arryn to join us or to send a representative.”

Maester Luwin nodded his hairless head.

“I will be done as you wish, my Lord.”

…

**Arthur**

The Sunset Sea glittered in colours of blue and green. Arthur felt like thrown back into his youth, a happy memory slipping into his mind. His older brother Arron was always the hesitant one, who never dared to stray from the beach. Ashara was always the wild one, swimming far off into the distance, not even afraid of the high waves threatening to overwhelm her. Once she nearly drowned, but that didn’t keep her away from the sea. That was a year before he was sent to Sunspear to serve as a page. Only a year later Prince Doran Martell sent him to King’s Landing to serve as a squire…

“Brother,” Ashara’s soft voice snapped him out of his deep thoughts. She had changed into one of her finer dresses, her dark hair open and falling around her in dark waves. Princess Daenerys followed after her, garbed in a blue dress and travelling cloak. Her hair had grown back and was now nearly as long as a finger. The curly silver-hair made her look even younger, but didn’t take away from her beauty. Jon looked unchanged, though the shorter hair gave his face an even sharper look.”I know you are displeased about our delay, but Arron would never forgive me…,” she continued, but Arthur gave her a comforting smile that was meant to brush away all her fears.

“I am pleased to finally meet my brother, his son and my niece,” he assured her though he felt a hint of fear.

“I am sure they will also be pleased to meet you,” Ashara replied.”Edric is a good swordsman. He grew up on stories about you.”

His sister’s remark made him frown.”Don’t speak about me as if I am dead. I don’t like that.”

Princess Daenerys chuckled and the dragon perched on her shoulder gave a chirping sound.

“Well, most people think you dead,” the young girl added.”I assume your brother will be quite surprised to see you.”

“He will,” Ashara confirmed with a smile and led the way, up the whirling stone steps, leading to Castle Starfall.

The smell filling his nostrils was also familiar. It smelled of the sea and salt. It felt as if he never left, though fourteen years had come and gone like a dream.

“My Lady Ashara!” a young girl gasped.”What a surprise to have you here…,” she added, but Ashara’s disarming smile silenced her.

“Don’t be alarmed, Leah,” she assured the young girl.”I know I should have announced my visit, but it was a rather spontaneous decision. Would you inform my brother? And if I may ask, where are my sister Lady Allyria and nephew Edric? I would like to introduce them to my companions.”

“They are in the gardens, my Lady,” the girl replied, her eyes darting to Ser Arthur and then to Jon and Daenerys. The dragons robbed a gasp from the girl, but she didn’t ask any further questions and bolted away to fulfil her task.

“She is Maila’s daughter,”his sister explained and winked at them to follow after her. Starfall had several gardens, but the largest one was an alcove of palm, lemon and orange trees planted by his Lady mother.

“I see,” Arthur replied and tried to keep his composure. He didn’t expect to be so rattled by his homecoming, but it seems he was wrong.”Maila is lucky to have such a sweet girl.”

“She is,” his sister agreed and opened a red door, leading to another courtyard. There they were greeted by the smell of exotic flowers and the laughter of children.

“Let me try again…Lyra…Let me try again!” a young boy complained. He couldn’t be much older than ten and was graced with silver hair and purple eyes.

“Now it’s my turn, Ned,” the young girl quipped and placed an arrow in the bow.

The arrow nearly hit the middle of the target placed on the other side of the courtyard.

“See, you need to straighten your shoulder!” the girl instructed, but the boy’s mind was distracted by their sudden appearance..

“Aunt Ashara!” he exclaimed happily and hopped in his sister’s arms. She laughed and placed several kisses on the boy’s cheek, before shifting her attention to the girl.

“Mama!” the girl exclaimed and put the bow away. Then she hitched up her yellow summer dress and rushed into his sister’s arms.

“My, you have grown…you are almost a Lady,” Ashara complimented and put a kiss on her brow. The girl nodded her head, her even-shaped face alight with happiness. She had Ashara’s face, but it was lightly longer. „I apologize for my long absence, but there is someone I needed to bring home…,” she added, before turning around to look at Arthur, Jon and Daenerys.

“May I introduce your Uncle, Ser Arthur,” she said and jerked her head towards Jon and Daenerys.”And his companions…Prince Jaehaerys and Princess Daenerys Targaryen.”

Edric’s mouth fell open, his purple eyes wide in shock.

“But you are supposed to be dead,” Edric said, which earned him a chuckle from Allyria.

”Where you hiding like Prince Aegon?” the young girl asked.

Arthur was stunned.

“You know about him?” Arthur asked and the girl nodded her head in confirmation.”He was hiding here for half a year when he was a young boy. I hope to see him again…I got much better in cyvasse. He owes me a re-match.”

“I am sure he will be pleased to fulfil your wish, sweetling,” Ashara added and patted her head.

Allyira smiled, her eyes darting to the dragons.

“How did you accomplish such a feat?” she asked, straight to the point.”How did you hatch the dragons? I read that you can find such stone eggs in Asshai and Lys, but I didn’t know that they can hatch.”

“Lyra…,” Edric chided her.”You can’t just ask them such questions…that is rather impolite.”

“Why?” the girl asked, her eyes darting back to Daenerys.”I am sure they received way worse reactions than mine.”

“We had eggs and they hatched,” Daenerys replied and shrugged her shoulder, a smile crossing over her lips.”The story is rather strange, my Lady.”

Jon nodded his head in agreement.

“Very strange.”

Allyria Dayne grinned from one ear to the other.

“I like strange stories.”

…

**Ashara**

“You haven’t changed,” her brother Arron remarked and embraced Arthur.”How did you do it, brother? My hair is nearly grey.”

Arthur chuckled and patted their brother’s back.

“Maybe it is the healthy food,” he jested and sat down on the cushioned seats placed near the table.”The swamp is famous for it.”

Servants had decked the table with fresh fruits, honey and wine.

“The swamp?” their brother remarked and wrinkled his brows in confusion.”Is that where you have been hiding for all these years?”

“The Neck,” Arthur replied poured wine into his cup.”Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch was kind enough to keep us safe. It was a hard life, but not bad. Still, I it eases my heart to see you well. I heard about your Lady wife’s.”

“You missed much,” Arron remarked and angled his head to regard Princess Daenerys and Jon. The dragons had shocked him more than his supposed daughter, but that was no surprise. Yet their brother was never a man of great emotions and took it with great dignity. „The last time I laid eyes on you, you were a mere babe, Prince Jaehaerys.”

Surprise showed on Jon’s face.

“I am surprised that you are able to remember me, but thank you for helping my mother when she needed your help.”

“No need!” Arron replied and smiled.”Your father was a good friend. House Dayne has always been loyal to House Targaryen.”

Then he shifted his attention to Princess Daenerys.

“And you Princess Daenerys…you have much of your Lady Mother. I had the honour to make her acquaintance. It is a pleasure to have you here, though you have yet to tell me how long you intend to stay.”

“Not long, dear brother,” Ashara answered.”We will soon leave for the North, to speak to Eddard Stark.”

Subtle anger showed on their brother’s face, but he kept his opinion to himself.

“I see,” he said.”And what do you intend to speak about?”

“I will tell him about Aegon and his plans to retake the Seven Kingdoms. The Prince will soon return with an army at his back.”

Her brother’s eye widened in shock.

“Gods, I can’t believe it!” he gasped.”Well, you are lucky…war is brewing.”

“Indeed,” Ashara confirmed.”We heard that Stannis Baratheon and the Lannisters are fighting for the crown. Once Aegon returns to Westeros he will wed Margaery Tyrell and Dornish will their their spears to his cause. That is why we need to go North.”

“And you really think Eddard Stark will help you?” Arron asked sceptically.”Eddard Stark supported Robert Baratheon’s claim. Do you really think he will simply forget about his past allegiances?”

“He lied to protect Prince Jaehaerys. I doubt he would fight against his nephew’s family,” she replied determinedly. „I also intend to take Allyria with me. She needs to meet her father.”

Clear disapproval showed on Arron’s face.

“I don’t like it, but when has my disapproval ever stopped you.”

Ashara chuckled and drowned her cup.

Then she graced their brother with a knowing smile.

“You know me well, dear brother.”

…

**Daenerys**

The gentle sound of the waves accompanied them all the way down to the beach.

Dany tried not to laugh as she watched Jon waddle through the waist-high water. The expression on his face spoke of fear and fascination.

It was still hard to believe that something as simple as the beach was exotic to him.

“It is so warm,” Jon remarked and turned around to look at her. He blushed, which amused her. It made her want to kiss him like she had done in Volantis, but it was hard to find a moment alone.

“That is to be expected,” Dany replied in amusement. „I suppose even the sea is much colder in the North. Lady Ashara Dayne will have to provide me with warmer clothing for our travel to the North. I don’t want to freeze to death.”

“I have never been to Winterfell and it is much warmer at the Neck. Even I don’t know the blunt force of winter. I will suffer just as much as you…,” he added, a smile crinkling on his lips.

She wanted to add something, but Jon’s dragon caught their attention.

Suddenly, he was throwing flames into the air. The sight filled her with wonder, for that was the first time one of their dragons was able to produce such mighty flames.

And they haven’t even named them yet. Not that they didn’t wreck their heads about possible names, but she wanted to choose wisely. The dragons deserved proper names.

“They are breathing fire!” Edric Dayne exclaimed, a brilliant smile playing on his lips.”They are breathing fire!”

“A glorious sight!” Allyria Dayne added happily and clapped her hands together. Dany’s dragon added his chirping roar, but his flames were much smaller, but that was no surprise. Her dragon was smaller than Jon’s.

 _He needs time to grow,_ she knew and watched as Allyria Dayne continued to rush after the dragons, soaring above her head.

Edric Dayne stayed behind and walked next to them. It was only subtle, but it was not the first time that Dany noticed the boy’s gaze lingering on Jon.

“My Prince,” he addressed Jon politely.”I heard my Uncle has been training you?”

Jon smiled.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better teacher than your Uncle. He knighted me not long ago.”

“He knighted you?” Edric Dayne asked, a shy smile curling on his lips. „Does that mean he is in need of a squire?”

“I don’t know…,” Jon replied hesitatingly. „But I could ask him. I am sure he would be prepared to train you.”

The boy’s face lightened up like a candle.

“Truly?” he asked, his eyes full of disbelief. „You would do that for me?”

“Of course,” Jon confirmed. „Though I doubt your Lord Father wants us to steal away his whole family.”

“I am ten,” Edric Dayne countered, hurt pride showing on his youthful face. „I should have left a long time ago. I am equally saddened by my Lady mother’s passing, but even Allyria is allowed to go. I have been stuck here my entire life. I want to prove myself.”

Understanding showed on Jon’s face and she knew what his answer would be.

“Very well,” Jon said and exhaled deeply. „I will speak to your Uncle.”

The boy jumped into the air and grinned from ear to the other.

“Thank you! Thank you!” he chirped and patted Jon’s hands. She was surprised that he didn’t kiss his feet. „I knew I could count on you. We are after all milk brothers.”

It was hard for Dany to keep a straight face when she saw Jon’s confused face.

“Forgive me…,” Jon stuttered. „We are what?”

“Milkbrothers,” the boy repeated full of pride. „We both shared a nursemaid. One can say that Allyria is our milksister.”

“Ned!” Allyria Dayne addressed the younger boy and ruffled through his air. „Can’t you see that you are embarrassing him? Who wants to know that they shared a breast?”

“I am fine,” Jon replied calmly. „I was just confused. The nursemaid you mentioned…What was her name?”

“Wylla,” Edric Dayne told him. „She got married and left us, but she is a fine woman. She comes to visit us all few years. She has three pretty girls.”

“That is good to hear,” Jon replied, a smile spreading over his lips. „My mother mentioned her…I am sure she will be pleased to hear that she is well.”

“What a strange boy…” Dany remarked later as they made their way back to the castle, her dragon perched on her shoulder. It seems the flying practice exhausted him.

Jon’s dragon was still soaring through the sky. It was a beautiful sight and she never wanted to look away.

“I think I have finally found a name,” Jon told her. „I think I will call him Ghost.”

“Ghost?” she asked. „Why?”

“He is so quiet…like a Ghost. I know it sounds silly,” he remarked, embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

She couldn’t help but to smile.

“I like it. He looks like a Ghost.”

Jon grinned.

“Truly?”

“Truly,” she confirmed.

…


	13. Jon/Ashara/Daenerys

**Jon**

Winterfell was a beautiful as his Lady mother promised. Grey walls of granite and towers covered with glittering white snow greeted them as they rode through Wintertown. As expected, the lands beyond the Neck proved much colder.

For Princess Daenerys, Lady Allyria and Lady Ashara it was hell. Jon often saw them tremble under their thick cloaks. Only when the dragons snuggled close to them at night did Jon feel warm.

His dragon Ghost was now nearly as big as a small horse, his white wings blurred by the grey sky and his two eyes glinting like polished rubes. Daenerys dragon was even more beautiful; with his dark wings and his eyes red like crimson he looked like the swapped sigil of House Targaryen.

 _Rhaegon_ , she named him in honour of his Lord father, his little sister Rhaenys and his grandmother Rhaella.

“It seems Ghost is making a fuss again!” Allyria exclaimed cheerfully and pointed at the dragon.

Ghost was throwing plumes of smoke into the air as he continued to swirl through the sky.

“Stop it!” he ordered after he saw the fearful looks of the smallfolk. Men were frozen in fear and women picked up their children to carry them inside. Only the brave ones dared to follow after them. ”You are scaring the people!”

As always, Ghost ignored him and continued with his spectacle. Only recently, Daenerys called her dragon a braggart and Jon was beginning see the truth in her words.

“Ghost!” he shouted again and his dragon let his flames dance over the snow. The snow hissed and the people gasped. “Gods, my Uncle is going to have a fit!”

“True,” Daenerys agreed amusedly, her face hidden under a thick white pelt. ”Well, at least Rhaegon knows how to behave himself,” she added jokingly.

Yet what she said is true. Her dragon was far more obedient, though much louder than Ghost. His roar could be heard miles away.

It made him wonder how much Aegon’s dragon has grown.

 _We will see him soon_ , he knew and couldn’t help but to feel anxious. He never thought that there would be a chance to retake the crown, but he feared his Uncle’s reaction. He once supported Robert Baratheon and Jon feared the Lords of the North.

_What will they say if they find out the truth? Will they hate me? Will they curse me?_

“Finally,” his Uncle Arthur sighed in relief as they led their horses through a large gate leading to the great castle named Winterfell. His face was hidden under a thick shawl and his breath was leaving his mouth in white puffs. Even after all these years he still disliked the cold of the North. ”A warm hearth awaits us there…”

Lady Ashara chuckled lightly.

“I thought you got used to the cold over the years, dear brother?”

“I resided below the Neck,” he countered and climbed from his horse. Jon, Daenerys, Lady Allyria, Lady Ashara and Edric Dayne followed suit. Edric Dayne was shivering from head to toe, his mouth closed shut.

“Who goes there?” a grim voice demanded to know. He was very tall, his whiskers white as the fresh fallen snow beneath their feet. ”Name your business here in Winterfell?”

Uncle Arthur was barely able to open his mouth before Ghost made himself known. With a thud he landed on the ground and splattered the old man in mud and snow. Jon never felt more embarrassed. Daenerys and Allyria’s giggling made it only worse.

“I apologize…,” he told the man and lowered his head. ”Ghost didn’t mean it.”

Yet the man didn’t answer. He simply stood there, his grey eyes wide in shock as he stared at the dragon. Then Rhaegon joined his brother’s side and the old man slumped back in the snow.

“By the gods!” the man cursed. ”I must be dreaming…,” he trailed off, his breathing laboured.

“I can assure you… you are not,” Uncle Arthur said and offered his hand to the old man.”We didn’t mean to scare you, but we are here to see Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell.”

“He is my Uncle,” Jon added and tried to put as much authority in his voice as he was able to manage. ”I think you can see our resemblance.”

The old man’s face lightened in recognition and he opened his mouth to speak, but a familiar voice diverted their attention.

“Arthur! Jon!”

Jon froze and blinked, but a moment later his Uncle Arthur lay sprawled on the ground, his mother in his lap and her face buried in his neck.

“Lyanna…!” Arthur gasped, utterly stunned by his mother’s sudden appearance. “What are you doing here…,” he continued, but his mother shut his mouth with a kiss.

“I think I will like your mother…,” Daenerys remarked, but Jon felt embarrassed.

“Mother…,” he addressed her gently. ”The people are watching…,”

“Then let them watch!” his mother quipped back and freed herself from Arthur’s grasp. Then she bridged the distance and enclosed him in a tight hug.

“I am so relieved to have you back….I feared the worst,” she declared and peppered his cheeks with kisses.

Jon couldn’t help but to grimace and pointed at the dragons.

“Mother!” he gasped. ”Have you even noticed?”

Finally, his mother turned her head and froze in shock.

“Gods!” she gasped. ”Gods!”

Then she turned back to him, her grey eyes wide in shock and wonder.

“How…How did you manage it?”

“My egg hatched…our eggs hatched,” he explained and jerked his head towards Princess Daenerys. ”May I introduce Princess Daenerys Targaryen.”

Daenerys pulled down the hood of her cloak and smiled.

“It is a great pleasure to finally meet you. I owe my freedom to your son and husband,” she explained, but his mother remained silent.

Instead she kept staring at Daenerys.

“You look…like Rhaegar,” he heard his mother’s whisper, her voice laced with subtle sadness.

“I am honoured, Lady Lyanna.” Daenerys replied and grinned.

“What is the meaning of this?” a gruff and familiar voice disrupted their joyous reunion.

He was surrounded by several people, some slightly familiar to Jon and others complete strangers. There was a tall boy, graced with red hair and blue eyes. He was around Jon’s age while the other two children were a several years younger. There was a girl, long-faced and dark-haired like his sister Lyarra and another boy who shared Uncle Benjen’s grey-blue eyes and Lady Dacey’s sharp features.

“Is that a real dragon?” asked the young girl. Her grey eyes were wide in wonder and Jon couldn’t help but notice the strong resemblance to his Lady mother.

 _Arya_ , he guessed. She is the only one of her Uncle’s children who shares the Stark look.

“Aye, a real dragon,” he confirmed.

The girl grinned. ”Can I touch him?”

“Certainly not…!” his Uncle Eddard protested and grabbed her shoulder, before was able to get away. ”This is no pup, but a real dragon.”

“Your father is right,” Jon added and pulled his shawl from his face. ”A dragon is no pup.”

The girl continued to grin and eyed him curiously.

“You are Jon, aren’t you?” she asked. ”Your mother told us everything about you…that you are a prince and all. Do I have to call you prince?”

Jon was surprised, but his mother’s presence suggests that his Lady mother has already told them everything.

“No, Jon is fine,” he assured her. ”And what should do I call you…my Lady?”

The girl frowned and Cregan giggled.

“Do not call my Lady!” she told him.”Arya will do.”

Jon couldn’t help but to smile about her forwardness.

“Very well,” he said and nodded his head.”Arya it is.”

Then he shifted his attention back to his Uncle Eddard.

“I …,” he began, but stopped himself and angled his head to look at Daenerys. ”We apologize, Uncle. I know the dragons look fearsome, but they are quite tame if they are properly fed.”

“I sure hope so,” his Uncle replied, a hesitant smile hushing over his pale lips. ”And now let me take a look at you.”

“I haven’t changed all too much,” Jon added happily and embraced his Uncle.

“You have grown nearly half a head,” he complimented.

“Uncle, I brought you a guest,” he explained and pointed Daenerys. ”May I introduce Princess Daenerys Targaryen…”

His Uncle’s smile faded, but he remained polite as ever.

“Princess...your visit is quite a surprise,” his Uncle added stiffly and leaned down to kiss her hand. ”You have much of the late Queen Rhaella.”

“I thank you,” Daenerys replied equally polite. ”Your words honour me, my Lord.”

“The Princess Daenerys is not our only travelling companion, Lord Stark,” his Uncle Arthur said carefully.

“That is not necessary Arthur…,” Lady Ashara Dayne added and pulled her colourful shawl from her mouth. Her face was flushed from the cold, but her smile as bright as a star.

“It is a pleasure to see you again, Ned,” she greeted his Uncle.

The use of his nickname stunned Jon, but he kept his observation to himself.

Uncle Eddard froze, his grey eyes suddenly much brighter. Usually, they resembled a dreary grey colour, but now they were as clear as the surface of a sea.

A moment of silence followed. His Uncle made a step forward, but then in the last moment he stopped himself.

“The pleasure is mine,” he returned at last, but much softer than Jon expected. His Uncle was always polite, but even his Lady mother liked to call Uncle Eddard a frozen block of ice.

Lady Ashara seemed unbothered and continued with the introductions.

“May I introduce Edric Dayne, the heir to Starfall and Lady Allyria Dayne…”

Edric lowered his head, but brought no coherent sentence over his lips due to his clattering teeth. Lady Allyria was suddenly very tongue-tied. She looked even a little fearful, but dropped a proper curtsy as expected of young girl her age.

Lord Stark started at her with wide eyes as if she was some odd appearance instead of person made of flesh and bones.

“My Lady…,” he began, but his voice faltered.

“Father,” the red-haired boy interrupted, his face tense and disapproving. ”I think we should retreat inside…it is rather cold.”

 _Robb_ , Jon guessed. Yet going by his Uncle Benjen’s description of the boy he expected someone with a friendlier disposition.

“Aye,” his Uncle agreed and exhaled deeply, an uncomfortable smile washing over his lips. ”Robb is right .Shame on me for having to rely on my son to remind my duties as a host.”

…

**Ashara**

Fresh snowflakes were falling from the skies as they walked through the godswood. Far ahead Arya Stark, Cregan Stark, Rickon Stark, Allyria and Edric were hopping around in the snow, their faces red from the cold. Ned’s oldest daughter Sansa observed the whole commotion with a worried look, her quiet direwolf sprawled in the snow beneath her feet. Seeing them carefree like this warmed her heart, but she didn’t come here for a simple visit, but to speak for Aegon.

“I know we should have sent a raven,” she said after along moment of silence had fallen over her and Ned. He looked hardly changed, safe for the grey strands littering his hair and beard. It was only subtle, but his grief was visible to her. ”But I prefer to keep my travels secret.”

She hardly knew Lady Stark, but her children were precious and well-behaved. It showed that they were loved and cared for by their mother. The oldest son Robb seemed to grieve the most. She noticed the looks of disapproval he was giving her and Lyanna. Not that she faulted him for his behaviour. She doubted Lady Stark would have approved of her presence here, but it has been fourteen years and Allyria deserved to know her family, even if it will only be for a brief time.

Surprise showed on Ned’s face, snowflakes melting in his hair.

“Did you travel much?”

“Aye,” she confirmed. ”I travelled much…I had my reasons for it.”

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Ned apologized. ”Still, your visit was quite a surprise, but then I should have expected that Ser Arthur would pay you a visit. Fourteen years is a long time.”

“It was a surprise to see him again,” she replied. ”I am happy to have him back. I thought him dead.”

“I see,” Ned added and swallowed hard. ”You are still residing in Starfall? You never got married?”

A trembling laugh escaped her. He was as straightforward as always. Ned always lacked subtlety.

“I didn’t get married, though my brother tried to convince me otherwise. As I mentioned…I travelled a lot and Allyria and Edric needed me. Edric’s mother was very sickly…she passed away barely a year ago.”

The mentioned of Allyria made him stop and his gaze darted to their daughter, splashing a handful of snow into Cregan Stark’s face. The boy immediately retaliated Allyria’s attack. One snowball after another hit her girl, but she only laughed.

Allyria’s reaction didn’t surprise her. She may have grown up in Dorne, but she was always quite adaptable. The first seven years of her life she grew up as Ashara’s sister and only after her Lord Father’s death did she dare to reveal the truth. Other children would have raged, but Allyria took it with her usual calm disposition. It was another characteristic she inherited from her Lord Father.

“She is mine, isn’t she?” he asked, his voice laced with anger and regret. ”She has Arya’s features.”

Ashara felt tongue-tied. Ned was not stupid. Of course he would notice the resemblance.

“Aye,” she confirmed and took a deep breath. ”She is yours. I can understand if you are angry with me. There was never the right moment to tell you. We all have our burdens to carry.”

“True,” Ned agreed and touched her arm to stop her. ”But I would have tried to lift your burden if you had me the truth.”

“I wasn’t lacking in support,” she assured him and laughed. ”I wanted to tell you, but my Lord Father wanted for Allyria to grow up like a trueborn Dayne. I came here, because I want her to meet her father.”

“I am pleased to meet her,” he assured, his voice taking a soft hue. ”Though I don’t really know how to speak to her. I know nothing about her.”

“I think Allyria shares your fear. She always likes to put up a brave face, but deep down she is as soft as a kitten. Speak alone with her and give her time. All will be well.”

“I will do that,” he confirmed and smiled. ”But I have the feeling there is more you want to tell me.”

“Aye,” she confirmed and forced the words over her lips. ”There is more. It has to do with my travels…There is a young boy who means the world to me…his name his Aegon Targaryen.”

Ned blinked once, then twice, but no word left his mouth. His grey eyes were alight with pity.

“Ashara,” he addressed her softly. ”Aegon Targaryen was slain by the Mountain. I saw his bashed skull. The death of Rhaegar’s children was the reason Robert and I didn’t speak with each other for many years. I know how painful it is to accept the truth, but the boy is dead.”

“The boy who died wasn’t Prince Aegon…he was the son of a servant girl,” she countered quickly. ”You may call it cruel, but Elia would have done almost anything to protect her son. Sadly, she was unable to do the same for her daughter.”

Ned looked horrified.

“Do you think me a liar?” she asked.

“Of course not!” he replied and averted his gaze. ”Gods …then Prince Aegon is alive…,” he trailed off.

“Aye,” she confirmed quietly. ”He is alive and well. Prince Jaehaerys and Princess Daenerys met him Essos and I also came here to speak for his cause. He intends to retake the Iron Throne from Cersei Lannister’s bastard son.”

“Gods…!” he muttered and turned around to look at her with wide eyes.”Ashara…I once supported Robert…only recently his brother Stannis sent me a raven…he expects me to support him in his struggle against the Lannisters. It is the very reason I called my bannermen for a council. What do you think my bannermen will think of me if I openly declare for a Targaryen?”

“That you are trying to protect your kin,” she replied quickly, unable to hide her disappointment. “Or do you think Prince Jaehaerys will be allowed to live peacefully in the North if Stannis Baratheon takes the Iron Throne? Or do you intend to send him back to the swamp?”

Ned’s gaze darkened and suddenly he was the Lord of Winterfell.

“Stannis will have to go through me if he intends to harm my family,” he countered, but his determination wouldn’t stop a man like Stannis Baratheon.

“And you think your threats will frighten him?” she asked. ”How well do you know Stannis Baratheon?”

“Not very well,” he admitted hesitatingly.

“This is a man who stubbornly refused to surrender to Mace Tyrell while he besieged Storm’s End. He will not accept Prince Jaehaerys’ existence. Robert Baratheon took the crown by Conquest, but there are many people who see him as nothing more than a usurper. Dorne and Highgarden will rise for Aegon and there are others who were once devoted to Prince Rhaegar. I know you don’t want to hear it, but you will have to decide. I know you can’t command the Riverlands and the Vale to join us, but your support could make the difference. And think of your family. I don’t know your sister very well, but I am convinced that she will fight for her son’s future.”

“Ashara,” Ned said and swallowed hard. He looked torn and lost, but hiding behind lies wouldn’t serve them. No they needed to be honest with each other. Fourteen years of kept secrets was enough for her. ”I cannot decide this in the matter of a day…,” he trailed off.

“I never expected a quick answer,” she assured with a smile as she took his hand in her own. ”I wish it would be easier, but Elia was my closest friend…someone has to speak for her boy.”

He nodded squeezed her hand, a sad smile playing on his lips.

“A week,” he told her at last and sounded almost like the shy boy who asked to dance with her fourteen years ago. ”The harvest delayed the arrival of my bannermen, but first I need to hear more about this boy.”

“I will tell you everything you want to know.”

**…**

**Daenerys**

Ghost and Rhaegon soared over the sky and swirled around each other like a pair of dancers. Daenerys couldn’t help but to laugh about their silly stunts, but the sight of the snowflakes whirling down from the sky fascinated her even more.

The concept of snow was still foreign to her, but the way the cold powder glittered was so very pretty. Viserys would have her stupid and complained about the cold, but Daenerys couldn’t help but to try catching the snowflakes with her unloved hands or her mouth.

“The snow looks like sugar,” she remarked to Jon, not minding how silly that sounded. ”But it tastes like water.”

Jon chuckled.

“Snow is frozen water,” Jon explained his face lightened by full smile. ”I know that from a book written by a very old Maester. According to him rain turns to snow when it gets cold or something like that…I forgot about the details. “

“Your mother told me that you were a bookworm as a child,” she remarked, which seemed to embarrass him a little.

“Aye, but you would also long for books if you are forced to live in the swamp. I had a peaceful childhood, but I always dreamed of seeing the world.”

She nodded hear head and made her way towards him through the knee-high snow.

“I always longed to see my home. Now that I am here I feel like I barely got a glimpse of it. I want to see more.”

“You will,” he promised, a half-smile playing on his lips. ”We will see it together.”

“I will hold you to that promise,” she added cheekily and brushed her hand over his dishevelled hair. ”Your hair is full of snowflakes.”

He grinned and imitated her gesture.

“So is yours, but your hair is so light it is barely noticeable.”

“True,” she confirmed and leaned down to gather a handful of snow in her hands. Swiftly, she formed a snowball and aimed at his head. The snowball exploded right in his face and littered his hair and dark cloak in glittering bits of snow.

Yet the initial shock passed quickly. Grinning from one ear to the other Jon gathered a handful of snow and threw it back at her. She shuddered when the cold substance touched her naked skin.

“Stop that!” she warned and leaned down to prepare another snowball. This time she was able to move out of the way and hurled her snowball at her disobedient nephew

Again and again they repeated this and soon they were chasing each other through the woods. Viserys would have called it “childish”, but being a child was always denied to her.

_Viserys can hump a horse for all I care._

Breathless from the cold she threw one last snowball. This one hit her nephew right in the face and coaxed a cry of pain from his lips. Suddenly, her feeling of triumph was washed away. She quickly bridged the distance to get a better look at his face.

“Did I hit you too hard?”

“Your aim is good,” he complimented and rubbed his swollen cheek.

Suddenly, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her into the snow. Head first she kissed the cold substance.

Feeling the snow burning on her cheeks she pulled herself back to her knees.

“That was foul play!” she complained, but her nephew grinned and helped her back to her feet, his hands brushing over her shoulders.

His warm breath tickled her face as he moved closer, his gloved hand coming to rest on her cheek.

She relaxed and grabbed his cloaked shoulder before he was able to slip away.

Then pulled and leaned in to put her lips on his.

Theirs was a frozen kiss, but it tasted much better than snow. Warm and tender, like a cake or milk sweetened with running honey.

…


End file.
